A Taste of Pie
by RoseGee
Summary: Supernatural AU where Castiel is a baker, and is running quite a successful business with his best friend Meg. His sister Anna brings him help in the name of Sam Winchester, whose handsome older brother Dean, makes quite the impression on Castiel. Dean soon becomes a regular at Castiel's Bakery. DeanxOCXCastiel, Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Castiel Novak is a baker. He has always loved baking. The smell, the taste, the atmosphere and the happiness his bakes brings to the people who eat them. He has recently set up shop in a small but homely rundown building that had sat on the corner between two main busy streets for a few years unused. He had saved up for it with his earnings he had worked for in a grimy café that had made him want to escape the strict owner and set up his own place. His sister, Anna, had always said it was miracle that the café hadn't put him off wanting to set up his own. But he had persevered and earned more than enough to buy the establishment he now proudly owned.

It had taken him a month to clean, fix and make up the empty shop into his now quaint bakery. He was pleased with how well the shop had scrubbed up. At first he had begun to think he had bitten off more than he could chew. However with the help of some of his many brothers and sisters and cousins as well as pulling in a few favours from friends he had managed to transform the place. He had his kitchen which was at the back and an in store counter space where he prepared some of his bakes. There was also a small seating area where people could sit and chat over a coffee and one of his cakes or whatever suited their fancy. From the tip it had been when he had bought it, it was now a comforting place and was gathering good business. He had expanded his range of products from just cakes to include sweet and savoury pies, breads, desserts, biscuits and had even a small chocolatier work station. The pies were the most recent endeavour. His savoury pies came out gloriously but there was still something he couldn't quite get right with his sweet and fruit pies. He decided to start by making free samples to give to customers as a trial run to see if they would give him some feedback. After a couple of trial and errors he seemed to have cracked it and was making delicious fruit pies that everyone seemed to enjoy. In fact, they began to grow in demand and customers were even asking if he did a delivery service.

It was a busy day and he was in the midst of putting together a rather large order when his sister Anna popped her head round the door of his kitchen.

"Hey Cas, how you doing? Looks like Meg is swept off her feet out the front!"

Meg was his new counter assistant, with the extra demand he had needed the help and Meg, who had been one of his first customers had offered, after a day when he was looking exhausted and rather ill. They had gotten talking about the baking and the processes, which to his delight Meg was a huge enthusiast herself so he had taken her on gratefully. They had become firm friends and often spent long hours discussing new techniques of baking. Meg had recently taken a course in patisserie and so had a whole new skill set to share with him which he was gradually working into his own selection.

Startled by Anna's entrance he turned to greet her, with flour all over his hands and apron,

"Oh hey, Anna! You've caught me at a bad time. I'm in the middle of baking a rather hefty order." He smiles apologetically at her, gesturing at the supplies around him.

"No worries! I've brought some volunteers to help out actually." He looked at her expectantly as she beckoned to someone behind the door. A girl and a boy about, 14 years of age shuffled around the corner, one was her daughter and Cas's niece, Charlie, who shared her mother's firey red hair and the other was a tall gangly boy with moosey brown hair looking as if this was the last place he wanted to be.

"This is Sam Winchester, Charlie's friend from high-school." She looked them over, before pushing them forward

"Go on. Uncle Cas will give you something useful to do, seeing as you were lazing around the house with nothing better to do"

The boy, Sam, looks at Anna grudgingly, "Dean would never make me do this.." he grumbled

"Dean is busy and that was incredibly rude, apologise" Anna reprimands the kid.

Cas watching all this bemused, stepped in, "It's alright Anna if they really don't want to be here I can handle this all myself."

Anna steps forward and in a hushed tone that confuses Cas explains, "Sam's brother is a mechanic and is fixing my car. I wouldn't mind if you know helped me out a bit,"

Cas still not getting it, looks blankly at his sister,

"I want some alone time with him" she hinted, she lowered her voice to whisper sighing, "he is really hot and I want to see if I have a chance!"

Cas looks at her bewildered, "his brother? Anna, I don't think…"

"Cas! No, its fine! Dean is just slightly older than you, he practically raised Sam"

Clarification dawning, Cas nods "I'm sure I can find something for them to do"

Anna thankful, kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you, I'll pick them up later! Who knows Dean might too" She winks at Cas on her way out as he gives her the thumbs up, pondering what could be so amazing about this Dean to make his sister abandon Charlie and her friend for the afternoon.

Charlie and Sam who have been bickering in the background, fall silent as Cas turns to them.

Sam pipes up first "Please don't make us work…." He begins to whine, Charlie digs her elbow into his ribs cutting him off.

Cas looks between the pair, "I don't like this arrangement any more than you do, but you might as well make yourselves useful while you're here and besides" He turns to smile at Charlie "you get to spend more time with your favourite uncle"

Charlie gives him one of her winning smiles, before elbowing Sam again, "Great.." He drawled

"Charlie why don't you go help Meg out front and Sam you can learn a new skill to impress your brother, hmmm"

Charlie happily goes to work out front having done so before. He always enjoyed her visits and help as she really connected with the customers. Still a bit unsure of why they were here though and not entirely sure why they couldn't just entertain themselves somewhere else away from Anna's house, he turned to view his charge with an apologetic shrug,

"Sorry about this, but seeing as you're here, I could actually use the help"

Sam nods reluctantly, resigning himself to whatever task his friend's Uncle set him. He didn't know why Charlie's Mum was treating them like kids to be pushed on somewhere else. They could have quite easily looked after themselves elsewhere, if it was alone time with his brother she wanted. He shuddered at the thought, not wanting to imagine his best friend's mom with his brother, but no one could miss the looks Anna gave Dean when he had come to collect Sam when he was younger and now every time she seemed to find something else in her house that needed fixing. It was so obvious it made him want to puke, he was at least thankful that Dean didn't appear to return her advances. Charlie still hadn't noticed being more engrossed in her fictional characters and batting any of Sam's complaints away with a shrug and her favourite reason of the house being cursed.

He looked up at Charlie's uncle prepared for another mad relative. Yet the man before him appeared calm and collected. Being a baker was a weird concept for Sam, but like Cas said if he could learn how to make a pie and give Dean something for all the times he had looked out for Sam, maybe there would be something to this afternoon after all.

"Well I'm just in the middle of preparing this pie for baking, would you like to help with that?" Cas enquired.

Sam gave Cas a measured look before replying, "Can I make it for Dean?"

Cas nodded his consent and set to work showing Sam the basics of pie baking. "So he likes pie huh?"

Sam nodded happily, "Yup! He loves pie! Its his favourite!"

….

The day passed quickly after that, and Cas was utterly relieved to have the help. He had managed to finish the big order an hour earlier than expected. Sam had picked things up very quickly enabling Cas to deal with the order while Sam busied himself replenishing the counter supplies when they ran down. Having finished, he took over from Sam and began showing him the more delicate areas of baking such as adding detail to a pie crust or styling the icing of a cake. Leaving Sam to finish the pie he was making for Dean, Cas went out front to check how business was going.

"How's it going out here?"

Charlie turned to give him a big smile, "Great!" she replied enthusiastically

"She has been a real help today" Meg joined in "It got real busy around lunch, couldn't have coped without her" she winks at Charlie.

Cas happy with the days takings after checking the till, glances at his watch. "Thank you for everything Charlie, you have been a great help. There is a little something out back for you" he grinned as Charlie squealed and rushed past him to see what her treat was.

"Thank you Meg, I don't know what I would have done today if you hadn't been here to hold the fort"

"My pleasure, I'm always happy to help and remember our business plan baking buddy" she playfully punched his shoulder

Cas groans at her bad nickname but smiles at her anyway before looking round and continuing, "You can head off now if you like, doesn't look like we will get many more customers and I can shut up shop"

"If you're sure" she smiles. She collects her things and kisses Cas on the cheek before leaving with a cheery wave, "See you tomorrow"

He waves back smiling fondly after her.

…

Sam had begun to quite enjoy himself, though he wouldn't admit it to Anna or Charlie, when seemingly all too soon, he saw his brothers Impala pull up outside the back of the bakery through its kitchen window. He hadn't realised how much time had passed, looking at the clock he now realised it was almost half five.

He had just finished inscribing the pie pastry with Dean's name, when Charlie came rushing up behind him,

"So….? Did you like today? Cas said he had made us some treats!" she gushed

"It was alright" He replied, she turned to look at him eyebrows raised

"Just alright?" she prods until she notices the little icing sculptures with little tags that say their names in Cas's swirling handwriting.

Picking hers up, she squeals, "oh! It's an icing Hermione! He always knows what I like!"

Sam wonders over to the counter and picks up the icing figure for him, it's a miniature Sam holding a pie. Sam marvels at Cas's prowess and expertise working with foodstuff. He makes a note to himself to ask Cas if he can come back and help out. Charlie looking out the window sees the impala and sighs.

"Looks like your brother is here, which probably means my mom is too!" She sighs "Come on lets go"

"Just a minute I'm just finishing up" Sam replies returning to the pie on the counter in front of him.

…..

Cas busying himself with wiping down the counters doesn't notice the shop door open and close. He hears someone clear their throat and looks up into the dazzling green eyes of the eldest Winchester.

Caught off guard, Cas blinks startled as an extremely handsome man, with dark blonde hair and a strong jaw line looking out of place in his jacket and boots in his bakery stands gazing around,

"Can… Can I help you?" he manages to get out.

A deep voice that almost sounded, to Cas' mind, what whisky would talk like if it could, replied,

"I'm Dean, Sammy's brother. I was told he has spent his day here? Now that's a surprise!" He chuckles, his laugh gently shaking his whole body.

"Yes that's right! Pleasure to meet you Dean. Sam's out back. He made you something" Cas gestured behind him to the kitchen.

…

Dean entered the bakery incredulous that Anna had managed to get Sam to come here, let alone stay. He watched as a dark haired man wiped down the counter tops. He cleared his throat to catch his attention. As the man raises his head, Dean is stunned by the intense blueness of the other man's eyes. He leans against the counter as a gravelly voice reaches his ears.

"Can I help you?"

Watching the man before him he realised he has yet to make a reply, there was something about this guy, but what he couldn't quite figure it out. _Had he seen him before?_

"I'm Dean, Sammy's brother." Unsure of why he felt nervous he continued speaking, "…I was told he has spent his day here! Now that's a surprise!" He chuckled to ease the tension he had felt rising through him. _Why the hell was he feeling like this?_

Cas held his stare, before responding. After motioning to the kitchen and implying something along the lines of Sam having made him something. Dean shook his head,

"Made me something? Like baked?"

"Yes, he has picked it all up very quickly. I'm impressed. Any baker would be delighted to take him on"

At that moment Anna's over excitable daughter came squealing through the back door.

Dean had grown fond of the girl after spending many afternoons at their house fixing what seemed just about everything in the house. It had started off when he had come to fix a break light in Anna's car and she had asked if he knew how to fix a normal lamp in her living room. At the time he had been happy to help out a customer, but now she rang him for every little thing that broke. Charlie had made up a story about how the house was haunted and that only her toy models of the Harry Potter books could save them. Dean wasn't blind and could see through Anna's ploys. As attractive as she was, he just hadn't felt the connection with her and found her fussing when he was working, a little annoying. Besides Anna unfortunately reminded him of his last hook up, so he felt slightly weird around her. Yet he enjoyed the conversations he had with Charlie, when Anna was making him a coffee. She would bounce down the stairs with her latest tale of how one of the mythical creatures she loved had been on a quest or a rampage and accidently broke the item he was repairing.

She rushed up to the blue eyed man, giving him a hug,

"Oooh! Thank you! Uncle Cas! I love her! You got all the detail right! Thank you!"

_Cas, that was his name_. Anna had said she was dropping the kids off at her brother's bakery, but she had so many brothers that she talked about all the time, he had no idea which one this was. But know he knew and Charlie obviously thought the world of him. In her hands was a little icing sugar figurine of Hermione Granger. It had robes and even a small wand. Dean was impressed. _Such skill._ He had no idea someone could craft something like that with icing.

"Wow Charl, that's awesome"

Charlie beams at him, "I know right! Uncle Cas is the best!"

Cas laughs, a wonderful deep sound that has Dean joining in.

"I'm glad you like her Charlie. Thank you for helping out today"

"You're welcome!" She sings, her face drops slightly as she notices that Dean is holding the Impala keys. "Is mom here?" her face brightens momentarily as she thinks of something, "Or are you taking me home?"

Dean shrugs toward the open door, "Sorry Charl, I was able to fix your mums car so she drove it out here to pick you up"

Charlie's face drops slightly as Anna walks in smiling. "Hi Cas! See you've met Dean" Winking at Dean she walks over to give Cas a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for looking after the kids, how were they? Not too much trouble I hope?"

"Not at all they were a great help" he smiles.

Dean looks around, conscious that Sam still hasn't made an appearance, "Where's Sam?"

"He was finishing something off" Charlie answers.

"Sam!?" Dean called, looking apologetically at Cas.

"Coming!" A voice calls back.

A moment later and Sam comes through the back holding a box and a similar sugar icing sculpture to the one Charlie has.

"You had a good day kiddo?" Dean enquires.

"Been alright" Sam replies not looking at Anna or Charlie.

"He loved it really!" Charlie bursts out "I know he did!"

Sam glares at Charlie, as the adults' chuckle endearingly.

Anna smiles, "I'm glad, although it's time we give Cas some peace and quiet from you monsters."

"But mum!" Charlie begins to complain

"Come on. Home"

"I've enjoyed their company and grateful of their help. They can come back any time" Cas says generously.

Anna smiles her thanks and Charlie gives Cas one final hug before they leave to go.

"You coming Dean? Sam?" Anna asks as she turns to leave.

"Yeah, you ready Sam?" Dean asks.

"Just a minute" Sam replies, looking meaningfully at Anna, wanting her to leave so he could give Dean his pie without her there.

Anna looks between the brothers and getting the hint, says, "Ok, well I'll see you round then" she smiles at Dean before ushering Charlie out the door.

Sam waits until the door has fully closed on the girls retreating backs before turning to face Dean and Cas. Looking to Cas for encouragement, Sam takes in a breath and puts the box between him and Dean on the counter.

Cas winks at Sam, motioning him forward. "He has been working on this all day. I'm very impressed with the outcome" he explains to Dean.

Dean opens the box to reveal a pie with his name baked into it on top. He grins at Sam, ruffling his hair.

"Wow Sammy! This is awesome. Thanks kiddo."

Sam evidently relieved and pleased, beams at Dean. "Glad you like it! We could have some for pudding tonight"

"Of course we can." Dean winks at Sam before turning to look at Cas who is watching the brotherly scene before him. "Thanks man. I appreciate you looking after Sammy like this."

"No problem, I couldn't have done it without him. Which reminds me" He turns to Sam who is admiring his little sugar sculpture, "How would you like to help out some weekends? You did such a good job and your work would be sorely missed"

Sam who had been itching to ask something along those lines, but not wanting to seem pushy or silly in front of Dean, couldn't believe his ears when Cas made the offer. He wildly looked between Dean and Cas.

"Really?! Dean? Can I?"

Dean surprised Sam is so eager but happy he has found something he enjoys instead of reading all the time, nods,

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Sam delighted hugs him and turns to Cas thankful he brought it up first,

"Thank you so much!" he grins

"It's my pleasure" Cas ruffles Sam's hair grinning back

"All right kiddo, you go wait in the car while we adults discuss the boring arrangements for this to work out" Dean suggests.

"Ok! Thanks Dean"

Dean laughs softly as he watches Sam rush out to the car. He turns back to Cas, struck again by the same odd feeling flitting about in the pit of his stomach that seemed to occur when he looked at him.

"Thanks for this. The kid really seems to have taken to you."

"Like I said it was a pleasure to have him here and I really could use the help" Cas laughs

Dean offers a small smile in return, but not wanting to fuel the fluttering's in his stomach cut it short by shifting his weight and asking,

"So how is this going to work, when do you want him?" Dean clears his throat wanting to leave now not knowing why Cas is making him feel this way.

Cas realising Dean was cutting straight to the business side, took out his phone, to check his calender.

"Ummm, Saturday from 11-4 would be great, if he doesn't mind working that long and then two hours on a Sunday afternoon would really help me out"

"Yeah alright, I will run that by him"

"I will pay him for the Saturday, as those hours are quite long for a kid."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that" Dean protests, thinking it would be good for Sam to have something productive with which to occupy his time.

"It will ease my mind for putting him to work so long." Cas smiles gently, taking out a pen and paper as Dean shifts uncomfortably, "This is my number, if there are any problems don't hesitate to contact me"

"Err thanks, do you want mine in case Sam backs out? You know what kids can be like! Always changing their minds!"

Cas nods and watches as Dean writes his number down on the bottom and tears it off, sliding it across the desk and carefully placing the bit of paper with Cas's number on in his wallet. Just this simple act of exchanging numbers sent Cas's heart into a hurried pace. Since Dean had walked through the door, Cas had felt there had been something about him. Anna had been right, he was hot. He hadn't had a boyfriend in a while and the last one hadn't ended so well. So to feel familiar feelings begin to stir made him feel uncertain of himself and wary. Dean didn't seem like he was interested in other guys though, after all Anna had tried flirting with him. Cas makes a mental note to ask Anna more about the Winchesters next time he sees her.

Dean clears his throat again, Cas blinks realising he has been staring.

"Sure thanks. I hope to see you soon, I mean Sam soon" Cas stuttered. He kicked himself mentally, he had only just met this guy and he was already stuttering _what the hell?!_

Dean unsure of himself and unsettled by Cas's gaze, shakes it off, saying gruffly,

"Well I'll let you know then what Sammy decides"

Raising a hand in farewell he swiftly leaves, scolding himself for being so weird around someone he has only just met.

As the door closes behind Dean, Cas lets out a tight breath, leaning against the counter he shakes his head unable to believe the way he just acted in front this guy he had known for no more than a few minutes but already found attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam came to help out at Castiel's bakery regularly after that. Having found a new hobby he loved, though wouldn't openly admit, he began to look forward to his weekends with Castiel. Dean would drop him off, stay for some pie and then come to pick him up again, while they all sat around eating the pie Sam had proudly made that day.

At first Dean had been unsure about letting Sam work the hours at the bakery with a man they hardly knew. Sam had protested saying it was Charlie's uncle so they could trust him. Being a bit wary Dean had set out to find out more about this Castiel. Having arranged a get together between Charlie and Sam which wasn't that difficult he quizzed Anna on her brother over a coffee whilst waiting for Sam.

"So, this bakery, Sam keeps going on about. It belongs to one of your brothers?" He enquired

"mm, yes, Castiel. He is such a sweetheart. He has always loved baking. Bless him being the youngest of seven its not been easy for him. Being the only girl hasn't been easy either but what can you do! Family is family." she smiles at him

Dean nods understanding, family being important to him too.

Anna continues, "But yes, the bakery. He decided that's what he wanted to do after several awful jobs at rather, let's just say, not particularly hygienic cafes he had worked in previously. He wanted to show he could do better and make it something enjoyable rather than a chore which was the outlook of the café owners. And besides it was a fresh start as well after his boyfriend left him in the lurch taking all the money they had together after cheating on him. I swear if I meet that guy again I will…."

Dean cuts in, "Cas is gay?"

Anna who had never questioned it and accepted Cas as he was, felt surprise at the question, most people who met them had never bothered to ask or mind when Cas mentioned his past partners not that it came up in conversation often anyway. She looked into Dean's eyes searching his face,

"Is that a problem?" she became defensive not entirely sure what Dean had meant by asking

"No, no, I just err, no nothing, sorry I just woudn't have guessed" he covered himself quickly and knowing how the question must have come across. Being bi himself he knew what people could be like when it came to sexuality and cursed himself for falling into the trap. Although he had never told anyone he was bi, not feeling he had to and it had never come up as most of his relations had been with women. He was still unsure himself which was why the way Castiel had made him feel in the Bakery was propelling him to find out more about this 'Castiel'.

Upset at this new turn and at herself for telling Dean personal information about Cas she probably should have left to Cas to decide whether he wanted people to know, she continued on the defensive,

"Look, Cas is a wonderful person and this bakery is everything to him. He was so happy Sam enjoyed spending time there…"

Dean lay a hand on her shoulder, cutting her off mid flow,

"Hey hey, it's ok. I was just curious. I'm sure he is great. And Sammy will love to continue helping out" he smiles reassuringly.

Anna nods and moves the subject on, "So Sam really enjoyed baking, did he?"

Dean sighs, annoyed with himself for coming across rude and answers "Yeah can't get the kid to shut up about it all!" he chuckles before adding, "That's why I asked about the bakery no other reason I promise"

"It's ok don't worry. Sam will be fine there and it means you get pie" She winks at him.

Dean smiles back, "yes that's true"

After that conversation Dean hadn't brought Castiel up around Anna again, instead focusing on how Charlie was doing which Anna was more prepared to share. He was happy to trust Castiel with Sam during the weekends and not wanting to let Sam down, Dean had finally agreed to him working there. He made a few conditions though, he was to stay the first hour Sam was at the bakery to check Sam was ok and the other was to come an hour early to pick Sam up to enable him to get to know Cas better. Sam grudgingly agreed having wanted to do this by himself and prove he was more than capable.

The first day would always stick in Dean's mind, it wasn't that much had happened or it was anything special, it was the fact it was the first time he and Cas had a proper conversation and the initial feelings Dean had been feeling on their first meeting grew to a definite nervous fleeting in his stomach.

Dean dropped Sam off at the bakery at 10.30 and watched as Sam happily disappeared into the back. He leaned against the counter where he had done so the other week, and looked at the selection of pies on display. He had to admit they all looked delicious. His mouth began to water when the girl at the counter turned her attention to him after finishing with another customer.

"Hey there! Can I get you something?" She smiled at him and handed him a delicate menu which was white with hand sketched pies and breads next to all the options.

"huh?, I'm alright for now thanks, I just…" He stalled as Cas entered through the back, his sleeves were rolled up and he had a white apron on that had Baker written on in swirling font. Just along his jaw was a smudge of flour. He patted his hands down his apron as he smiled gloriously at Dean.

Dean couldn't believe how much of an effect this guy was having on him. He licked his lips nervously as Cas turned to the woman at the counter, whom on any other occasion Dean might have paid more attention to, but how could he with Cas's presence in the room.

"Hello Dean" Cas rumbled, he turned to Meg, "Meg, this is Sam's brother and guardian. Dean, this is Meg my best friend and counter assistant"

Meg smiled warmly, understanding dawning in her eyes, "Ah, I see, nice to you meet you" she directs at Dean, she turns to Cas raising an eyebrow, "I'm more than that though, partner" she playfully nudges Cas's arm. She turns to Dean, "Me and him are hopefully going into business together if I can get my boyfriend to agree" she explains.

Cas looks at Dean, with a wan smile, "Yes Meg is an excellent baker and has proven to me she can help run the business side"

Dean nods relieved after feeling slightly unsettled at the mention of partner. Meg senses the guys want to talk and so excuses herself from the conversation as conveniently a customer enters. "Excuse me boys, I should attend to this customer"

Cas smiles at her before turning back to Dean, who appears to be staring at him intently. From the moment he had stepped out of the kitchen his stomach had been turning cartwheels on seeing Dean leaning against the counter as if he were posing for a photo shoot. The sunlight filtered in through the windows, highlighting flecks of gold in the Winchester's shining green eyes. Having managed to retain his composure when dealing with Meg, he now swallowed nervously as she turned away, leaving them alone, to deal with a customer.

Realising they were just staring at each other, Castiel looks down and away, not knowing exactly what that brief moment meant. Clearing his throat he looks back up to meet Dean's gaze.

"Sam has settled in quickly out back. He knew exactly what to do before I even managed to say anything." He chuckles

Dean snaps out of his daze, having found he couldn't take his eyes off of this quirky yet intriguing guy. He shakes his head and looks down, smiling at the thought of Sam trying to show he knows his stuff,

"Yeah, he's nothing if not enthusiastic" he looks back up only to be caught again in the striking blueness of Castiel's eyes. Trying to keep focused he looks around, shifting his position at the counter and dragging a stool over so he could sit.

"So, that pie Sam made was amazing. I mean have eaten a lot of pie, and wow that was definitely something to remember" Dean praised

Cas pleased, grinned at him, "You liked the pie? I'm glad, would you like to try my new recipe? I'm giving out free samples of each new flavour combination to see if people like them and if they do they end up on the menu"

"I love pie! More pie the better" he laughed, "I'd be up for being a taster"

"Great" Cas enthused, uncovering his latest batch, "I call them pielettes." He grinned

On the platter was an amazing array of miniature pies that each had their own little placard detailing what it was in Cas's extravagant swirl. Dean smiled at the silly name and took pleasure in Cas's care to the smaller details. One pie that was a warm brown colour and had its filling flowing out around it in a sumptuous display of enticing deliciousness had a label that read _sugared apricot and brandy pie_ _with cinnamon_, which sent Dean's mouth-watering just by the name. He looked up at Cas astounded by the intricacy Cas had paid such close attention to. The love and devotion Cas had put into each one was obvious.

After studying the pielettes Cas picked up the Sugared apricot one and offered it to Dean,

"You're favourite" he insists,

Dean looks at Cas taken aback, "How did you….?"

Cas shrugs, a blush colouring his cheeks, "I.. just sort of knew…"

Dean not one to turn down any pie, took the pielette and popped it in his mouth. An explosion of flavours plumed in his mouth. The apricots melting on his tongue while the dash of brandy warmed his pallet through with a delicious lingering aftertaste that reminded Dean of a summers evening.

"Wow" he managed to say after a moment of savouring the sensation, "now that is what I call life changing pie" he smiled admiringly up at Cas, "Really this stuff is awesome"

Pleased at the response he got, Cas beams back, "I'm glad you like it, there's more where that came from"

Before he can stop the words tumbling out, Dean utters, "I bet there is"

They glance at each other, uncertain of how to continue, their gazes lock and Cas opens his mouth to say something when Sam comes back through. Seeing that Dean is still there, he stalks up to him pushing him off the stool.

"Dean! What're you still doing here! I can manage here with Cas by myself" Sam whines.

The moment broken Cas blushes furiously not knowing what he would have said or done if Sam hadn't come at that moment, he still barely knew the guy. All they had shared so far was a few glances and a love of pie. He picks up a cloth and distractedly starts to wipe down the sides.

Dean shakes his head, shocked back into his surroundings to see Sam glaring at him huffing.

"Aha yeah sorry kiddo" he ruffles Sams hair, who swipes his hand away, "I know you're in good hands" he glances back at Cas who now appears busy, "I'll pick you up later yeah?"

Sam looks at him pointedly, "Yes, now go!"

Dean chuckles, before looking over to Cas who doesn't seem to be paying him any more attention, not wanting to disturb him but wishing he had said something further regretfully leaves turning back at the door for one last glance.

Cas is staring at him steadily and as he raises a hand in farewell, he sees Cas redden, quickly nodding in his direction before returning to work. "I'll pick Sam up at 4" Dean calls over his shoulder. Shutting the door behind him, he shakes himself uncertain of what he had wanted to happen.

Cas watches Dean leave, as the door closes he curses under his breath about not acting cooler about the whole thing, he was sure Dean could tell exactly how he felt and had just made a fool of himself. Bringing him out of his thoughts is Meg looking at him teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

Cas glances at her sideways, "shut up" he mutters but unable to stop the smile creeping onto his face.

…

The day seemed to drag for Castiel, waiting for 4pm. He told himself that wasn't what he was doing, but he knew it and so did Meg who had gone on to tease him relentlessly saying they could go on double dates, to which Cas had tried but failed to block out. He began imagining ways he could get to know Dean better, his favourite image of Dean sweeping in and declaring they go somewhere more private. Cas shook his head, scolding himself for letting his mind get carried away. Reminding himself Dean was only there for Sam, he went to find where Sam was having not seen him for a while.

Sam was sitting sulking in the back, one of his efforts had gone badly wrong and he had tried to hide the evidence but had only made things worse by getting cake mix all over the kitchen. As well as that his pie for Dean wasn't going so well either having accidently mixed some of the cake batter in with the pie pastry. Cas found him in a mound of broken cake, pie and a cloud of flour.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned looking around at the destruction.

"I'm sorry Cas, this is my first proper day and I've already messed up"

Cas sits down next to him and picks up some of the mixed up pastry/dough. "No, don't worry. We can try to make something with this and see how it turns out. Even if I mess up, which I do, I tend not to waste anything so turn a mistake into an eccentric alteration." He smiles down at Sam "How does that sound?"

Sam's face slowly brightens responding "Yeah! What can we make out of this though?"

"Well lets bake it and see, I'm sure Dean will be happy with whatever you make" Cas begins to pick up all the mess, to start the clean up and to distract himself from further thoughts of Dean Winchester. Sam rushes to help.

…..

For Sam the days went by far too quickly, he felt like he had only been there for an hour or so when it was time to go. Fortunately for him Dean had begun to linger in the bakery chatting with Meg, eating the days special pie and talking to Cas. A lot. Sam had noticed a change in Dean. He was happier and whistled on his way to dropping Sam off at the bakery. He loved seeing his older brother smile more in place of the constant frown that used to shadow his face. Sam being the intuitive and bright kid he was, was sure it was to do with the pies he now got on a frequent basis but he also had a growing suspicion it was to do with Castiel. From that first afternoon when Dean had picked him up from the Bakery he had felt a shift in the air and being attuned to Deans mood felt it lighten as he spoke more and more with Cas. He didn't miss the gazes Dean threw to Cas when Cas wasn't looking nor the ones Cas gave Dean. He remembers that afternoon as being one of his happiest.

4pm drew near and Sam really didn't want to go. He heard the Impala roar as it drew up outside and his heart sank, his time was over. Knowing Dean was normally impatient to get him home, he collected his things and walked slowly to the front of the shop. So he was surprised when Dean was sitting casually at the counter eating some pie and laughing with Meg and Cas. Recovering quickly from his surprise he was delighted that Dean was taking the time to show an interest in the Bakery.

"Hey Dean!" he called cheerily pulling up another stool at the counter

"Hey Sammy" Dean smiled "Cas has just been telling me you made a hybrid pie today. A mix of cake and pie was it?"

Sam beamed "Cas helped fix the mess I had made this morning! But it seems to have turned out well!" He places the pie box on the table and opens it to find a banoffee pie with chocolate fudge chunks scattered around it.

"We managed to separate the pastry and cake when it was baked. So we put the pastry as a base for the banoffee mixture I had made recently and the cake we turned into a new twist of brownies." Cas winks at Sam

Sam turns to Dean excitement, lighting his face, "Cas is brilliant! He loves experimenting so didn't tell me off for mixing up the two and said we would find something to make it into! And he did! It was awesome!"

"So it seems" Dean chuckled, he looked up to give Cas a grateful smile for looking after Sam so well and felt the same tingle in his stomach as their eyes met.

Dean had been looking forward to this all day. More pie, seeing Sammy happy and getting another chance to get to know Cas. He had managed to call off work early in order to get there slightly before the hour he had told Sam. As he had entered Cas had been talking with a customer about some baking fair that was going on across town and he was happy to just stand in the doorway and watch as Cas's face and eyes lit up as he spoke about his baking. Cas look up from his conversation to see Dean and his face transforms into a dazzlingly smile. Dean taken aback can't believe he was the one causing the smile, looking around him, before Cas motioned him over and finished with the customer before him.

"Dean, you're here early"

"Thought I would try and see if I could get any more pie before closing" he said sitting down feeling more comfortable to so than stand. Cas as always was covered in flour and some sort of pastry or dough, which made Dean smile. How was it the apron he wore stayed almost immaculate while his face and hands got covered.

"What?" Cas enquired as Dean laughed.

"Nothing, you just have something right there" he indicated on his face where Cas had a smudge of cream over his brow.

Cas tried to wipe it off but couldn't. Dean not being to stop himself, leant forward and wiped it off for him, licking his fingers clean and he leaned away again.

Cas looked at the clock. Only 3.00. After having fixed Sam's mess and managed to impressively in his mind create a mixture of dessert pie and little brownie chunks from the cake mixture had returned to the front leaving Sam with simpler tasks to complete, like icing biscuits.

As he dealt with customers and spoke to Meg about particular sweet breads he wanted to experiment with, the clock dragged its way round to 3.30. He was engaged in a very interesting conversation with a customer about the baking fair which he had enetered into previously but hadn't found the time to this year when he heard the front door open.

He continued to express his delight in the ongoings at the fair, not thinking anything of it, but when the door failed to close, he looked up. It was Dean. He smiled in Dean's direction his stomach turning summersaults. When Dean continued to stand in the doorway, he beckoned him forward, finishing his conversation with the woman,

"I'll definitely pop along when I have the time. Thank you for letting me know how the competition is going" he smiled warmly at her before looking back at Dean who was making his way over. "If you might excuse me I have another customer"

"Dean, you're here early" he thought he said too eagerly

"Thought I would try and see if I could get any more pie before closing"

Pleased Dean seemed to enjoy his pies so much Cas picked up another menu and placed it on the counter between them, about to ask if he would like anything while he waited for Sam, when Dean laughed.

"What?" Cas enquired looking around him to see what was so funny

"Nothing, you just have something right there" he indicated on his face where Cas had a smudge of cream over his brow.

Cas tried to wipe it off but couldn't. Cas watched as Dean leant forward and wiped it off for him, licking his fingers clean as he leaned away again. For a moment Cas thought he was dreaming. He shook his head and saw Dean looking guilty. For why he didn't know. Recovering himself Cas adjusted the menu before them and looked up into Deans face.

Dean didn't know what to do. He had just technically stroked Cas's face. Again he cursed himself for barely knowing this guy and already feeling the beginning of attraction rise up in his heart and body.

He cleared his throat, resolving to at least talk to Cas like any other normal person would before he did anything else.

"So, how's Sammy doing?"

Cas also feeling similarly to Dean, catches onto the welcome change of topic,

"He's great, I could really see him becoming a baker one day"

"Not before he is a mechanic" Dean jests to ease the tension that begun to build.

Cas laughs and they both relax. They spend the next 30 minutes talking about each other's jobs and as they had both wanted to do getting to know the other.

Meg in amongst helping customers throws in little jibs about Cas, making them laugh, noticing the atmosphere seemed to have tensed slightly. When Sam came striding through the back door, with pie box in hand. His face lit up when he saw Dean sitting at the counter.

"Hey Dean!" he called cheerily pulling up another stool.

"Hey Sammy" Dean smiled "Cas has just been telling me you made a hybrid pie today. A mix of cake and pie was it?"

Sam beamed "Cas helped fix the mess I had made this morning! But it seems to have turned out well!" He places the pie box on the table. Dean opens it to find a banoffee pie with chocolate fudge chunks scattered around it. He licks his lips at the thought of eating it.

"We managed to separate the pastry and cake when it was baked. So we put the pastry as a base for the banoffee mixture I had made recently and the cake we turned into a new twist of brownies." Cas is saying as Dean closes the lid.

Sam turns to Dean excitement, lighting his face, "Cas is brilliant! He loves experimenting so didn't tell me off for mixing up the two and said we would find something to make it into! And he did! It was awesome!"

"So it seems" Dean chuckled, he looked up to give Cas a grateful smile for looking after Sam so well and felt the same tingle in his stomach as their eyes met. Now knowing slightly more about Cas than he had when he walked in he felt confident enough to venture an idea forward.

"hey Sammy, I have an idea and this is only if Cas is ok with it, why don't we eat your delicious pie here and share it with Cas and Meg who have been working so hard and I'm sure they would love to sample your creation," He looks up at Cas, who smiles back. Sam loves the idea and turns to Cas,

"Yes! You must try some too! Is it ok to stay after Meg closes the shop so we can all eat it together!"

"It's perfectly alright with me, Meg?" Cas chuckles, delighted at the prospect of spending more time with the Winchesters.

Meg smiles wickedly at him, "Of course" she winks at Cas before closing the bakery and getting out four forks to eat Sams pie with.

It was interesting and certainly needed a bit more tweaking, but overall everyone enjoyed it and laughed as Cas told Meg and Dean of how he had found Sam in such a state before they made it.

Meg looking at her watch apologises as she gets up to leave,

"Sorry guys, as much as I love chatting I have to go, the bf will be waiting!"

"Ok see you tomorrow" Cas waves and turns back to the Winchesters still sitting at the counter,

"This has been nice. Thank you" he says smiling at the pair

"No thank you, its good to see Sammy finding his feet here and enjoying it so much" Dean returns,

"Yeah thanks Cas!" Sam chimes in, "Can we do this every weekend?" he enquired cheekily, "I like sitting and eating pie with you both"

"Sure thing buddy" Dean replies before looking at Cas sheepishly, it not being his place to make promises on that front, "I mean if Cas doesn't mind"

Cas warms to hear they both want to continue this set up as he had just been thinking how he didn't particularly want them to go, especially Dean, not that he was going to say that out loud. This time playing is cool, he looks at Dean happily and winks at Sam.

"Of course, you can. It would be my pleasure"

Dean and Cas look at each other at the same time. As their gazes meet they both feel a change, but still uncertain of how the other feels look away.

Soon enough though eating the pie Sam had made, when Dean came to pick him up at the end of the day, became a regular appointment. With everyone looking forward to the next one to come along quickly. Dean and Cas quickly became close getting to know one another over the chats they had while Sam cleaned up. Meg continued to tease Cas, pushing him to say something. Yet either was still to act upon the feelings they felt.


	3. Chapter 3

As the months passed Dean had begun to find excuses to visit Cas in his bakery. At first it was he needed a few orders for a couple of parties his work was holding, then it was Sam's school was putting on some sort of event for parents and guardians which he had to provide something for followed by a numerous of weak excuses. After a while he stopped saying why he was there and just turned up most lunch times for a bite a to eat and for a chance to talk to Cas.

He found that quite often Cas was too busy to give Dean his full attention, but he didn't mind if it meant he could sit and eat pie while watching Cas work.

He was sitting in his usual spot at the counter which Cas had now begun to keep for him by marking it with a placard that had the word _Reserved_, swirled across it in his elegant handwriting, when instead of Cas pushing his pie across to him with a smile before returning to the other customers, it was Meg.

"No Cas today?" Dean asked

"Hey to you too mister" she smirked back.

Meg had become increasingly annoying of late, throwing him knowing glances and prodding him for information about what he and Cas spoke about. But knowing he had just been slightly rude, he apologised,

"Sorry, hiya Meg. How you doing?"

"I'm good thanks, and to answer your question he rang in sick this morning."

This worried Dean, in the couple of months he had now known Cas for he had never missed a day of work or been ill enough to do so before.

"Ill? What's wrong? Is it serious?" Deans voice colours with concern,

"Whoa, talk about jumping to conclusions, he's just a little under the weather," Meg cautioned, " well, that's what he said, at least.."

Unable to shake the sudden worry rising in the pit of his stomach, Dean decided he needed to know for sure. He firmly believed that he and Cas were now good friends. They were as of yet to do anything beyond the bakery walls, but Cas had always seemed so busy and he was swamped with work too recently, his breaks to the bakery the only spare time he had. He hadn't even seen Sam in a few days, having thought it best he stay with Anna and Charlie while he had to work the night shifts. Resolving to see if Cas is ok he decides to go and visit Cas. For all he knew Cas might need him.

"Where does he live, Meg?"

Meg scoffs until she realises he is serious, "What? You a stalker now? Ever heard of a text or phone call?" she teased.

"Meg…"

She looks at him for a moment as if weighing her options. She knew the two guys had been getting close, hell she even teased Cas about it, but she hadn't known where Dean had stood in the relationship, until now. She glanced at Dean again, the concern evident in his face.

"Alright, here." She grabs a napkin and in a rough scrawl writes down Cas's address. "Don't…." She trails off not entirely sure she didn't want Dean to do. Pretend to care and then hurt Cas she guessed.

"I won't" Dean says quietly , knowing what was probably going through Megs mind. He grabbed the napkin and quickly left, calling over his shoulder,

"I'll let you know how he is"

Meg smiles to herself, hoping that something might finally come of the months of blatantly obvious flirtation between the two. She just hopes Dean meant it, not knowing him as well as Cas and having heard rumours of Deans past with countless number of women and on occasion men.

….

Having checked the address on the napkin several times he now stood outside a block of flats not that far from the Bakery. It was far enough to warrant Deans anxiety to grow as he drove over though. Standing at the buzzer, he checked the napkin one more time whilst taking in a deep breath and pushing the button.

No answer.

"Dammit Cas, answer" he muttered under his breath.

He pressed the buzzer again, holding it on for a bit. He was just about to press it again when he heard it crackle and Cas' familiar tones rumbled through.

"Hello?"

"Cas" Dean sighs relieved to hear his voice "Cas are you ok? It's me Dean"

There's a pause which makes Dean uncomfortable, he curses himself for having come, now feeling like an idiot. Why had he rushed all this way in the first place. _People got sick all the time. It wasn't as if they… _His thoughts were cut short when Cas' voice came back through

"Dean" he heard Cas' response and wasn't sure how to take it, the crackling on the line made it hard to hear Cas' tone of voice,

"How do you know where I live?"

Dean wasn't entirely surprised by the question but he had been expected a dismissal or something along those lines, he shouldn't have been so taken aback by the obvious matter or at least to Cas that was probably at the forefront of his mind. _Stupid_ he thought to himself, when his heart dropped at the question, what had he been hoping for? Cas to be ecstatic he practically stalked him to his flat? Stuttering he replied,

"Err… err, Meg. Meg she gave it to me. She said you were ill, I.. I thought… I er was just coming to check you weren't … I mean that you were ok"

Silence follows again and Dean hits the wall with his fist annoyed he had sounded so pathetic.

"Come up, Dean" The buzzer sounded as he heard the door unlock with a faint click.

He opened the door, pausing in the doorway. This was the first time he was going to see Cas outside the bakery and it was in his flat. This was Cas' flat! Nerves seeped through his body as he began to climb the stairs.

…

Sitting in his apartment, Cas was fine. He wasn't ill at all. He just wanted a relief from seeing Dean and not being able to do anything. After two months of knowing him they still hadn't organised anything beyond it. Every time Cas thought Dean was going to ask, he didn't and his heart dropped. Each time he felt he had summoned up enough courage, Dean had to go or changed the subject they were on, or another customer demanded to be served.

He loved seeing Dean at his counter most lunchtimes. He never tried to expect Dean's appearance as he wasn't there every day. Yet he couldn't help feel a little sad each time the lunch hour passed and Dean hadn't shown.

Recently though he had begun to resent Dean. Out of no fault of Deans, it was simply that Cas had found he had begun to fall for this man who came to his counter and ate his pie. He was beautiful and charming and funny. When Dean wasn't there, he was practically all Cas thought about. It was just if this had been any other guy or situation Cas felt they at least would have gone for a coffee now and not the ones they shared over the pie Sam made for them at the weekends. He wanted it to be just them. Even though Dean was there at his bakery, he still felt unsure over whether Dean came for him or for the pie. He had almost strayed a hand a couple of times over Deans as he passed him his order. But each time restrained himself from doing so. He couldn't keep up the self-control much longer and needed a day to himself in order to try regain some composure for the next time he saw Dean.

He was pottering around his kitchen at his flat baking out of habit, having texted Meg.

Not coming in today. Feeling ill. Sorry to leave you to deal with everything. I will make it up to you. C xx

He felt awful lying to Meg. She was his best friend and he knew she would be suspicious, so was surprised when her text back just read,

No worries, hun. Get better soon. I'll bring some cake over when I close M xx

He had expected some kind of rebuke. Since it wasn't in the text he would probably face her later when she brought the cake round. She always did then when she was worried about him and wanted to cheer him up.

The day passed quite quickly. Baking in one's home seemed to make the time pass rather than pan out the day like it did in his bakery. It was soon lunchtime and he tried not to think of Dean entering the bakery and not finding him there. _Would he care? Or even notice?_ He flung himself on his sofa as he moodily ate the chocolate doughnuts he had just made. He was flicking through channels trying not to think of Dean sitting at the counter with the Sun filtering through the window and picking out his freckles and highlighting the golden flecks in his deep green eyes. Obviously he was failing miserably and sighed frustrated with himself when the buzzer rang out through his apartment.

Confused as to why someone was ringing his door at this time of day he sat and waited. Hoping whoever it was would go away and leave him to his brooding. After a silence Cas turned back to the TV which was on some soppy rom com. He turned it off with a frustrated flick of his wrist when the buzzer went again this time more prolonged. Whoever it was wasn't going to be deterred so easily. Cas slowly walked over to the intercom, picking it up wearily, he pressed the receiver to his ear, listening before tentatively answering the call,

"Hello?" he asked cautiously

"Cas"

The rough low voice cut through his apartment. Having heard it and listened to it almost religiously for weeks now he knew it was Dean instantly.

"Cas, are you ok? It's me Dean"

Cas pressed his head to the wall, closing his eyes. Before he could stop himself he found himself repeating Deans name outloud,

"Dean"

He cursed himself hoping that Dean couldn't hear the longing in his voice and the anguish that he felt knowing Dean was downstairs at his door! Thoughts crashed through his mind, old fantasies playing out, questions, feelings. _Why had he come? What did he want? How did he know where he lived?_ With this last question hovering in his mind, it slipped out,

"How do you know where I live?"

_Dammit!_ Out of all the things he could have said or asked. _Was that really the most pressing thing?_ He swallowed around his annoyance at himself. He could have asked anything, it was a perfect opportunity to tell Dean how he felt without having to face him, but he knew that was wrong. You couldn't just tell someone you had feelings for them over intercom. He rebuked himself for even having thought it and resigning himself to having asked the question he did, he waited for a response.

It came slowly and it sounded as if Dean was stumbling over his words. Dean? Unsure of himself? Cas straightened up as her heard Dean tell him Meg had given him his address. Of course she would have. She'd been needling him for weeks about what was going on between him and Dean. Really he should have expected it from her. Realising he hadn't said anything for a while, thinking quickly he replied,

"Come up, Dean" he pressed the release button before he knew what he was doing.

_What?! Come up!? What made me say that!? _He thought bewildered. He had wanted time to compose himself in order to stop him from doing anything stupid in front of Dean and now he was literally asking for it. Flustered he looked around the apartment. Dean was going to be standing or sitting in here and soon. He couldn't quite believe it. He rushed around tidying as he went, making sure everything was in order. It mattered to him how Dean perceived him and didn't want Dean thinking he lived in a mess as well worked in one.

Satisfied he waited by the door, wringing his hands nervously. This was Dean coming up to see him, not just some guy he had briefly met on a night out. Dean who was able to send nerves tingling through his body just by stepping through the door of his bakery. Dean who he had, he admitted to himself, completely fallen for.

He wasn't feeling prepared at all to see Dean. Especially in his home. He wanted to say so many things and get some questions answered. He had never thought for a moment the opportunity would occur here. His imaginings had been somewhere more formal at first, like a café or maybe even a restaurant but not here. He had always stopped himself before he got to his apartment in his mind or Deans imaginary one, thinking it was too forward for him even in his own imagination.

His thoughts scattered as he heard footsteps in the hall oustside his door, followed closely by light knocking.

He stood up straight and took in a breath as he hesitantly opened the door. He stalled in his tracks, his breath escaping him as his gaze fell upon the striking figure of Dean Winchester. His gold hair illuminated by the lights behind him and his intense green eyes shining in concern. Concern for him.

"Dean" He feebly croaked out.

"Hey Cas"

….

_Cas would live on the top floor_, Dean thought to himself, as he panted up the flight of stairs. He couldn't believe he was here. The force that had gripped him in the bakery to make him come here, seemed to have faded, leaving an uncertainty of what he was going to face when he reached Cas' apartment. It wasn't even that either, he wasn't sure what he would do. This was Cas' private home. It was as if they had skipped the stages in between and jumped straight to the meet in flat stage.

Although this had been his doing. Cas might not even want to see him when he finally got up there. He might just be being polite. Dean shook his head to clear away those thoughts. He was going to see Cas in a situation where he didn't have an audience, or an annoying Meg in the way to interrupt. There were so many things he wanted to get off his chest, but if Cas really was ill, now might not be the best time to say anything. At least he would be able to confirm Cas' health by seeing him and that's what had spurred him to come in the first instance. Determined to see the visit through he continued on his way until he stood outside Cas' apartment. Not wanting to give himself time to pause or back out he knocked, taking care not to be too disruptive in case Cas had a headache.

The door opened to reveal Cas standing in a stream of sunlight, lit from behind Dean could only see the shadows that seemed to play across Cas' face. Raising a hand to defend his eyes against the sun, he saw Cas' staring at him with his deep blue eyes.

"Dean" he heard Cas say in greeting

He looked at Cas worried, not seeing anything obviously ill about Cas that would be cause for concern her stepped forward, overcome by a sudden feeling of being shy but also extremely happy to see Cas.

"Hey Cas" he replied shakily and out of breath, "Can I come in?" He ventured.

"Of course" Cas stood aside to let Dean pass, their hands grazing as Dean walked into Cas' living space.

Cas stared down at his hand where Deans had brushed past it. Dean was in his apartment. He closed the door slowly behind him, turning to look at Dean in his living room. It took his breath away to see Dean in life standing where he wouldn't let his imagination take him.

Dean couldn't believe it, his body carried him forward into Cas' place. He was here with Cas. He watched as Cas closed the door, his nerves sending shivers down to his body.

To break the tension that was humming through the air, he looked down,

"So, how are you feeling?" he said tugging his jacket sleeve down, "Meg said you were ill"

Cas breaks out of his daze and steps forward towards Dean, not being able to look at Dean, he mutters,

"I'm feeling better now" his stomach twists guiltily as he lies to Dean's face, "It was just a mild ailment"

Dean confused again, having seen Cas battle through small illnesses before, at the bakery, wearing a mask, hairnet and gloves to combat it, failed to see how this would warrant taking time off. Thinking it must have been something he had done, as nothing never seemed to go his way so why should this he steps closer to Cas, searching his face.

"Cas, have I done or said something…."

Castiel looks up into Deans face, surprised he would think such a thing, it was his problem he could no longer seem to control himself in Deans presence.

"No Dean. Why would you think that. No it's…" he sighs "I don't know"

He looks away ashamed he still can't admit his feelings, yet his whole body is itching to stroke Deans face or reach out for his hand. To distract himself he goes into the kitchen and leans over a chair, closing his eyes, trying to compose himself.

Dean was struggling not to pull Cas into his arms and tell him everything was ok. When Cas moved away into the kitchen he felt the loss of his physical proximity like a blow. He hadn't realised they had been standing so close. This was ridiculous, Cas was making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time, not since Lisa his ex from years ago. He saw Cas lean over a chair in a kitchen and his heart constricted as Cas' shoulders tensed and he could see the muscles slide beneath his shirt.

Not knowing if he was about to do the right thing or look even more stupid than he thought he must already seem to Cas, he slowly walks up behind him and places a hand lightly on Cas' shoulder. He feels Cas tense under his hand, but before he can back out he call Cas' name softly.

"Cas"

Unsure of how to proceed Dean begins to ramble, "I'm sorry… I…. I don't know what it was… that I…

Deans touch was too much and now he was rambling. He may have been able to stay composed if it had been firm but the gentle, lingering touch he felt toppled all of Cas' senses. A series of tingling nerves pulsed through his body as Deans hand lay on his shoulder.

"Dean…" He cuts Dean off when without warning and surprising himself and Dean he turns, grabbing Dean in his hands, pushing him up against the wall. He just snapped. The touch and Dean trying to explain this tension in the air away was too much. Their gazes lock as Dean recovers from the knock. Their hearts begin to race the other sure theirs is audible. A thousand things they both want to say and hear pass between them as they stare into each other's eyes.

Having come this far Cas, summons what courage he has left and loosens his grip on Deans arms, to place his hands either side of Deans body on the wall, and presses his own against Deans. Never losing eye contact he lowers his head and watches as Dean closes his eyes. Taking this as encouragement Cas closes his own as their lips meet in a hungry kiss.

Dean relaxes as he succumbs to Cas. Relishing in what is happening he allows Cas to part his mouth with his tongue. Aching for more he wraps his arms around Cas' waist pulling him closer. Cas' tongue slips into his mouth as he responds with his own.

The kiss is deep and passionate, erupting from weeks of built up sexual tension between the pair and their own fantasies including the other.

Cas was spinning inside. He couldn't believe he had just taken the first plunge. But when Dean didn't resist as he fully expected him to, he relaxed as his whole body surged with passion that was ignited by Deans lips on his. It was better than he could have ever hoped for or imagined. Deans hands traced patterns up and down his back and his mouth tasted of pie and whisky.

Equally elated at this turn in events, Dean couldn't get over the speed in which Cas had managed to get him pinned to the wall and sink them into a blissful kiss. At first he had been slightly unnerved startled at being thown against the wall. As he had stared into those blue eyes he knew Cas wanted what he did. As he felt Cas' lips press down on his own, he felt his world shift. This was it. It was so different from anything else he had ever experienced. His whole body felt it was humming with pleasure as Cas pushed him further against the wall and their tongues met in a warm tangle.

Neither of them wanted it to end. With Cas being in the position of power though they needed to breathe. Cas pulled back barely an inch, their lips still brushing.

"Dean" he whispered his voice coarse from all the emotion that was welling inside of him.

"shhh" Dean replied wanting to savour the moment as he felt Cas' lips move against his own. He settled for leaning their foreheads together so they could catch their breath and not wanting to rush anything and ruin what they had.

Cas obliged smiling and enjoying the sound of Dean's haggard breathing slow. They were pressed so close against the wall he could feel Deans heart beat through his clothes. Cas couldn't have imagined a more perfect resolution to his feelings outpouring than this and now he knew Dean felt the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing had particularly happened after they kissed. Cas had offered Dean a drink and Dean had accepted, a huge grin on his face.

Cas pulled back from their embrace, gesturing to the kitchen,

"You want something to drink?" he asked suddenly becoming bashful. He scolded himself for feeling so, especially after what they had just shared.

Dean watched appreciatively as Cas sauntered back into the Kitchen. It was obvious that was where Cas felt most at home, surrounded by his baking utensils.

"Just a beer thanks" he said letting the fondness he felt for Cas seep into his voice. It felt so good to openly show his feelings for Cas after bottling them up and not wanting to admit to himself now, more often than not denying them.

Cas opened the fridge and chucked a beer back to him, which Dean caught with an effortless grace. Impressed, Cas walked over to where Dean now lent against the door mantle.

"Nice catch, any other moves I should know about?" he looks at Dean with a cheeky glint in his eye.

Dean laughs and shakes his head at Cas, gazing up at him through his eyelashes.

"Wait and see" he retorts back, as Cas pecks his cheek with a tender smile.

They spent the evening talking quietly together. They sneaked glances at each other as they spoke, blushing each time they caught the other staring. They spoke of little things and personal, deep things. Dean told Cas all about Sam and their dead beat dad, meaning he had to bring Sam up from a very young age. He spoke of how well he was doing at school and how he already had aspirations to become a lawyer. Noting the pride in Dean's voice as he spoke of Sam, Cas chuckled,

"Even after showing such promise as a fellow baker?"

"Even after" Dean replied with a laugh. "Believe me when I say I tried to get him into mechanics too"

Cas in turn told Dean about Anna and Charlie and his extensive family. But Anna and Charlie were his family in his eyes, he didn't need the rest of them.

"Wow" Dean leant back in his chair, "family issues, well aren't we a pair"

Cas rolled his eyes not being able to stop the smile spread across his face. They continued to converse well into the night, when Deans stomach rumbled. He patted his stomach, flashing Cas a grin.

"I'll bake you something" Cas offered, smiling back and letting his gaze linger over Deans stomach and up to his lips, which Dean was in the process of licking.

"Sounds good to me" Dean stretches in his chair, winking at Cas as he pulls his apron on.

While baking his favourite pie, Dean comes up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist and planting tender, soppy kisses down his neck.

"Mmm smells good Cas"

"Me or the pie" Cas jokes

"Both, both is good" Dean whispers next to his ear, teasingly nibbling at the soft lobe.

"Dean, I have to concentrate"

"Am I too distracting?"

Cas flicks some pastry in Deans face laughing. Licking it away Dean turns Cas around and scruffs his head. Cas pushes him away gently, still laughing

"Why don't you put a film on while I finish this." he states pointedly, gesturing at Dean with his wooden spoon.

Dean winks at Cas and leans forward to lick apricot juice off Cas' cheek, he was always getting some part of the pie all over him,

"Right you are" he turns toward the living room, kicking his shoes off as he plonks down on the sofa.

A few minutes later Cas joins him with hot baked pie in hand. They sit and eat watching some awful historical drama. Dean notices the gap between him and Cas on the sofa, and looks at Cas, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, this needs to be remedied" he says as he pulls Cas towards him.

Cas snuggles into Deans arms feeling content. Glad Dean had made the first move. He had begun feeling shy and hadn't wanted to push himself on Dean. He gazes up at Dean who matches his stare,

"Let me try something" Cas says, nerves skimming through his body

Dean looks at him quizzically as Cas scoops the remainder of the pie onto his fork, moving it towards Dean. Understanding, Dean maintains eye contact and letting Cas feed him. Chewing thoughtfully he watches as Cas places the fork back down and catching Cas' hand, he lifts Cas' fingers to his mouth. Licking Cas' fingers clean, he feels a shiver run through both their bodies in unison.

The moment is broken when Dean, unable to stop a yawn, does so loudly,

"That was some god damn good pie, Cas"

"Glad you liked it, there's more where that came from" Cas said provocatively

Remembering the first time Cas had served him this pie, Dean retorts smiling,

"I bet there is"

They both lean in for another kiss, this time soft and tender.

Dean yawns again,

"It's so good its making me sleepy, filling up on all this pie" he closes his eyes happy for the first time in a long time.

He feels Cas move further into his arms and he tightens his grip as they both begin to drift off to sleep. Dean falls asleep first snoring slightly. Amused Cas leans up and kisses away the pie crumbs at the corner of Deans mouth. Gazing at his sleeping form affectionately, he leans his head against Deans shoulder letting the lulls of sleep wash over him as he sank into a deep and happy slumber. The pairs feelings mirroring exactly in that vulnerable and private moment.

….

After that evening they were inseparable. The routine was almost the same as before, Dean would come every lunchtime and bring Sam along at the weekends. Except now they knew how the other felt and they didn't have to pretend anymore. They openly showed their affection in public, holding hands and kissing each other in greeting, the only downside being Megs teasing taunts.

"What did I say!? I knew there was something between you two!" She kept on exclaiming whenever she could.

They tended to ignore her as Cas gave Dean his pie with a kiss on the cheek. Dean would smile and find it hard to eat the pie politely with his broad grin on his face. Dean also spent more time round at Cas' apartment, when Sam was at Charlie's it was easy. They still hadn't done much apart from kissing and cuddling but that seemed enough for now. They were still finding things out about the other. It wasn't long though before they both wanted more, they just hadn't found the right moment yet. In addition Dean didn't want to go any further without telling Sam, not wanting to keep anything from him. Dean told him pretty much straight away, well told wasn't exactly how it happened more Sam being the annoyingly bright and aware kid he was had picked up on it.

"Sam, come here a minute"

Sam sat next to Dean munching on some pielettes he had taken away from Cas' bakery. Suddenly suspicious Dean eyes the pastry,

"Did you pay for those?" he shook his head and not waiting for Sam to respond got straight to the point,

"I have to tell you something, about me and Cas. You see we're…" he tried searching for the right words but before he could Sam cut him off,

"You're a couple, I know!" Sam smiled up at him, "It's so obvious! And besides I like seeing you happy Dean"

Dean amazed looked down at his little brother, hugging him close,

"Thank you Sammy" he says into his hair.

Sam squirms free, "Just coz' I like seeing you happy doesn't mean you get to hug me" he pouts and runs off to find Charlie.

Dean smiles to himself glad of Sam's acceptance. The only person who had been a slight problem was Anna. Seeing as she had been outrageously flirting with him, previously it was hard to tell her the news. Yet again though it wasn't Dean or Cas who were able to tell her. She overheard Sam and Charlie talking.

Charlie was very fond of her Uncle Cas and knew when there was something new in his life. Now was one of those times. Like Sam and Meg, she had seen the way Dean and Cas looked at each other and moved around the other. Putting two and two together she quickly deciphered what was going on. She brought it up with Sam.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her quizzical

"What do you think about Uncle Cas and Dean?"

"You mean together?"

She nodded cautiously

Surprising her Sam shrugged and replied, "I wish they would just get together already. It's obvious. They make each other happy. I don't know what's stopping them"

Charlie stared at him before grinning widely. They continued to play their fantasy game, each pondering when the couple would get their act together. And so when they did, they couldn't have been happier.

However Anna having overheard their conversation, felt hurt. Cas hadn't said anything to her. She felt so stupid for having been such a terrible flirt. If she had known….

If Cas had just said something instead of letting her continue to make a fool of herself she would have backed off. As it was she had continued to flirt with Dean when he came to pick Sam up and now felt like an idiot.

She and Cas had had a couple of arguments. None about Dean, but just about how she felt Cas had forgotten her and stopped talking to her and telling her things. They hadn't spoken for a couple of weeks, and it was beginning to upset Charlie who sensed the tension whenever she mentioned Uncle Cas.

….

It was a weekend and as it drew towards the end of the day, Dean came along to the Bakery as usual. Both Sam and Charlie had been helping Cas out that day and ran out to meet Dean as they heard the Impalas roar. He picked Charlie up and swung her round,

"Hey there Charlie"

"Hey Dean" She grinned

Dean patted Sam on the back, Sam no longer liking to be cuddled seeing himself all grown up. Sam nodded at Dean but couldn't stop from smiling.

"Cas is out back if you were wondering" he says trying to be innocent,

Dean looks at him and punches his shoulder lightly,

"Watch it kiddo" he chuckles but moves towards the back of the bakery anyway, calling a hello over to Meg, who sends a small wave, but is too busy with a customer to reply.

He enters the kitchen to see Cas clearing away for the day, with his back to him. Smiling fondly to himself he sneaks up behind him, sliding his hands around Cas' waist and trailing his fingers along the exposed skin between the bottom of Cas' shirt and jeans. He places his chin on Cas' shoulder as he feels the other shudder with surprise and pleasure.

"Hey Cas"

"Hello Dean"

Cas turns his head to kiss Deans cheek while finishing off cleaning his work station. Having done so, Dean turns him in his arms, gazing from his eyes to his lips and back again,

"So, what about that date you promised me? Hmmm?"

"You know Dean, they say patience is a virtue" Cas replies grinning

"Oh really?" Dean closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Cas' he pulls away with a cheeky glint in his eye, "I have to disagree"

Cas rolls his eyes and is about to reply when they hear a cough behind them. They pull apart to see who it is, though Dean keeps a firm arm wrapped around Cas.

Anna stands in the doorway, looking crushed. Of course she knew, but to have it confirmed was devastating. She had felt so sure she had had a chance. She felt silly for having thrown herself at Dean. Admittedly Dean had never returned any of her advances so she shouldn't have been that upset. At no point had he even led her on, it had all been her forcing her own desires onto this wonderful man. She sighed inwardly knowing that Cas deserved this, he deserved some happiness for once and Dean had made him the happiest she had seen him in a long time. Even she could see that, and besides she still had her daughter, Charlie and that was enough. Recollecting herself and putting on a smile for the couple she said airily,

"I've come to pick up the kids, apparently they are having a movie marathon weekend!" she laughed weakly, quickly glancing at Dean, "Has Sam cleared it with you?"

Dean smiles at Anna, knowing how she must be feeling, "Of course, I hope he has an awesome time. Send my love to Charl"

She smiles half-heartedly, "Will do, I'll keep you posted. Have a good weekend guys. See you Cas."

Cas raises a hand in farewell as she ducks out the room, closing the door behind her. She briefly leans against it, letting out her breath, _keep it together, come on Anna_, she thought to herself before putting up a big smile to face Sam and Charlie. She walked forwards into the bakery to see them happily chatting away with Meg.

"Hey kids, you ready?"

"Yeah!" they say in unison, jumping from their stools and waving at Meg.

Anna smiles at them it not quite reaching her eyes,

"Come on then and we can eat this delicious pie when we get home" she tells them as she picks up a pie from the counter and pays for it ushering the kids away. "Thanks Meg for keeping an eye on them, see you round"

"No problem. Bye Sam! Bye Charlie! See you Anna"

Meg watches them go, before closing up behind them after seeing the last customers out. She turns to the kitchen calling,

"Bye guys! I'll see you Monday!"

Receiving no reply she chuckles to herself, before leaving, glad that Cas has finally found someone worthwhile.

…..

They watch Anna leave. Sighing Cas turns to Dean, concern in his eyes,

"Maybe I should go after her" he mumbles starting to pull away.

Dean catches his arm stopping him and pulls his face round to look at him,

"Hey, look at me, she will be fine, ok?"

Cas looks up into Deans eyes and not being able to resist their intensity, lifts his head up to press his lips to Deans,

"Ok" he says leaning back slightly and then not being able to let his worry go, continues "but she's my sister Dean"

Dean lets his gaze brush over Cas' features as he trails his fingers over his jaw and down his neck, sending a pleasing shiver through Cas' body.

"Yes. A wonderful sister who has just taken Sam for the weekend, leaving me free to be utterly at your disposal." He breathes against Cas' ear. "Come on we haven't had proper alone time since our first evening. Coffee and walks in the park are great Cas… but… I…." he fades out while kissing Cas' jawline where his fingers had just been. Bringing his head back up to look into Cas' blue pools, he finishes his sentence, "….want you"

Cas stares back, shivering at Deans teasing kisses. Not being able to respond vocally, Cas' takes Deans face between his hands, kissing him deeply. He pulls away to study Dean,

"I want you too, Dean"

Dean flashes Cas a grin, picking him up and pushing him onto one of the counters. Explorative, he trails his hands down Cas' front, teasing the hem of his shirt. Cas runs his hands down Deans back enjoying the tingling sensations running through his fingertips as he makes contact with Deans bare skin while sliding his hands underneath Deans top.

Dean presses fiery kisses along Cas' jaw, following the line up to his lips. He playfully brushes his lips against Cas' not allowing full contact to made. He leans away, causing a small moan to escape from Cas at the loss of contact.

"Why don't we continue this, somewhere more comfortable?" Dean suggests, raising an eyebrow.

Cas smiles back at him lustfully, "Of course"

Leading Dean by the hand they leave the bakery. Dean pushing Cas gently through the door, to Cas' rumbling laugh.

…..

They fall against the door of Cas' apartment, in a passionate embrace, unable to restrain themselves any longer. Fumbling to open the door, Cas feels Deans hand on his as they push it open together.

The door swings shut behind them as they stumble toward the bedroom. Dean pushes Cas down onto the sofa, pulling his shirt up over his head. Cas places a hand on Deans bare chest and stalling them to stare at him.

"What?" Dean asks nervous he had done something wrong,

"You're beautiful" Cas breathes, stunned.

Dean crashes his lips down on Cas', fire burning through his stomach at this dorky guy who had just called him beautiful. No one had called him beautiful before and to hear Cas call him what he denied himself a thousand times over in the mirror each morning made his hear soar in his chest. He had never felt so much desire for one person before. He couldn't believe he was here now with this amazing man he had met in a quaint bakery, who smelt of pie and flour.

Cas was equally in awe. The man who had sat across his counter countless number of times was now in his arms. Finding a wonderful, loving man after his tainted past, Cas can't believe his luck. Not wanting to rush Dean he pushes Dean up and off the sofa, pulling off his own shirt staring intently into Deans eyes making sure Dean wants this too. Feeling brave he disappears into the bedroom sending a wink Deans way.

Grinning Dean follows.

Now both shirtless, Dean gazes at Cas' bare front, from the door way, swallowing hard and greedily eyeing his physique as he perches on the end of the bed. Cas pats the space beside him gently and without further encouragement Dean moves forward to join him.

Instead of sitting beside Cas, he meets him with a tender kiss, strengthening it as he lightly pushes Cas back and down onto the bed, careful to not make any sudden movement in case Cas would have second thoughts. To his relief Cas succumbs to his touch, seeming to want him as much as Dean does him, sliding his hands over Dean's bare shoulders and pulling him down with him.

Tenderly pinning Cas down, Dean pulls back and with a cheeky glint in his eyes, trails his hand down Cas' tummy towards the top of his jeans, biting his bottom lip at his boldness. Moaning a little at the touch Cas traces invisible patterns over Deans arms and back, trying to wrack his head around why this gorgeous man would want him.

A fresh flush of nerves passes through Dean as he brings his hands down Cas' body. Hesitantly he hovers his fingers over the start of Cas' V, marvelling at the lightly tanned stomach fading into a pearly white at the band line, uncertain how to proceed without Cas' say so. Cas looks down, half fearing Dean doesn't like what he sees. He sees the desire in Deans eyes and the unasked plea for permission to continue. He looks at Dean with trust in his eyes and nods his assent, breathing heavily as his mind reels with astonishment and pleasure that Dean is here with him.

Dean brushes his fingers over Cas' hard on through his jeans, enjoying the shudder that passes through Cas' body. Teasing his jeans down, he slowly plants wet kisses following the jeans descent. Cas laces his fingers through Deans hair, small moans escaping his lips. Delighted with this outcome Deans confidence grows and pulls the jeans away, kissing Cas' buldge through the underwear feeling it harden further as he does so. Playfully, but carefully he rolls Cas' underwear down,

"Dean…" Cas groans

"I got you, is this alright?" Dean says softly

Cas nods again. Fire surging across his body at being so intimate with Cas, Dean trails his fingers over Cas' sensitive tip while bringing himself back up to kiss Cas' mouth, swallowing up another moan.

Cas, having at first been filled with a kind of reckless desire, begins to feel butterflies strew hurricanes through his stomach at Deans touch. Wanting more, but feeling shy, he gently pushes Dean up and turns them round, pulling Deans jeans off as he goes. He edges his way down Deans body, maintaining eye contact, asking for permission. Dean watches breathing hard, a glint in his eye and smiles encouragingly. Lowering himself down, Cas slicks his tongue over Dean's midriff before pulling his underwear down with his teeth. Dean arches his back, pushing himself closer to Cas enjoying Cas' playfulness. His skin tingles where Cas' lips briefly brush over leaving a fiery trail. Cas kisses Deans legs on his way back up, just grazing Deans hard on before their lips meet again hungry for each other.

Slipping his hands down Deans sides, Cas pushes his legs apart with his knee. He hesitates still unsure of what exactly Dean wants. Sensing Cas' unease, Dean gently places his hand over Cas' bringing them down to their sensitive tips.

"It's ok we can go slow if you like" Dean murmurs pressing light kisses across Cas' chest. "No rush"

Nodding with a smile dancing across his mouth, Cas' grips Dean hand on their cocks, lowering himself onto Dean as they find a rhythm. With his other hand Cas entwines his fingers into Deans free ones, pressing them to the bed.

Dean presses harder guiding Cas' hand to his rim, catching on Cas teasingly brushes round the edges with his fingertips, causing Dean to pass a shudder of pleasure. Provocatively Cas pushes his fingers into Dean slightly before slowly removing them inch by inch.

"More" Dean groans,

Changing tact and leaving Dean aching for more, Cas caresses Deans leaking cock, grinding his own against Deans rim.

Dean shivers and tenses around Cas fingers, feeling a loss as he takes them away. His heart beats faster as Cas' nimble fingers curl around his dick, tantalizing him with their deliberate slow caress.

Feeling Dean respond below him Cas picks up pace, growing in passion, forgetting his qualms about what Dean may or may not like.

They move together symphonically as if they were made for each other. Pre-come slicking their dicks making the movements smoother and faster. Cas gasps as Dean trails his fingers over his tip, circling and softly bites down on his lip in between rough kisses. Slowly working his hand round their tight cocks Dean moans as the light touches become agonising and presses down harder and more fervently. Guiding Cas' hands into a brisker movement.

Dean grips Cas' arse as he reaches his peak point, sliding his own fingers into Cas' rim. Cas cries loudly as the sensation builds to a climax. They groan in unison, coming over each other's stomachs in a highpoint of ecstasy. Dean leans up pressing his lips firmly to Cas' in elation. Panting hard, Cas rolls beside Dean keeping their legs entwined. Dean slowly trails his fingers along Cas' arm and over his chest. Burying his head into Deans shoulder Cas hugs his waist.

"Dean…."

Dean silences him with a sloppy kiss.

"Shhh it's perfect"

For their first time together Cas couldn't believe how amazing it had been, it was better than any of his imaginings he had shamelessly had at the bakery when watching Deans lips lick pie crumbs from the corners of his mouth. He felt happy and content. He snuggled into Dean's side feeling sleepy placing lazy kisses over the bare skin beside his cheek. After a while he falls slowly into a deep sleep as Dean kisses his fore head and strokes his hair.

Dean listened as Cas' breathing slowed and deepened. Stroking his shoulder, he reflected on how they came to this moment. He couldn't believe his luck having found such an amazing person to share himself with. From the first time he had seen Cas, he had been struck. At first he hadn't wanted to admit it, but now… after having grown to love all of Cas' quirks and the way he works so calmly and methodically in the bakery, the looks they shared and their outrageous flirting which Meg picked up on every time, he chuckles softly at his thoughts, drawing small circles on Cas' arm with his thumb. His breath hitched as he came to the realisation he was in fact, overwhelmingly in love. After relishing in their first time together, Dean gazes at Cas' sleeping face adoringly, wondering at how this baker had changed him and his life so much in the space of a few months. He tried to fight off the sleep that threatened to claim him, wanting to savour this precious moment with Cas as he slept blissfully. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer Dean soon drifted off with a smile on his face and Cas encircled in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas awoke the next morning after their explorative night, to Dean lying in all his perfection with his arms still wrapped around Cas' waist. He watches as Dean shifts in his sleep, his pink lush lips slightly parted. Not wanting to disturb him Cas snuggles into him planting soft kisses on Deans nose and cheeks. Taking in his gorgeous form as the early dawning sun lights upon Deans jaw line, he sighs, content for the first time years. He plays through his mind all the times Dean came to sit at his counter in the bakery. At first Dean hadn't been one to say much, but as he came more and more frequently and began talking to Meg, Cas saw another side to Dean. Instead of the rough, brutish guy Dean presented to the outside world, he was a sensitive soul, who had a big heart and was furiously protective over the ones he cared for. It was evident in the way he spoke about Sam and his cousins Jo and Adam.

Cas had learnt that Dean didn't have much family and his aunt Ellen had tried to be there for him as best she could. His father having been absent most of his life. But this was a sore topic for Dean and he had evaded the subject. Not wanting to disrupt the steady friendship they had been building, Castiel didn't probe but he couldn't help but be curious as to what it was about his family that had Dean close up and a dark shadow pass across his face.

He shifted his position in Dean's arms, gently moving his own around Deans shoulders, stroking small circles over them with his fingers. Slowly Dean came to, blinking the sleep out of his beautiful green eyes, meeting Cas' blue ones with a soft smile on his lips.

"Morning Cas", he mumbles sleepily,

"Morning Dean" he beams back.

Dean pushes himself up, looking around dazed. Cas drops his arms and turns on his side to fully appreciate Dean waking up. Dean rubs his eyes and yawns. He turns to look at Cas, his gaze brushing across Cas' body. Leaning his head back against the pillow he notes the sun glinting through the windows, touching the redder parts of Cas' tumbled bed hair.

"So…." He trails off not entirely sure of what he wanted to say. Cas smiles at him tenderly, reaching up to stroke his face.

"So" he responds softly.

They savour the moment just allowing themselves to gaze at each other. Both feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time in both of their lives.

Dean's phone buzzes breaking through their euphoria. Smiling apologetically at Cas he turns to pick up his phone. Cas sits up, watching the muscles in Deans back move as he reaches for the phone. His stomach grumbles and he laughs softly.

"I'm starving, I'll make us some breakfast. Who's the text from?"

Dean turns his head towards Cas while typing a reply.

"It's from Anna. She says do we want to meet her and the kids in the park this afternoon. I was thinking that perhaps…"

"Yes that would be lovely, I'd like that"

"You sure? I haven't sent it yet. If you wanted more time alone…?"

"Dean, we have the entire morning," he smiles over at Dean who has turned to gaze at him, "And besides, if we're not carful we could turn into a right pair of self-obsessives" he winks at Dean over his shoulder, while pulling out breakfast bowls.

Dean chuckles, half wishing they had the entire day to themselves. However, knowing that Cas is right, and really wanting to see Sam for a period of time for once with Cas there too, he deletes his previous text declining her offer, and texted back,

Sounds great. We will meet you at 3? Can't wait to see the kids. Remind Sam to put on his coat. X

He read over his text and decided to delete the X. He didn't usually type them anyway. The response was instant.

3 it is. See you then.

He frowned, Anna wasn't normally so blunt. He would have at least expected some sort of detail of how the kids where doing. He sighed at the distance he felt growing between him and Anna, but before he could contemplate further, Cas was in front of him. He bent down placing a kiss either side of Deans mouth and stroked his furrowed brow away.

"She'll come round. Don't worry. Here what do you think?" Dean leaned back to focus on the spoon that was proffered before him, with what looked like porridge.

"Porridge?"

"Yes, its my own recipe, I'm trying out."

Dean leans forward, maintaining eye contact with Cas while taking the spoon into his mouth. Cas pulls it away slowly with a glint in his eye.

"Mmmm Cas that's delicious" he hums licking his lips seductively.

Dean pulls Cas down into a hot open mouthed kiss. Cas trying to keep the bowl in his hands from spilling, kisses back more tentatively but enjoying the warm taste of porridge on Deans tongue.

He pulls back reluctantly, with a small moan,

"Dean, you don't want scolding hot porridge all over you"

He laughs backing away before Dean can grab him again.

Dean leans back, with a cheeky grin, "If by scolding hot, you mean, you were to lick it off while telling me how bad I was for spilling it… then I think I could have managed" He winks at Cas, who smiles back wickedly.

Scooping some porridge onto a spoon and placing the bowl back down on the table, he walks slowly over to Dean cooling the porridge with soft breaths. Reaching Dean he teases the bedcovers away to reveal Deans bare chest. He trails the porridge up Dean's torso, staring at Dean seductively. Dean watches, as Cas bends back down to his midriff and slowly licks the path of porridge up to his chin. He shivers as he feels Cas' tongue playfully caress his skin, interspersed with small nips along the way, sighing with pleasure as Cas darts his tongue over his nipples and bites his jaw.

Cas works his way along Deans jaw and finally finds his mouth, pushing his tongue against Deans, sliding his hand down Deans stomach and wrapping his fingers over Deans semi. With a swift pumping action, he coaxes a moan from Dean, as he hardens in his hand, kissing him harder.

Dean grips Cas' shoulders, arching his back, pushing himself into Cas' hand firmer. Cas increases the pace enjoying the small shudders running over Deans body. His firm swift strokes up and down Dean's cock quickly become slicked with pre come. He breaks away from, Dean's mouth, working his way down, flicking his tongue over Dean's stomach as he goes. He trails his tongue over Dean's sensitive tip, catching the pre-cum. Dean shudders at Cas touch, gripping the bed clothes as his senses are ignited with a burning pleasurable fire. He clamps his legs round Cas' waist, pushing himself into Cas mouth, not being able to cope with the teasing licks any more. Cas takes Dean in his mouth, meeting warmth with wet. Trailing his fingers over Dean's sack, he sucks hard and deep, allowing moist sounds to escape his mouth. Dean groans above him, now fully turned on and feeling himself reach a high.

"Cas… Baby…"

Cas pulls away just before Dean comes, once again teasing Dean with soft circular motions across his tip, unable to restrain himself any longer, Dean comes all over his own chest. Cas smiles and as with the porridge, licks the trail up to Deans mouth. Dean tastes himself on Cas mouth and kisses Cas deeply.

"You like that?" Cas whispers against Deans lips

"mm hmm" Dean breathes

Too soon Cas pulls away, gazing adoringly at Dean.

"Time for breakfast, Dean" he laughs as Dean looks forlornly at him, walking back to kitchen to dish out the rest of the porridge.

"Fine" Dean mumbles, but unable to resist Cas' rumbling laugh and glowing smile, breaks out into a grin.

He could get used to this. Waking up with Cas by his side and having breakfast blow jobs. He would have to return the favour for Cas later.

Pulling on some trousers he pads over to the kitchen table, where Cas is just placing the final touches to their breakfast, swirling maple syrup on top of their porridge.

Sitting down Dean breathed in the gorgeous warm smell of the porridge set before him, Cas sat down across from him, smiling,

"I hope you like porridge" he jokes

Dean leans forward picking up one of Cas' hands in his own and gently trails a kiss over his knuckles, looking up into Cas' eyes his lips brush against his hand again,

"Thank you"

Blushing, Cas replies roughly,

"My pleasure"

They ate their porridge in companionable silence, stealing glances at each other, blushing. Cas was still marvelling at the fact Dean was sitting at his breakfast table, watching him as the sun caressed and warmed his golden skin. Dean, between glances, noted with fondness small splodges of porridge on Cas' person. How he always ended up covered in what he was making, dean would never know.

Finishing breakfast they moved back into the bedroom to get dressed. Dean strode over to Cas' wardrobe and flung the doors open.

"Hey, Cas?"

"mmmm?"

"Can I borrow some clothes as I forgot to bring a change"

"Of course, go ahead"

Dean rummages through the clothes hanging up and, surprised, comes across a sparkly jacket, pulling it out, he holds it up against him and raises a brow at Cas,

"Really, Cas?! Who you trying to be? A talk show host?"

Cas grabs the jacket off him, dropping it to the floor and hastily kicking it under the bed.

"Umm I didn't know I still had that… err…" Cas mutters, his face heating with embarrassment.

Dean recovering from his shock at Cas' quick grab and throw of the garment, laughs out loud, throwing his head back,

"Jesus Cas you have some dodgy outfits in here…" he stops in his tracks as his eyes fell on something more to his taste. Dean pulls out a green tight fitting, long sleeved top. It was the type of tops he wore all the time, but it just stood out. Perhaps because it was in Cas' wardrobe or maybe because it was green, but he knew that was it. "But… this…. This I could wear. Do you have any jeans to go with it?"

Cas stared at him incredulously, "I wouldn't have taken you to be a guy who is that bothered by his appearance."

"Hey if a mans to look good he gotta care to look good"

Cas laughs, pointing to the other side of the wardrobe, "The jeans are behind there"

"Thanks" Dean grins pulling on some jeans in place of his trousers.

Deans sits down on the bed pulling on the top over his head, as it settles it picks out his toned body. Cas looks over, stopping in his tracks,

"Dammit Dean, that top makes me want to just take it off again" he growls

Dean looks soberly at Cas, nodding his way,

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you should come try"

Cas smiles and stalks over to Dean pushing him back on the bed. He pushes him back slowly, trailing his lips up his chest. Brushing his lips just over Deans, he winks teasing and pulls away.

"It brings out your eyes"

Dean follows slightly before falling back on the bed, having wanted the kiss, but smiles at Cas' being so tempting.

Cas throws a leather jacket over Dean's head as he goes to get himself some clothes.

"Ow" Dean mutters

"It completes the outfit" Cas remarks with amusement in his eyes

Dean held the jacket to his nose, inhaling Cas' scent of warm baking and flour. He's soon distracted and pulls the jacket away from his face as he catches Cas turning around, wearing a rather fetching colourful scarf…..and nothing else.

Dean swallows, slightly aroused, before laughing and throwing his head back. "Cas, no!"

Cas grins, walking forward in a mock cat walk stance.

"Really? Well if this isn't too your taste…."

He grabs the sparkly jacket back out from under the bed and shrugs it on, looking up at Dean through his eyes lashes.

"Now?" he straddles himself across Dean's lap.

Dean laughs again, pushing him away, "No! Definitely not!"

Pretending to be hurt, Cas slowly walks back over to the wardrobe, throwing Dean a sad pout. Unable to keep a straight face he laughs with Dean as he replaces the jacket in the wardrobe. After placing the multi-coloured scarf back on the hook, Cas finally settles on a dark blue shirt and black jeans, deepening the depth of blue in his eyes.

He turns to Dean, arms spread wide,

"Wow Cas. You look hot" he says standing and walking over to Cas, gazing at him appreciatively.

Taking Cas' hands in his own, entwining their fingers, he grazes soft kisses along Cas' jaw.

"Thank you Dean, as do you" he replies huskily as he lifts his head in pleasure at Deans touch.

Dean's phone buzzes again disrupting them, Dean lets out an annoyed noise and turns towards it. Cas pulls him back, a hand under his chin, gazing from his eyes to his lips.

"They'll call if it's important" he rumbles, biting Dean's lower lip playfully between his teeth. Dean succumbs to Cas' kiss and walks him up against the wall. He pulls away, brushing his fingertips along Cas' cheekbone and running a thumb over his soft lips. Cas shivers lightly at the touch, gazing adoringly into Deans striking green eyes. Cupping Cas' face in his hands, Dean gently kisses the corners of his mouth and tenderly lets their lips meet. He slowly parts their mouths with his tongue and slips his over Cas'. They both begin to ache at the intense sensation of the slow kiss, as it deepens. Yet neither increase the pace, enjoying the warmth and love shared in the tantalising pressure of the deliberate slow caress of lips on lips and tongues entwining.

Slowly pulling apart they lean their heads together, just taking pleasure in being close. Dean's phone rips through the peace again. He tears himself away from Cas who lets him go this time, picking it up there are three texts from Anna, one from Sam and a phone call from Charlie.

"Looks like they really want to get our attention!"

"Why?"

"Have they tried your phone?"

"It's off."

"Course it is"

Dean turns back to his phone with a roll of his eyes at Cas' inability to coincide well with technology.

ANNA: Can we meet for lunch instead?

ANNA: I have something later this afternoon about four so would it be ok to leave the kids with you from then?

ANNA: I need an answer otherwise I will have to make other arrangements for the kids.

SAM: Dean, Anna is getting stressed, please reply. Also can Cas bake some cookies?

Dean's brow furrows as he reads the messages, he looks up at Cas who has started to put together a cake mix.

"You never stop baking, do you?"

Cas shakes his head smiling, "What does Anna say?"

"She wants to meet us for lunch instead and take over looking after Charlie and Sam. And Sam texted saying he wants cookies"

Frowning Cas walks over to look at the texts on Deans phone,

"What's Anna doing?"

"Beats me! But is that ok? You didn't have some big lunch planned or anything did you?"

Cas' frown smooth's as he smiles again, "Of course, it looks like it's going to be a nice day, I'll just bake this cake and then I'll move onto the cookies, did he specify what he wanted?"

Dean shakes his head as he types replies.

Hi Anna that should be fine. Sorry for the late reply. Hope all is well with the kids.

Sam don't be rude. But Cas said you could have some cookies anyway. What flavour?

Sam replied instantly

Chocolate chip. Thanks Cas!

Dean chuckles, putting his phone to one side.

"He would like chocolate chip"

"Chocolate chip it is" Cas grins at Dean. Yet he can't help worry over Anna's mysterious meeting. Normally, she told him in advance if she were unable to look after Charlie, or had some other pressing matter to hand. They felt they had a duty to stay close and keep each other in the loop, after all, they were all each other had since leaving the rest of their family and being cut off. Cas shakes his head, as if to clear his mind of his ever-increasing darkening thoughts.

He turns back to the counter to finish Sam's request, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth and brow. Dean approaches him from behind and kisses away some flour that had found its way to his cheek. Relaxing into Deans embrace he lets out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and reminds himself, to enjoy being with Dean. _I'm with Dean now_. He thought to himself smiling fondly.


	6. Chapter 6

They left Cas' apartment mid-morning, deciding to take a stroll and go for coffee before meeting Anna and the kids for lunch. Cas swung a small basket between them which had the cookies for Sam and the cake he had baked for all of them in with some lemonade too and other picnic food. Dean smiled at Cas' thoughtfulness, enjoying the cool breeze that sifted Cas' hair gently. He took the basket from Cas' hand, moving it around his far side and tangled his fingers with Cas'. Cas slid a glance towards Dean smiling, who raised their joined hands, brushing his lips across Cas' knuckles.

Walking beneath the trees that lined the avenue they were on, Cas let the sun that dappled through the leaves warm his skin, as Dean warmed his heart, walking beside him. They soon came across a small café that Cas always got his morning coffee from before opening up his bakery. They settled into their seats and ordered two coffees.

The waitress disappeared as Dean leant back into his seat, letting his gaze drift across Cas' chiselled features.

"What?" Cas asked, blushing

Without replying Dean leant forward brushing his fingers across Cas' jaw. He sits back smiling adoringly into Cas' eyes.

"You're perfect" he purred softly

Cas' blush spread over his cheekbones, looking down and away. Having never really believed he was particularly good looking, he still found himself taken aback when he realised he wasn't imagining being with Dean – the epitome of perfection.

"Thanks" he muttered

"No really you are" Dean said intently, searching his face.

Cas looked up to meet Deans gaze and became entranced,

"If I'm perfect than you are divine" he said wondering at Deans golden complexion, deep green eyes and dark blonde hair.

Dean scoffs, blushing himself.

"Ok, whatever. If you can't take a compliment…"

"Says you"

They smile at each other's stubbornness when the waitress comes back with their coffees. She slides the cups onto the table,

"Here you go. Two coffees"

Neither of them acknowledge her, having eyes only for each other. After a moment Dean clears his throat, picking up his cup and taking a sip.

"Damn, that's good coffee!"

He looks back at Cas whose staring at him,

"What? It is"

"Better than the one I serve?" he looks pointedly at Dean with a glint in his eye

"Well, errr... " Dean mumbles off as Cas unable to keep a straight face any longer, breaks into a cheeky grin, laughing.

"It's ok Dean, you can have preferences" He continues to laugh as Dean reddens, lifting his cup up to his face before he takes a sip he mutters,

"Shut up" but smiles to himself at Cas' mirth.

Cas gazes at Dean fondly, shaking his head at him, pondering on how such a gruff guy could blush so easily and be caught off guard with gentle flirtatious teasing.

They drank their coffee slowly, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the light breeze that danced across their skin. Dean glanced at Cas from the corner of his eye, from their people watching, and felt a light shiver run through his body as the sun illuminated Cas' angelic face. A black feather floated down and landed in his hair. Dean reached out and brushed it out with his fingertips. Cas turned to face him and caught his hand as he pulled it away, kissing his palm and holding it to his cheek. Cas closed his eyes appreciating Deans hand in his own cupping his face and breathed in his scent of leather and something that reminded him of cinnamon.

Sighing Dean pulls his hand away, looking at his watch,

"Come on we should probably head off to meet Anna and the kids"

Cas opens his eyes at the loss of the touch, but nods in agreement. They get up leaving money on the table and walk off towards the park. Cas slides his hand into Deans as they walk along, gently swinging their arms between them.

…

Anna was annoyed. Her phone rang for the fifth time that morning, an unknown caller. She had ignored it the first couple of times, thinking it had been a wrong number. Then after the fourth time she began to become irritated. Who was so insistent on getting a hold of her?! She had the kids to entertain until three. Shaking her head to rid herself of thoughts of Dean she checked on Sam and Charlie who were outside playing in the back yard and grabbed her phone, walking upstairs.

"Hello?" she answered exasperated

"Anna. A delight as always."

She stopped in her tracks, recognising the voice instantly which sent a cold shiver running down her spine at its harsh British gravelly tones. She tightened her grip on the phone trying to stop herself from shaking, fear suddenly reeling in her stomach.

"Crowley" she said through gritted teeth

"Don't sound so pleased to hear me, I might get the wrong impression" the voice sneered

"What do you want? How did you get this number?"

She knew she should hang up, get a new phone if possible, warn Cas but she was frozen to the spot.

"I have my methods. Which at this moment are of no concern to you. All you need to worry about is Cas"

"Cas?!" her mind flew to where her brother could be. _Was he still with Dean? Was he safe?_ "What have you done to him?"

"Relax. It's taken me all this years to finally track you down and it's only your number I have. Do you really think I would be talking to you if I had a direct line to him?"

Her mind stopped spinning, for moment to collect her thoughts,

"What do you want Crowley?" she said trying to steady her voice

"Just some information. I want to speak to Cas. Clear a few things up. Especially after the cruel way he just left me. Poor, alone and heartbroken little me."

Anger simmering inside her at his lies bit back,

"You bastard. You drove him away. Both of us away. From our home, our family. I celebrated the day I got him away from you"

"Come, come Anna. All this pent up anger isn't good for you. If Cas had just stayed with me, you would both still be here at home where you belong. If you want someone to blame, blame him"

His words cut into her. She deeply missed her family, but what after Crowley had done to Cas, how he had manipulated him and turned their eldest brothers against them and how their brothers had then pretty much cast them out. She couldn't bear thinking about her past anymore.

"No. Leave us alone."

"You know I can't do that Anna. Besides I have some news. I can't tell you over the phone it's too…. sensitive."

"News?" She cursed herself for asking, it was just the hook Crowley had been searching for and she had taken it.

"Your brother Gabriel, he… well, like I said it's…. sensitive."

"Crowley. If you've…..

"I'll meet you at four if you want to know more. At the new Italian restaurant near the town hall."

"How…."

The line went dead and Anna was left with an increasing sense of dread pooling through her stomach. The only thing she could think to do was to quickly re-arrange her afternoon with Dean and Cas. She couldn't text Cas, for fear of telling him what had just passed and getting him involved which would not be good. She texted Dean instead, thinking it would make sense seeing as she was looking after Sam. She let out a shaky breath and carefully typed a message to Dean.

Can we meet for lunch instead?

She heard the door close downstairs, meaning the kids were back inside. She quickly pulled herself together as she heard Charlie call out,

"MOM!"

"I'm.." she took another deep breath, steadying herself, "I'm upstairs honey!"

Charlie pushed open the door, glancing around. She notices how white Anna looks and grows concerned.

"Mom? You ok? You look as white as nearly headless nick from the harry potter books"

Anna smiles weakly, "Yes I know who that one is. I'm fine, thank you."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now what are you and Sam up to?" she says shaking her head making her red waves fall over her shoulders.

Charlie frowns at Anna for a moment, but decides not to push it,

"We were wondering when we are going to meet up with Uncle Cas and Dean"

Anna looks at her phone, no new messages. She cursers under her breath and looks quickly back up at her daughter who stands waiting for an answer,

"Err I was thinking maybe lunch today, instead of 3 as I have a meeting at 4"

"Great!" she beams, she turns to leave but stops as something occurs to her, "Wait, you have a meeting at 4? What meeting?"

"Just work stuff honey." Anna smiles stiffly

"Buuut.. It's the weekend."

"I know. And I'm sorry but I was told it can't wait and besides it means you get to spend the entire rest of the day with Uncle Cas. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I guess…"

Sam comes up behind her, wondering what was taking her so long,

"Hey, what's up? When are we seeing Dean?" he looks between the pair, sensing a slight tension, his brow furrowing slightly in concern

Anna turns to him smiling,

"Everything's fine Sam. You'll just be seeing Dean slightly earlier than first anticipated. Ok? Which reminds me he needs to text me back"

She quickly sends another text to explain the first

I have something later this afternoon about four so would it be ok to leave the kids with you from then?

Putting her phone in her pocket, she smiles again, standing and ushering the kids out of her room and down the stairs,

"Now who wants some of Uncle Cas' pie that's left over from yesterday, hmmm?"

Settled and eating pie Sam and Charlie sit at the kitchen table as Anna leans against the counter, enjoying their light banter.

"You look like a moose when you run" Charlie was teasing Sam

"I do not!" Sam quarrelled back, "Well you look like a chipmunk!"

"Hey!"

Anna smiles, and takes out her phone. Still no new messages,

"Sam?" she asks strained

"Yeah?" Sam looks across, noticing the difference in Anna's voice

"Dean will have his phone on him right? It's just I've sent him two messages already and I'm not getting a reply"

"Err. I don't know, he should do. Do you want me to text him?" he looks at her with his worried puppy face. She smiles gratefully,

"Yeah, thanks. That would be helpful"

She sends her own text, just in case,

I need an answer otherwise I will have to make other arrangements for the kids.

Sam looks at Charlie raising his eyebrows as Anna looks back to her phone. Charlie shrugs at him and comes to stand behind him as he texts Dean.

Dean, Anna is getting stressed, please reply.

He was about to send when Charlie nudged his shoulder,

"Ask him to get Cas to bake some cookies" she pressed, Sam sighed but obliged

Also can Cas bake some cookies?

"There you happy?"

"Very" she grins at him a thought occurring she looks up at Anna, "oh should I call him?"

"No, that's ok, err why don't you two go buy some sweets from the corner shop. Treat on me" She smiles at them and fishes in her purse for some cash.

"Seriously?!" Charlie asks incredulously

"Yes, now go before I change my mind"

Charlie looks at Anna suspiciously, but takes the money anyway not one to refuse sweet money.

"Thanks mom. Come on Sam let's go!"

They leave quickly, enabling Anna to collapse against the kitchen table. She shudders thinking of the afternoon to come, tears prick her eyes and she shakes herself pulling herself together and turning to clear away the breakfast things.

….

Charlie and Sam walk towards the corner shop, Charlie's brow furrowed. Sam notices and stops her,

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

She looks up into his face, her worry clear to see,

"Did my mom seem a bit tense to you?"

"I guess…."

"She seemed really stressed she couldn't get a hold of Dean, and why didn't she text Uncle Cas?"

"I don't know, Charlie but grown ups are always fretting endlessly"

"Yeah.. maybe… I'll call Dean just in case."

"I wouldn't…" Sam began, but was cut off by a pointed look from Charlie and her dialling Deans number anyway.

No reply.

Charlie looks at Sam, who shrugs, not wanting to really know what his brother and Charlie's uncle are up to.

"Come on, if your mom can't get an answer we won't"

He guides Charlie back towards the corner shop.

On entering they both stop in the door way, they turn to look at each other and step back outside,

"Oh my God" Charlie gushes, "its Dorothy! Oooo, eerr what do I do?"

"And she was with Jess!" Sam joins in.

Both of them now flustered on having seen their crushes peek back round the door, the two other girls stand chatting. They watch as Dorothy waves goodbye and walks towards them.

Charlie leans heavily against the outside wall,

"Oh no, she is heading this way. Sam? Help?"

Sam pulls himself together and leans against the wall next to her casually,

"Follow my lead." He winks at Charlie, who straightens herself up, understanding.

When Dorothy exits the shop they are talking about harry potter. Dorothy walks past and not having seen them, Sam quickly calls out,

"Hey, Dorothy! You alright?"

She turns towards them and her gaze passes over Sam settling on Charlie, who blushes.

"Hey Charlie, didn't see you there." She smiles at Charlie sending Charlie into a stuttering mess

"Hey.. hey there. How.. err how are you?" she manages to get out cursing at herself mentally for being so dorky around Dorothy

"I'm good. Thank you. Yourself?"

"Fine, fine. Thanks"

"Umm hey, did you finish that assignment for English? I could really use your help. Do you mind meeting tomorrow or something to go over it?"

"No… not, not at all. Course, yeah."

"Cool" She smiles "My house? 5-ish? I'll text you my address"

"Sure….."

"Great! See you then!" she turns to leave but stops as she remembers something, "Oh yeah here's my number. Just send a text saying it's you and I'll text my address back." She grabs Charlie's hand and writes her number down, allowing the touch to linger a little longer than necessary. "Bye!" she leaves quickly then, leaving Charlie dumbstruck

"Bye…" Charlie replies slowly. She turns to Sam who is grinning stupidly at her, "OH MY GOD! Sam!"

"Go Charlie!" they high five and enter the shop.

Looking in the sweet section Sam had all but almost forgotten Jess was there too after the excitement of getting Charlie set up with Dorothy and he hadn't even had to do that much. He looks up to see Jess paying at the counter. Butterflies turn in his stomach as he watches her, a breeze coming through the open door, wafts her wavy hair making it catch the light and shimmer. Watching from a distance, but too shy to approach, he sees her leave and curses himself for not going up to her. Charlie elbows him.

"You missed your chance."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious"

"While I… have a date!" She grins wickedly at him skipping off to buy her sweets

"Don't rub it in" he mumbles to himself and follows her with a pack of sweets in his hand.

…

Back in the house Anna is pacing, fear gripping her sides. Clutching the back of the sofa for support, she breathes in deeply to steady her flitting nerves. She checks her phone again for the umpteenth time since the kids left. _Christ, why isn't Dean answering!_

She throws her phone across the room, letting out a frustrated cry and crumples forward over the sofa. _Why was Crowley bothering them now after all this time? How had he gotten her number? How does he even know where I live? He's in the city. Crap. Oh shit. And what's wrong with Gabriel? Shit oh shit oh shit! What the hell am I going to do?_

Her thoughts stumble through her mind as she panics, a faint buzzing snaps her out of her dark cloud of despair. She leaps across the room scooping up her phone,

DEAN

_Finally! _She thought, some relief alleviating her panic.

Hi Anna that should be fine. Sorry for the late reply. Hope all is well with the kids.

She sinks down against the wall, letting out a tight sob, glad the kids will be safe and away from Crowley.

She was still sitting slumped against the wall when she heard the front door opening and Sam and Charlie's voices floating towards her. Picking herself up, she dusts her trousers down, shaking out her hair and wiping her face to make sure she looks presentable.

"Hey guys, what did you get?" she tried to ask lightly

"I got some strawberry laces and Sam got some spaceships" Charlie answers, throwing a look back at Sam.

Anna nods, "Well, let's hope you have some left to share with Dean and Uncle Cas, hmmm? We are meeting them for lunch, which is in a couple of hours so we should get ready now and then maybe we will have time for a board game before we leave. Sound good?" She smiles at them, trying to push down her uneasiness.

Sam and Charlie roll their eyes at the prospect of having to share their sweets, but soon brighten at the idea of going to the park earlier than first planned and the potential of beating Anna again at one of the countless board games Charlie kept on insisting they play.

"Yeah!" they say together and rush off to get ready.

Anna checks her phone one more time, before heading upstairs to reapply her make-up and brush out her hair. Her stomach drops as a she sees a text from an unknown number, she opens it, fingers trembling,

Can't wait to see you. X

She feels sick as she reads the text, hoping that she can deal with him, without him getting to Cas again.

…

A couple of hours later and Anna sits on a park bench, Sam and Charlie running up and down the path before her, waiting for Dean and Cas to arrive. Feeling agitated and unsettled she calls out to the kids,

"Hey guys! Calm down a bit, yeah? They'll be here soon"

Charlie and Sam come to a stop, and share a glance, shrugging at each other. But seeing that Anna still seems a little tense they do as she asks and sit under a tree instead. They begin to play rock paper scissors. Having won for the eighth consecutive time in a row Charlie stands pumping her fist in the air,

"Oh yeah! Take that Sam Winchester!" She celebrates,

She stops half way through a victory dance when she spots Cas and Dean in the distance walking up to them hand in hand. She waves excitedly.

"Mom! Sam! They're here!"

She runs forward to meet them.

"Finally" Sam mumbles echoing Anna's thoughts.

She smiles relieved, walking over to join the pair. Charlie already has her arms wrapped around them both in welcome.

"Hey Cas, Hey Dean! How are you?"

Cas smiles at her, moving forward to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek after detaching himself from Charlie's bear hug. She sags slightly in her brothers arms and holds onto him tighter than she should have done. But she needed the assurance this was him, he was safe.

"Hey Anna. We're good. And yourself?"

She hoped they couldn't see how shaken she was and she pulled back quickly, but Cas kept a hold of her shoulders searching her face.

"I'm good" she smiled weakly "Just tired and need a break from these monkeys" she lightly bops Charlie's shoulder who cheekily sticks her tongue out at her. "Oi that's rude" she reprimands but Charlie isn't listening.

Dean comes over after greeting Sam and puts his arm round Cas' waist.

"Hey Anna, thanks for looking after Sam"

"My pleasure, I'm sorry I have to dump them on you this afternoon, just work stuff came up, you know." She hoped for a miracle that they didn't hear the crack in her voice over the word work. She couldn't meet their eyes and so suited herself by watching the kids rifling through the picnic basket that Cas and Dean had brought with them.

"Yeah about that, what work do you have to do? It seems very odd to pull you into a meeting on the weekend." Cas asks a note of concern lighting his voice

_Oh crap._ She thought to herself, _Please don't pry too much further_. She was scared of telling Cas that Crowley had forced his way back into their lives but she couldn't, not if it meant keeping Crowley as far away from Cas as possible. Biting her lower lip to stop herself from blurting the truth, she took the time to reply carefully.

"Oh, you know, just one of those last minute things that need to be done before Monday lunch, which they forgot to tell us about until now" she puts on a sing song, irritated voice, hoping she pulls it off and lets out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding when Cas drops the subject.

"Ah, yeah. That must be annoying. But no, it's no worries I love looking after Charlie and besides it will be nice to see more of Sam and Dean" he says turning his head to gaze into Deans eyes.

Anna can't help but feel a little envious, having been the one to introduce Cas to Dean when she thought she stood a chance with him. She nodded her agreement with his statement and continued to watch the kids.

"So," Dean continued "It's a nice day, I was thinking we could walk down to the lake and have our picnic there, if Sam hasn't gulfed his way through it already!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Sam exclaims from somewhere up a tree

They laugh but Anna can only manage a small smile, wallowing in her thoughts about her afternoon's 'catch up' with Crowley. Shaking her head, she picks up the basket from where the boys had placed it on the floor and turns to them forcing a brighter smile through.

"That sounds lovely!" she breathes

"Good" Dean smiles at her and let's go of Cas to be dragged away by Charlie, leading him forward.

Sam walks next to Cas, chatting about baking and Anna, trails behind with the basket, unable to join in the fun as she continues to brood over her conversation with Crowley.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Cas strolled through the park, keeping an eye out for Anna and the kids, but taking pleasure in the warmth of the day. They walked along in a comfortable silence when Cas spotted a flash of his sister's and niece's red hair. He spoke softly as he pointed the group out to Dean,

"Dean, I think we've found them"

Dean looks up and spots them as Charlie comes rushing up, crushing them both in a hug.

"OOF! Hey there Charlie girl." Dean exclaims as he returns the hug with one arm. Cas laughs and smiles with them,

"Hey Charlie." He joins. She beams up at him letting go of Dean to hug Cas fully.

Dean turns to Sam, happy to see his younger brother,

"Hey Sammy, how you doing?" Dean asks turning towards him

"I'm good." He shrugs, turning to Cas, "Did you make those cookies?"

"Oi!" Dean rebukes him

"It's fine Dean." Cas interjects smiling, "Of course I did. They are in the basket.

Sam grins, grabbing the basket and runs off with it. Cas detaches himself from Charlie's hug as Anna reaches them.

Dean shakes his head and shrugs apologetically at Cas who smiles back, laughing gently at his niece and Sam's antics, as Charlie chases Sam trying to get the basket away from him.

"Hey Cas, Hey Dean! How are you?" Anna calls over.

Cas smiles at her, moving forward to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was always happy to see Anna and so was concerned by how pale she looked now. He took her into his arms and felt worry stir in his stomach as she cradled into him, holding him tighter than she normally does. He stroked her hair, concerned. _She hasn't hugged me like this in years, not since…. _He let the thought trail off not wanting to ruin the perfect day with negative thoughts about his past, not knowing his past was quickly catching up to him.

"Hey Anna. We're good. And yourself?" He spoke gently, putting warmth and love into his voice, hoping she was just a little run down.

She pulled back quickly, but Cas kept a hold of her shoulders searching her face.

"I'm good" she smiled weakly "Just tired and need a break from these monkeys" she lightly bops Charlie's shoulder who cheekily sticks her tongue out at her. "Oi that's rude" she reprimands but Charlie isn't listening.

Cas lets her go but still isn't fully satisfied with Anna's answer. He looks at her worriedly, smiling slightly at Charlie's mischief, when Dean joins them and puts his arm round Cas' waist, dispelling any worried thoughts from Cas' mind.

"Hey Anna, thanks for looking after Sam" He says gratefully, smiling warmly at Anna.

"My pleasure, I'm sorry I have to dump them on you this afternoon, just work stuff came up, you know." She replies.

Cas frowns slightly, knowing his sister all too well, he noticed the tension in her voice as if she were trying too hard. Worry filled his mind again, Dean's presence at his side no longer bringing the comfort it had just a second ago. He tried to catch Anna's eye to hopefully rid himself of the concern if unneeded. When she failed to meet his eye, turning to watch the kids instead, he knew something was wrong. He glanced at Dean but he didn't seem to have noticed himself, so Cas bit the bullet and decided to see if he could figure out what was wrong anyway,

"Yeah about that, what work do you have to do? It seems very odd to pull you into a meeting on the weekend." He asks a note of concern lighting his voice.

He watches her and sees her tense slightly. _She's going to lie. _He thought to himself. She always tensed and bit her lip before lying, he could always tell since they were kids. He couldn't see her face but was pretty sure she was biting her lip.

Beside him Dean adjusted his hand on Cas' waist, tightening his grip comfortingly as he sensed Cas' discomfort. He wasn't entirely sure what Cas was looking so worried about, but knowing what siblings could be like, he dismissed it.

"Oh, you know, just one of those last minute things that need to be done before Monday lunch, which they forgot to tell us about until now"

Cas notes the edge to her voice, but realising he isn't going to get a straight answer drops the subject.

"Ah, yeah. That must be annoying." He says lightly, but making a mental note to ask Anna later what was up, in case she felt she couldn't say anything in front of Dean, "But no, it's no worries I love looking after Charlie and besides it will be nice to see more of Sam and Dean" he says turning his head away to smile at Dean.

Dean smiles back, gazing into Cas' eyes. _Damn, this man only needs to look at me… _He drags his eyes away from Cas and turns to Anna, catching her silent nod in response to Cas. She was normally so much more responsive, making him begin to worry as well, to break the silence that seemed to have settled over the three of them he clears his throat,

"So, it's a nice day, I was thinking we could walk down to the lake and have our picnic there, if Sam hasn't gulfed his way through it already!" He said looking around and not being able to see Sam or the basket.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sam exclaims from somewhere up a tree

Cas laughs shaking some of the unease away he had been feeling beginning to take hold. Dean enjoys the sound and joins in. Yet the pair don't miss the small smile, Anna seems to put on with some visible effort.

They watch as Anna shakes her head and picks up the basket from seemingly out of the blue, _mother's_ Dean thought, _they always know where everything is. _He stopped his thoughts short not wanting to dwell on mothers too long, and watches as Anna turns to them with a bright smile on her face. He quickly glances at Cas, knowing he is probably thinking the same thing that the smile seems a bit forced.

"That sounds lovely!" She breathes

"Good" Dean replies looking back at her and smiling trying to rid himself of the unease growing in his own stomach.

About to step forward to take her by the arm he let's go of Cas only to be dragged away by Charlie, who appears out of nowhere leading him forward. He looks back apologetically but Anna isn't looking at him.

Cas laughs at the surprised look on Dean's face and shrugs at him, knowing all too well how Charlie can be, when Sam slinks out of a tree and lands next to him eating one of the cookies he had stolen from the basket,

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes Sam." He replies as they start to move off and follow Dean and Charlie.

"How do you make everything you bake taste so good?"

Cas smiles at Sam not having to change his eye position very much as Sam was almost as tall as him now, _blimey the kid is growing fast, _

"With ounces of talent, a sprinkle of good fortune and a pinch of flare" he grins mischievously a glint in his eye

Sam looks at him dead pan, not in the slightest amused,

"That's not fair! Seriously, how?"

"If I told you now, you wouldn't have anything to learn" Cas says ruffling his hair,

Sam pouts and ducks out of reach of Cas' hand before running ahead to catch up with Dean and Charlie. Noting Anna's distance behind them, Cas slows in order to fall in step with her. When she draws near him, he catches her arm and slips it through his in a link and takes the basket from her hands. He realises with a hint of worry that they are shaking and he gently nudges her shoulder with his chin.

"Anna, what's wrong? This isn't just work stuff is it?" he probes

She snaps back into the present, her eyes focusing on Cas next to her.

"Nothing, Cas. Like I said I'm just a bit tired" she sighs

Cas looks at her pointedly, "Anna…" he begins,

Anna, not wanting to get Cas caught up in the mess with Crowley, cuts him off,

"Cas just drop it, ok? I'm fine."

She drops his arm and catches up to the others, receiving a hug from Charlie who nimbly takes the basket out of her hands and runs the final distance to the lake.

Cas sighs and follows, watching as his sister plasters a smile onto her face and laughs at Charlie, mock chasing her before falling down beside her daughter at the lakes edge.

Sam plops down next to the two girls and starts unloading the basket of its food and treats.

Dean notices Cas watching Anna with a furrowed brow. He pushes himself off of the tree he was leaning against and walks over to Cas. He takes Cas' face gently between his hands kissing away the worry lines.

"Everything ok?" he asks quietly, motioning towards Anna while maintaining a sincere gaze into Cas' eyes.

Cas closes his eyes as Dean kisses him, letting out a sigh. He nods in response to Dean's question, opening his eyes to gaze back into the green wilderness of Deans.

"At least I think so. Actually, I don't know" he mutters looking down and away, feeling horribly guilty about bringing the mood down on such a beautiful day.

Dean brushes his fingertips across Cas' cheekbone, only wanting in that moment to take the burden that seemed to be weighing on Cas onto himself and relieve Cas' unease.

"Ok. I'm sure things will work out. Whatever this is. But for now let's enjoy the picnic, yeah?" Dean says lightly in an attempt to distract Cas. It works and Cas' face brightens,

"You're right. Of course." He smiles fondly at Dean, before turning to the kids and clapping his hands together, "Right, who wants pie? And who wants cake?" he laughs as Sam and Charlie eagerly pounce on the chance to eat more of Cas' baking.

Dean laughs with them sitting down next to Anna, who scowls at Charlie,

"That's quite enough sweet foods I think, young lady. How about something savoury, or some fruit?" she lectures

Charlie glances up, with a cheeky glint in her eye,

"Well, Uncle Cas' pie is both savoury and has fruit in it, sooooo….. I'm off the hook" she scoops up some pie before Anna can protest and stuffs it in her mouth while laughing.

"Don't eat and laugh at the same time, you might choke!" Anna chides worriedly

Dean nudges Anna with his elbow, smiling at her trying to lighten her mood, she looks at him and finds herself wishing she hadn't. Dean could still disarm her with that winning smile of his.

"Kids will be kids, hey." He chuckles, "I've given up on Sam to be honest" he teases

Sam throws him a look and scowls but can't help a smirk creep onto his lips too,

"Yeah, whatever Dean, just because you are jealous of my awesomeness and manly mane of hair"

Dean throws his head back in a hearty laugh,

"Keep telling yourself that kiddo"

Sam, a wild glint in his eye, hurls himself at Dean in an attempt to tackle him. Dean easily turns in time, grabbing Sam by his shirt and gently pinning him to the ground,

"Whoa, easy, tiger" he grins as Sam struggles fruitlessly in his grasp

"No fair, Dean!" he grumbles.

Dean lets him go, still laughing, managing to get a smile out of Anna and even a small giggle. She allows herself to relax a little after that, pushing the meeting with Crowley to the back of her mind.

….

The afternoon went by quickly. Dean and Cas ended up lying together on the grass, Cas leaning his head against Dean's chest, with Dean's arms wrapped lightly round his shoulders.

Anna smiled watching the kids play near the lake. Looking back at the love birds she sighed as she watched Cas pop some pie into Deans mouth, who bends down and kisses Cas deeply, probably sharing the taste of pie. She looked back at her daughter whose hair gleamed in the afternoon sunshine and laugh rang around the lakeside. Charlie and Cas meant the world to her, she didn't know what she would do without them and recently she had come to see the youngest Winchester in the same way she cared for Charlie. Dean would always have a place in her heart and now especially since he was with her darling brother Cas, he was family too. When her phone buzzed, her enjoyment of the day was suddenly ripped away from her with a painful shudder.

Crowley (1 NEW MESSAGE)

She froze, realising this precious and delicate piece of happiness she and Cas had managed to find could so easily shatter. She had to protect it, even if it meant she herself got hurt in the process, which she was sure was what Crowley intended. She didn't have to meet him, but knowing he was in town and had her number it wouldn't take him long to track her down to her house and then to Charlie and Cas. The additional troubling factor of Gabriel seemingly having gotten himself caught up with Crowley meant she had to find out what Crowley wanted and try to bargain with him to leave them alone. If it meant she could protect Cas she would do anything. She picked up her phone, hands shaking. It was 3.30, meaning she should probably make a move to go meet him. She had just got so caught up in the kids and Cas and Deans delight in the day, it had momentarily slipped her mind. Standing hurriedly she grabbed her bag and stood before the couple,

"Errr, look I have to head off to my meeting and I'm beginning to run late." She started babbling as her panic rose inside her. Cas and Dean stood, brushing themselves off to say goodbye, as she continues,

"The time has just flown by. I really have to go. Ummm, thanks for lunch and looking after Charlie. Thank you. Love you."

She hugs Cas, squeezing him tightly, tears pricking her eyes.

"It's alright Anna, it's my pleasure, love you too" Cas says concern and confusion shaping his features.

Anna throws Dean an apologetic glance, before heading off to say goodbye to Charlie.

"Charlie, come here" she says holding back a sob and trying to keep it from reaching her voice

Charlie looks up, walking over to her mother, concerned,

"Mom?"

"I'm.. err. Just off to my meeting ok?" she takes a breath willing back the tears and fear that strays into her voice "You be good for Uncle Cas and Dean. And, err.. I'll see you tomorrow yeah? Love you baby"

"Yeah… sure love you too Mom" Charlie responds completely bewildered at the now obvious waver in her mother's voice and the sudden crushing hug she finds herself in.

Anna lets Charlie go, staring intently at her face, before standing to leave. She waves towards Sam and walks quickly away, not looking back. As she turns tears spill down her face as she tries to control the fear now roiling inside her in apprehension of her meeting with Crowley.

Charlie and Cas share a worried look as they watch Anna disappear into the distance.

"Cas? Is Mom ok?"

"I don't know Charlie. Maybe it's just a stressful work thing." He tries to comfort Charlie, but it does nothing to quell his own worry over his sister. She had looked scared and sounded as she was saying a last farewell. Charlie, not convinced but unwilling to push the subject runs off to join Sam, who is kicking at dirt.

Cas' brow creased as he tried to wrack his brain as to why Anna would look so broken. _Surely this afternoon had been a good one_. He had thought so, he was just about to walk after her, when Dean caught his arm and stroked soothing circles on his back,

"Cas, I know something is up, but she looks like she wanted some time to herself, and besides, she had her meeting to get to."

"But Dean, she wouldn't get so upset over work. It must be something else. Let me go after her."

"In any other situation I would have stopped her from leaving in an instant." Dean says staring at Cas trying to convey his concern for him, "But we have to look after the kids and she looked like she didn't want us to interfere with whatever it was"

"But she's my sister Dean. I can tell when something's wrong."

"I know. Maybe she just needs time to collect her thoughts and she will tell you why she is so upset after her meeting, yeah?"

"Maybe" Cas says still not convinced but letting it drop for now

Dean searches Cas' face and tries to coax a smile from him,

"Come on, let's push Charlie and Sam into the lake, that should cheer us up a bit" he says winking and running toward the kids,

"Dean! We're meant to be looking after them not…." He trailed off as Dean swiftly picked up the two kids in his strong arms and plunged them into the lake, himself included. Cas sighed breaking into a run and laughing as Charlie and Sam's angry faces re-emerged from the water. They looked at each other and seeing Cas still dry and laughing at their misfortune stood up together, pulling him down into the lake. They splash and scream, forgetting Anna's hasty departure for the time being.

…..

Leaving the park, Anna shook herself trying to regain control. She hadn't even met up with Crowley yet and he already held sway over her emotions. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ she thought to herself. She was just going to check Gabriel was alright and then tell Crowley to leave and never come back and that was it. She swallowed hard as she knew very well that once she met up with Crowley he wouldn't let her go that easily. He would try some kind of mind games on her. She resolved to harden herself against anything Crowley might say, knowing he would say anything to get to her. She opened the message on her phone, hands shaking as she swiped the screen,

Hope you haven't forgotten our little date. I do so look forward to seeing you again, Sweet, delicate Anna. Xxx

She shoved her phone back in her bag. With only twenty minutes left to get there she had to move fast. She hailed a cab, willing it to drive quickly. Now sitting still, she couldn't stop the chill creep over her skin causing her to shudder.

However much she prepared herself for this meeting, she didn't feel ready at all. Crowley was persuasive at the best of times, but when he really twisted with you that was when he manipulated every last thought and feeling you had. The worst thing was, he always knew. Every last secret he seemed to know it and would use it.

10 minutes. She was only half way there. She began to fidget, wringing her hands and fiddling with the zip on her bag. Her phone buzzes. She stares at her phone as it buzzes again. Nerves twisting her stomach into knots, she picks it up slowly,

2 NEW MESSAGES

She opens them relieved to find they are from Charlie,

-Hey Mom, Just wondering if I could go for a sleep over at Sam's tonight. xxx

-Please, please, please, please! Love ya! Xxx

She laughs with relief, shaking slightly while typing a reply,

Course love. Just make sure you have everything. Remember a toothbrush and fresh underwear. Have a fab time. Love you xx

YES OK! THANKS!

She rolls her eyes as the reply is instant. Glad that Charlie would be safe for the night, she leans back in her seat watching the city speed past her window, bringing her closer to Crowley. The closer she got, the more apprehension rose within her, tightening her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

She was 15 minutes late. The fact she hadn't gotten a text or a phone call from Crowley asking where she was meant she felt worse than if he had. At least she would know what state he was in, but no, she was to face Crowley without any hint of how he was feeling or going to be presenting himself.

She approached the restaurants door. It appeared to be deserted. It was eerie for this place to be so quiet in the mid afternoon. The sun still gleamed and flashed off the metal handle bars on the door, mocking her with its pleasant warmth. She swallowed hard and gingerly opened the door. The main body of the restaurant was dark. A small light pooled above a table in the centre of the room. The table was set for two, with a rose in the middle and a small candle burning. _So Cliché_ she thought. No one seemed to be around. She glanced around her, nerves flitting through her stomach. Her eye caught a glint in the shadows. A crooked smile appeared, as her heart picked up pace with the fear that now gripped her.

"Hello, Anna" the voice rolled towards her in its suave British tones, "As I said on the phone, it's such a delight as always."

She heard the clink of a glass as ice hit the edge, her skin crawling at his words.

"Crowley" she croaked out. She cursed herself for sounding so weak, knowing he would pick up on it.

"Please. Sit. And don't sound so terrified. All I want is to have a little chat. It's been a while and we need a good, long, catch up." He drawled his words, placing emphasis on the last words, sending a shudder down her spine.

She moved forward unwillingly into the light and sat down slowly at the table.

"Beautiful. Aren't you." She heard him purr,

"I've bought you something. A gift. To show there are no hard feelings between us"

She hears him walk around the outside of the perimeter of the light and senses it as he walks up behind her, making the hairs on her arm stand on end. She feels his hand as he places it lightly on her shoulder and trails it up to her neck, refusing to look at it and trying to repress another shudder. She feels something cold slide around her neck, tensing until recognising the familiar feel of a necklace.

"Stunning" He breathes against her ear.

She turns her head away from him, her nose wrinkling at the smell of stale brandy lingering on his breath.

He disappears from behind her and she relaxes slightly. Straining to hear what he is doing she hears him pick up two glasses as they clink together. He finally steps into the light. Her heart skips a beat and she freezes.

He was wearing a dark suit, holding the glasses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other,

"Wonderful, isn't it?" he said gesturing with the bottle around him at the restaurant, "I own the place you see and thought we needed some… privacy….. Something more… cosy. I know the spotlight is a little cliché but hey, I'm a romantic" he smirks

He pours them some wine, watching her as he does so. She refuses to meet his gaze watching the red liquid flow into the glasses. He sits himself down, opposite her, placing the bottle stolidly between them,

"Really? I prepare all this for you, my sweet, and you're going to give me the silent treatment? Please. I thought we were more civilised than that. And what happened to the sparky, feisty Anna I so adoringly remember? Hmm?"

Finally finding the courage to speak, but not wanting to play his games Anna looks up straight into his eyes,

"How's Gabriel?" she asks, pleased that having regained control, her voice didn't give away her fear.

Crowley chuckles softly, looking down and away,

"I like that. Straight down to business. Very blunt. Not very nice though. I've taken all this time and effort just for you, it wouldn't go amiss if you returned the favour."

Crowley gazed at Anna looking slightly hurt, caught off guard, she had forgotten just how disarming his charm could be. Anna shifted in her seat, feeling guilt twist her stomach_, how was he having such an effect already! Making me feel guilty for not taking part in stupid pleasantries!_

He was looking at her with an amused glint in his eyes, all trace of the mock hurt vanished. Crowley's gaze was so intense, Anna could barely help but blush.

He leaned over the table, taking Anna's hand in his, rubbing small circles into her palm. Despite herself, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. It felt good.

"How have you been, Anna?" he murmured, "I've missed you. I never stop thinking about our time together..."

It had been the wrong thing to say. Breathing in sharply, Anna snatched away her hand, cradling it to her chest.

"I-I'm not here to talk about the past, Crowley. Just tell me what's wrong with Gabriel, and I'll leave, and-and we can forget this ever happened." She stumbles over the words in her panic. It was so easy to fall under Crowley's spell- dangerously easy- and with _their_ past… She cuts the thought short, hardly daring to remember.

"Shame. I so wanted to continue from where we left off" standing, he places his hands on the back of his chair, looking up at her intently, "Do you remember our night together?"

Anna clutches the table feeling violently sick, all the blood draining from her face, trembling.

"Why so pale Anna? I always thought our night as special. It upsets me you don't remember it so. Isn't it handy I have evidence to jog your memory" he almost snarled, holding up a memory stick, dangling it before her harrowed eyes.

She blanched unable to bear it any longer, she shakily stands pushing away from the table. Shaking her head, she stares at him appalled,

"How did you…? What?"

He smirks at her, walking towards her. She backs away but not quickly enough. He grabs hold of her, trailing a thumb across her cheek and down her neck. She shudders with repulsion.

"Come, come Anna. Relax. Please." He breathes, his breath ghosting across her neck.

She manages to yank herself free, falling into a chair behind her.

"I only want to chat. Don't look so frightened. I would never hurt you" he said softly, though the words cut into her making her flinch

"Like you never hurt Castiel" she managed to say weakly, biting her lip

A flash of anger passed across Crowley's face, making him hit the table with his fist,

"He. Left. Me! …If you recall." He hissed

Anna, feeling slightly more courageous having hit a sore spot with Crowley, piped up again,

"Just like Dick did when he didn't need you anymore for your failure of a plan to try to outdo my father!" she said spitefully, hiccupping slightly running off of the adrenaline that she had found in her scared spew.

Pain erupted on her cheek, she reeled back from the shock. Crowley stared at her, pulling his hand away from slapping her.

"Great, now I look like the bad guy. Never hit a woman." He mumbled. He looked back up at Anna, flexing his hand, "I'd like to get through this without you causing trouble, if you don't mind" he says, regaining the calm exterior of before and leaning back into his chair.

A rush of guilt flew through her, _why do I have to make things worse?_ She dug her nails into her palm, trying to get rid of such thoughts. This was what Crowley did. He did something wrong and then made you feel guilty for it. She stared at him hatefully the only thing she felt she could do without saying anything else brash,

"What do you want Crowley?" she uttered through gritted teeth

"Yes. Your right. Down to business." He sneered. "If my memory serves me well, and it does, you were very drunk. So it only fits that I look very much under your control and whim in these" he said with a horrible glint in his eye waving the stick under her nose. "Yes, I remember, you were jealous of Cas and I. So you seduced me when I was in a vulnerable position, my mother only just having passed, you see. Oh yes and you thought you could get Cas away from the family you've always hated. Well you certainly got him away, didn't you? Now I want him back."

Anna shook her head unable to believe the lies coming out of Crowley's mouth.

"You'll never get him" she spat, thinking of strong, wonderful Dean

"You're thinking just because he has a new boyfriend, he won't come back to me? HA! That's adorable! I taught Cas everything he knows about business, I got him back into his father's good books. Your parents were distraught when you ran away. I picked up the pieces. I'm your family's hero" he crowed "Cas hung off every word I said, it won't be long till he comes back to me. I just need you to get him to come to me." He growled

Anna still couldn't believe her ears, she shakes her head,

"I will never let that happen. You will never see Cas again! After what you did to him! You forced us out, you pig!" She threw back at him

Crowley cackled sending a shot of fear through her bones,

"Darling Anna. You will do exactly as I say. Otherwise these will end up on your father's laptop with an explanation of how it was all you, who broke the family up. Tricked Cas to come away with you. The rebellious daughter who never did as she was told. Always running off, disobeying daddy's every rule. The family disappointment." He sneered,

_He's right_, she thought, _I was always the disappointment_. She felt crushed. Every word he said feeling like he had slapped her over and over. But she couldn't give him what he wanted, if it was her life that would be ruined so be it. She didn't care. She had to protect Cas. She wouldn't allow this man to make him miserable again.

"No." She said looking directly into Crowley's eyes, "I won't"

Crowley seemingly able to read her mind, jeered at her,

"I was hoping you would say that. I wonder how Cas' baking is going? Hmmm? Yes I knew about that. What a shame if it were suddenly to be shut down on financial issues? Or a surprise health inspection? When that fails, I'll be the only one who can help bail him out and he'll come running."

She sat there, now motionless, unable to react as her inner turmoil, writhed and seethed through her. She thought of Cas and Dean, and Sam and Charlie, of Cas' small but successful business. _Why? Why was Crowley doing this?! Wasn't he content with my family's business empire?_ Happy memories rolled through her mind. Finding the little shop. Cas' face as he opened it for the first time. Cas and Charlie laughing. But now they were tarnished with the shadow of Crowley's threats hanging over them. She screwed up her face in an attempt to block out Crowley's piercing voice,

"It's amazing what a few contacts in the right places can uncover, Anna, in the space of a few hours…."

She heard him drawl, she had had enough and couldn't take it anymore,

"FINE!" she shouted unable to bear his taunts anymore, "…fine. I don't see how though." She mumbled hating herself and hating Crowley and hating this whole situation, tears pricking her eyes.

"Goood" Crowley purred "For now I just need you to be my eyes and ears and the rest I will divulge later" he said victory warming his tone, "thank you, Anna. You have been most obliging" He smiled at her, his teeth flashing in the low lit room, "You can go. I will call you"

She stood barely able to support herself and headed for the exit as fast as she could. The tears streamed down her face in a hot mess, stinging her now swollen cheek. She hailed a cab and sat shaking, trembling at what she had just agreed to do. It was like the past all over again. She closed her eyes and pressed her hot face against the cool glass of the Taxi's window, trying but failing to blot out the scaring memories that now crashed through her mind. No matter how hard she had tried to forget, she remembered everything.


	9. Chapter 9

_….No matter how hard she had tried to forget, she remembered everything….._

Cas' family was rich. They owned a multi corporation company that allowed them to buy huge expansive houses, practically mansions and invest in their children's lives. Their brothers, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Balthazar all took up the mantel, investing into the family business and even beginning to manage their own off shoot firms.

Cas' father had always wanted Cas to follow in his brothers footsteps and take a role in the family business. Cas, unable to do so having found his love in baking flourishing, and with encouragement from Anna, had resisted at first. He hated the rules and instructions imposed on a tight ship business plan, and in turn disliked having power over others.

Until that is, he met Crowley.

Crowley, an ambitious business man whose family was in banking crashed into the lives of Cas' family. His father, known as the 'Devil' of the banking world, being merciless when it came to dealing with money, had pummelled into Crowley the importance of bargaining and making deals from a young age.

Crowley had found a job at Angelicorp, Cas' family firm, and swiftly moved up the ranks. With his charm and sharp mind he surpassed all expectation landing managerial jobs quickly. So quickly Cas' father was impressed. One evening he invited Crowley round to dinner asking him about his business plans and how he saw himself in five years' time, uttering the usual spiel their dad went through when he had business guests round.

It was at this dinner that abruptly changed Cas' life. Normally when their Dad had a business dinner, Cas and Anna being the youngest were usually allowed to slink off to their rooms and not have to partake in boring business discussions. But that night was different. Their dad insisted on them being there, lecturing them on how they needed to represent a united family front in the face of entrepreneurs with huge potential, as a kind of scare factor, Anna had supposed.

They sat down to dinner in their usual spots. Dad at the head, Michael to his right, Raphael to his left and then the other two next to Michael while they sat on Raphael's side. Their dad placed Crowley in between Castiel and Balthazar.

The meal began, and as she predicted, it was dull and boring, she and Cas had started their usual prattle about what they would do when they left home, speaking closely together in hushed tones. When Crowley interrupted,

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting what I'm sure was a wonderful conversation" he smiles charmingly making Anna and Cas blush, "but I don't think we have been introduced properly, I'm Crowley"

Cas took the hand that was proffered before him, shaking it,

"Castiel. And this is Anna" he said, looking into the searching eyes of Crowley.

"A pleasure"

Cas held on a little too long, coughing away his embarrassment as he let go and picked up his glass, taking a sip instead.

Crowley didn't seem to notice and easily moved the conversation along. He and Cas soon fell into deep conversation, leaving Anna a little put out.

Cas had never shown much interest in business and now this stranger comes along and all of a sudden it was the number one thing to talk about. She watched them talk, noticing how Cas blushed every time Crowley so much as smiled.

Cas was intrigued by this suave new entrepreneur who so easily impressed his father but by no means did as he said. Crowley was able to argue and bargain his way past many of Cas' dads rules. Throughout the evening Cas was enthralled by Crowley. Crowley told Cas how he had succeeded so well in his line of work and how easily he had changed how a department was run just by a simple suggestion that made it look like it had been the person in charges idea. Cas let the information sink in, hoping to use some of Crowley's techniques against his father, asking numerous questions.

Crowley laughed a gritty, rumbled sound, that made Cas tingle.

"You like to ask a lot of questions" Crowley pointed out,

"Sorry just the way you get past my father's rules is… quite impressive" Cas stammered

"Yeah? That's not the most impressive thing I can do" he raised his eyebrows at Cas. Cas' face turned red as he shifted in his seat,

"Do you mind if we go outside for a bit? It's getting a bit warm in here. And I would love to continue our conversation, if you don't mind, of course" Crowley continued

"Of course" Cas replied, looking to his father for permission to leave the room. To his surprise his father gave it, nodding encouragingly.

As they got up to leave, he saw his father bend to whisper in Michael's ear. Michael followed their dads gaze and looked at Cas and Crowley leaving, a smile growing on his lips. Cas turned away frowning slightly in confusion.

Anna watched them go, her heart dropping and knew that was it. Crowley would be all she would hear Cas talking about now. She sighed, thinking about the previous times Cas had had a crush on someone and that he annoyed her with his stories about how amazing they were. This time though she wasn't prepared for the passion that filled his voice whenever Cas came home from being with Crowley and learning the ropes of business differently.

As she had predicted when Crowley left that evening, Cas came into her room, smiling like a giddy six year old who has just gotten the present they had been asking for, for months. She learnt that they hadn't particularly said or done anything outside, just that they had swapped numbers and Crowley wanted to see Cas again.

Cas flopped down on to her bed,

"Just the way he spoke about breaking free of authority and living his own life the way he wanted Anna, it was…"

"Inspiring. I know" She stared at Cas annoyed, who pouted back, irritated she had cut him off, "Give it a rest, you haven't stopped talking about Crowley since you got here."

"Fine" he rolled onto his back, "but he is dreamy, don't you think?"

Anna threw her hairbrush at him, which he narrowly avoided

"Ok, ok, but he is" he smiled cheekily at Anna

And that was that. Anna remembered the months that passed with Crowley and Cas becoming closer and eventually becoming a couple and coming out to their father. To which, to her surprise, the rest of the family couldn't have been more pleased when the pair became romantically involved. Their dad saw Crowley as a good influence on Cas, having gotten him interested in the rough and tough business world again. Anna had to disagree and didn't really take to Crowley, feeling he had stolen her favourite brother away from her.

…...

Crowley had noticed Cas, the first time he went round. Quite but a forceful presence in the room. Always so protective over his little sister Anna. He liked that. He soon had a conversation flowing with Cas and as he suspected was able to make Cas blush and smile at him shyly. Surprising himself at how easily he had managed to get himself an invite to the founder of Angelicorps home, he decided he could push the boat out to see how much he could get away with. He realised he pretty much had complete control over the family having won over Michael and his dad easily enough with his swift progression through the company. It hadn't taken much to impress the other brothers and now he had Cas eating out the palm of his hand too.

He only had to compliment Cas and he would look down and away, embarrassed. It was easy getting him to step out with him from the meal and then his number and he had him. Crowley couldn't believe it. It was more than he could have hoped for. After he had texted Cas the first time it was almost non-stop communication.

So when they finally became romantically involved, just as he expected, Cas' family couldn't have been happier. Everything was going to plan, Crowley couldn't wait to report back on his progress to his long term boyfriend, Dick Roman.

Dick was the heir of a huge business empire, his family's only rival being Cas' father. Dick and Crowley had met when Crowley received his first managerial post in one of Dick's smaller retail brands. After a few years they had together, begun scheming and plotting how they might infiltrate the corporation, Angelicorp. With their combined connections and ability to charm, make deals and influence others it had been an exciting project for the pair to embark on, filled with challenges that fuelled their ambitious greed for more. Crowley decided it was time they met up and discussed what happened next. He hadn't seen Dick in months having thought it best, in order not to give Cas any reason for suspicion. He was aching to see Dick again, to feel his touch and see his rugged good looks staring back at him.

They soon arranged to meet up at a time when Crowley wouldn't be missed, meeting up outside of town under the cover of a business conference. Cas had been quite clingy that morning, willing him not to leave. Crowley had become slightly irritated with him and had snapped at him for whining. He had quickly calmed down again seeing the confusion and hurt in Cas' eyes. _Dammit_ he thought to himself. It had almost been too easy to get Cas to fall for him. The right gesture here and there the right look the right words. _Too easy._It was almost disappointing – he liked challenges. On the occasions that he couldn't deal with Cas, like that morning, he had to find a way to smooth things over. The easiest way he had found was to make it look like he was the victim. It hadn't been hard to make Cas feel guilty about whining. He had told Cas he was really tired and there was huge pressure on him to go to this meeting to meet the businesses demands, using lines such as _I don't have it as easy as you, Cas, with 'Daddy' being top boss._And, _There's been so much pressure on me recently and I don't feel you've been very supportive._Cas had easily given way, apologising and promising to make it up to him. Pressing soft kisses against his neck, which made Crowley feel queasy. He didn't know how much more he could take of having to be intimate with Cas, in comparison to the whirl he felt of being with Dick.

Crowley rolled his eyes at the memory of Cas' stupid face pleading with him. He arrived at Dick's specified meeting place ten minutes early to find Dick's car already there. He smiled to himself walking through the forested area towards where he knew Dick would be.

Dick was leaning casually against a tree, looking bored when Crowley approached him. Crowley smiled as he walked to him, Dick only managing a small smirk. When they met they did so with a rough, animalistic mash of their lips. Pulling away Dick grinned looking Crowley over,

"I thought you'd forgotten me and run away with darling Castiel" he said in his smooth tones.

Crowley smirked back,

"Like that's possible"

Dick smirked and led Crowley to a bench, sliding his hand down to his ass and guiding him from there. They sat down, Dick turning to him, leaving a bit more room between them, than a normal couple would.

"So, Crowley, have things gone to plan?"

"Naturally, Cas is under my charming spell" an amused glint in his eyes,

"Excellent and his family?"

"All doing exactly as I suggest to them to do. The idiots actually think it's their ideas" Crowley barked a laugh

Dick studied him for a moment, sliding his eyes up and down Crowley's physique

"Good, how soon will everything be ready for our take over?" he enquired emphasising the word 'our' for Crowley's benefit.

"Soon, there's just one small problem." Crowley avoided Dick's annoyed glare.

Dick sighs, having hoped Crowley was better than to have left any loose ends, after all he had carefully ironed out the creases in Crowley's technique of manipulation and bargaining that Crowley had picked up from his own father.

"What problem? I don't like loose ends", Dick's voice had sunk dangerously low

Crowley glanced sideways at Dick

"It's Anna, she isn't on board yet, she doesn't seem to like me"

"Then make her."

"Of course, once I do we can get her and Cas out the way and everything will fall into place"

"Brilliant and then Angelicorp will by ours" Dick gloats, he drops his sneer and turns to Crowley staring at him intently,

"Whatever it takes Crowley, Anna must be contained, hell sleep with her for all I care!"

"That was the plan" Crowley sneers back, returning Dicks stare, he pulls Dick towards him, crushing him into another rough kiss. The pair, too caught up in their embrace, failed to notice a distant figure staring at them in horror before running away, their red hair shining.

They soon depart, agreeing to meet up later that night. Crowley fired up with his plan to seduce Anna, knowing that tomorrow evening would be the best time, when there was the family's monthly business dinner, sauntered back to his car whistling to himself. Everyone would be so preoccupied with discussions and deals, they wouldn't notice two missing people for a couple of hours….

…...

Anna had been walking in the woods, looking for inspiration for her next painting. Being an architect student at the time she didn't have many opportunities in between all her classes and projects to fulfil her artistic hobby of capturing nature. It was on this walk when her world had begun to crumble.

She walked through a clump of trees and bent down to study some particularly beautiful flowers that were in bloom. She took a picture with her new camera, and on standing, two figures sitting on a bench in the distance caught her attention. She suddenly recognised Crowley in his rough black coat. She didn't know who he was with, but not really caring she began to turn away, hoping he wouldn't spot her, when she saw him grab the other man and pull the taller guy towards him. She stood shocked as she saw the pair aggressively make out. She felt bile rise in her throat as she realised what was happening. _As if I needed any more reasons to dislike the guy_ she thought, _God I hate him_, _THE BASTARD! THAT DISGUSTING, FOUL…._ _how could he do that to Cas! Oh God what will I tell Cas? It will break his heart! Do I tell Cas?_

Her thoughts spurring her into motion she turned and fled, stumbling back through the forest, unsure of what to do or how to even start processing what she had just witnessed.

…...

The next evening Anna was sitting in her room, guilt twisting her stomach. She hadn't told Cas about what she'd seen. She couldn't face the pain she knew would come. Luckily Cas had been tied up most of the day and she had avoided him as much as possible when he had been home. But tonight there would be no way she could side step him. Their father would seat them together and then Cas would inevitably quiz her about her lack of response to his texts and why she hadn't been in her usual spots when he came to look for her. She brushed her hair through, dropping the brush in annoyance as she came across another knot.

"Argh!" She cried, placing her head in her hands as she wrestled with her emotions.

"Girl troubles?" A lazy voice filtered through the room, making her jump. She turns to see Gabriel leaning against her door post. _How had he opened it without me hearing?!_ She thought irritably.

"Go away Gabe!" she threw him a poisonous look,

"Hey! Don't have a go at me! I didn't mess with any of your stuff this time. I swear!" He winks at her. When she only glowers back at him, he sighs moving forward into her room and leans against the wall next to her vanity table. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"U-huh. Whatever. I only came up to tell you Dad wants to see us in a minute. Fully dressed and presentable" he says pointedly looking Anna up and down in her leggings and comfy jumper, "This is a business dinner, not a family get together." Noticing she still looks miffed he sits down next to her lightly bumping her shoulder. "It's not that bad. Yes it's boring but it's only for the food bit you have to be there for, you can disappear after if you like, like you and Cassie always do. Heck I almost join you guys! And it can't be as bad as that time that slimy guy tried coming onto you but ended up spilling his soup all down your dress!" he laughs, gently shoving her again. She smiles slightly,

"That was pretty awful" she admits

"There's the heart breaking smile" Gabriel smiles at her standing, "Why don't you wear the green dress which you always look stunning in. And cheer up sis! Whatever it is can't be that bad!" he walks to the door about to leave. She sighs, feeling dread spill in her stomach at his words, but before he leaves calls out,

"Thanks Gabe. Do… do you mind if I sit next to you? I could use your weird sense of humour!"

"Sure. Won't Cas mind?" Gabriel stops and turns back to her slightly confused before his face seems to clear, "Oh wait, no, he will probably be too engrossed in whatever Crowley has to say!" He leaves chuckling to himself.

Anna sits staring at her reflection in the mirror, Gabriel's words echoing through her head and the scene she had seen in the forest replaying itself again and again, torturing her conscience. She poured herself another glass of wine she had stolen from the kitchen. She swallowed the liquid down in a painful gulp. _I can do this_ she thought, _it's only a couple of hours at most._

…...

Anna sat at the dinner table feeling like someone had punched a hole through her stomach. She hadn't looked at Cas and Crowley as they had entered hand in hand, knowing Cas would be smiling adoringly at the beast as she now thought of him. She hated herself for having not warned Cas, feeling dizzy at the thought that she too was betraying him. Gabe was prattling on next to her, failing to be the distraction she needed. The stranger on her other side was prudish and refused to acknowledge she was even there, having at one point muttered something about women not being capable of business. This had riled Anna but unable to quip back like she would have done, with a fiery argument, she had sunken further back into her chair, looking around at all the other women who sat there obviously hugely successful.

Her father gave a long and unnecessary speech making her squirm as she could feel Cas' eyes on her. She knew they would be filled with confusion as to why she wasn't sitting next to him or even sharing a glance about their dad being boring, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

The whole meal was agony and stretched on for what seemed like hours, rather than the two it was. When it was finally finished, sick of Gabriel's stupid jokes and hearing the man next to her be rude about business women, she hurriedly scraped her chair back rushing out the dining room to find some peace and quiet. She moved into her father's study, knowing no one would come to look for her there, glad he would be away from it and entertaining guests. She grabbed a bottle of wine from his drinks cabinet and sat down at his desk, shaking with guilt and beginning to feel waves of nausea crash over her.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello to my wonderful readers! I'm sorry this has taken me so long to write! I have been on holiday with no internet and the chapter itself needed a long time to construct. I needed to get my head around how I wanted to write it and hopefully it comes across alright! **

**Word of warning - There is content on a sexual nature that some will find disturbing. It is not prelonged and doesn't go into too explicit detail but is still there. **

**I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. I love the support I have received, so thank you so much! It means a lot to me! :) Feel free to leave any comments about plot holes or anything that you might spot that I may have disastrously over looked! Thank you for your patience and love! I hope to get the next chapter out soon! **

**Rose ~ xxx**

Cas hadn't seen Anna for hours and he was beginning to worry where she was. Having looked in all the usual places - her room, the space beneath the old oak in the grounds of their house, the small spring at the bottom of the garden - he had given up.

He was in his room, sulking, missing Anna and her light conversation. He got up from his perch on his bed and walked over to the window, staring gloomily out, watching the first flecks of rain hit the ground. He had had a tiring day at work, being told again and again that if he didn't improve, his father would be told and he didn't want that. He was still uncertain of why he had let Crowley convince him to stay when he had so wanted to branch off on his own. Cas remembered how he had fallen for Crowley, with his charm and independence. This was the first time Cas had felt something so strong about another person. His past relationships seemed to pale in comparison to the attention and passion that Crowley showered on him. Crowley constantly reminded Cas of how lucky he was to have him in his life, and Cas never having had much belief in himself deserving anything had swallowed his words up. There were times when Crowley would snap at him for being too clingy or not catching on to the latest business technique quickly enough, which would scare Cas slightly. The anger that seemed to flash behind the other man's eyes sent warning bells through his head, but he dismissed them, after Crowley calmed down and somehow managed to soothe Cas again. Although it was never without having made Cas feel it was his fault and that it was up to him to mend the fissure between them. It would often end with him apologising and then Crowley telling him everything was fine, and that he loved him whatever Cas did. Cas, being the compassionate and gentle person he was, accepted Crowley's implication it was him in the wrong and did what he could to make up for it.

He smiled to himself as he remembered their first kiss. Cas had initiated it, tentatively pressing his soft lips to Crowley's chapped ones. At first Crowley had moved away slightly, but this didn't deter Cas from proceeding. Crowley's stubble had prickled against his skin but he tried to ignore it as Crowley deepened the kiss, grabbing his head and holding it roughly from behind. Cas pushed away when Crowley applied too much pressure, leaving what felt like bruises on the back of his neck and top of his arms from where his fingers had been. Cas, had apologised when Crowley looked hurt as he stopped, explaining he had just wanted to see what it was like. Crowley had laughed, a glint passing through his eyes, replying that he hoped it would happen again soon. The comment had left Cas' heart thumping loudly and him feeling dizzy. Someone wanted him, and it was the charismatic business man that his family hugely approved of.

He broke out of his reverie as he felt the familiar scratch of stubble brush his cheek as Crowley came up behind him, resting his chin on Cas' shoulder and wrapping his arms around Cas' waist in a tight grip. Cas had grown accustomed to Crowley's almost crushing embraces, telling himself it was just from Crowley's strong, powerful arms and that it was nice to feel the strength in them. He turned his head to graze a light kiss over Crowley's cheek,

"Cas, you seem tense. What's wrong?" Crowley mumbled against Cas' neck where he was pinching the sensitive skin with his teeth, sending small shudders down Cas's spine. It wasn't unpleasant but it did hurt slightly, causing Cas to flinch when Crowley bit too hard. But Cas ignored it, his mind preoccupied with Anna's whereabouts,

"It's nothing really, just haven't seen Anna in a while, which is not like her" he sighed

Crowley turned him round in his arms, gripping the tops of his shoulders a little painfully and stared into his eyes,

"You don't always have to be with her, Cas." He growled, then all of sudden lightening his voice, he leaned in towards Cas grating his rough lips across Cas', "besides it means you get to spend more time with me" he purred.

Cas sighed again, relaxing into Crowley's arms,

"You're right of course. And I love the extra time with you."

"Good" Crowley stated, letting Cas go and moving towards the wardrobe, "but now it's time to get ready for your father's dinner tonight. Seeing how much you have progressed he wants you to be there and mingle with potential future shareholders."

Cas sagged slightly at the loss of Crowley's touch and rolled his eyes at his father's business event but knew Crowley was right. He joined Crowley at the wardrobe who was picking out his suit.

Crowley was beginning to get tired of Anna and Cas always being together, and so was relieved when he found Cas alone. However, the minute he mentioned Anna again, anger surged through him. Cas was with him, not Anna, and should behave as such – Cas belonged to him. Anna was still avoiding his radar, which was one of the problems. As he had been planning, it would be best to do something tonight. So he had quickly pushed his annoyance down, when he realised that if the close siblings were apart he could get to Anna more easily- and hopefully win her over without Cas being there. In actuality he couldn't have hoped for a better situation. _This is going to be easier than first imagined_ he thought to himself smugly. He shoved the suit he had picked out for Cas into his chest, walking over to the bed, which he proceeded to fling himself down on, watching Cas change.

"Put that on. Guests will be arriving soon, and I want to show you off" he barked with a laugh

Cas grinned, back at him, changing quickly, not wanting to displease Crowley, having only just felt warmth at the thought that Crowley wanted to show him off…

They made their way to the dining room, Cas slowing down so that Crowley would follow suit. When he did so, Cas slipped his hand into Crowley's, entwining their fingers. He leaned his head briefly against Crowley's shoulder, taking in his scent. As they approached the doors, Crowley nudged his head up so that they looked more professional,

"Don't want them thinking we are soppy, good for nothings" he mumbled close to Cas' ear.

Cas chuckled slightly, straightening up as they walked through the doors. The room was full with tables laid out for the occasion. Crowley's eyes swept over the crowd, pin pointing their table towards the back of the room. He led Cas forward, putting up with Cas' insistence that they held hands. He saw Anna sitting at the table, but instead of her usual spot, she was sitting in between Gabriel and Michael. _Good_, he thought, _easier to keep her and Cas apart later_.

Cas scanned the room looking for Anna, hoping he could finally talk to her and ask where she had been. His eyes fell on her fiery red hair and he smiled brightly. It faded the moment he realised she wasn't sitting in her usual place_. Have I done something wrong_? he thought_ Is she mad at me? No she would have said if that was the case….._ He would have dwelled on it more if it weren't for Crowley tugging him through the throng of business men and women, in a hasty attempt to reach their table.

As they sat, Anna didn't look over at all. Cas tried to get her attention, he waved and called her name, but got nothing. He turned to Crowley who was smiling down at him and smiled back, but he was sure there must be something up. He was about to ask Crowley if he knew, when Crowley was directing his attention to their neighbours sitting beside them.

During the dinner, Cas tried several times to get Anna to even look at him. However she stubbornly kept herself preoccupied listening to Gabriel's stupid jokes and staring at her food as if she wanted to drown in it. Cas furrowed his brow in concern, now convinced something was horribly wrong. Unable to reach out to her in that moment, he decided to wait until the meal was over when everyone mingled. She couldn't avoid him then.

However after the meal was finished, Cas didn't get his wish to speak with Anna, instead he watched as she hurried from the room. Yet he was unable to go after her as Crowley had a firm grip on his arm and was leading him into the middle of a large group of people who he had mentioned where in the catering business. As interested as Cas was, his concern for Anna was overweighing his desire to talk with the bakers. Crowley though, would not lessen his grasp on Cas' hand, and was already introducing him to some of the most successful chefs and bakers. It would now be rude to excuse himself, knowing Crowley had put in the effort to invite them and get them talking with Cas about his aspirations to go into baking.

Crowley smiled to himself as he managed to guide Cas into conversation with the bakers he had called upon to attend the dinner. He had felt Cas pull at his arm as they watched Anna leave quickly. Crowley couldn't believe his luck. Anna was alone somewhere in the house and now he just needed to make sure Cas stayed occupied for the rest of the evening. After an hour of staying with Cas to make sure his concern for Anna had subsided enough for him to stay put, Cas was entranced by the bakers and chefs lengthy stories of how they found their love for food, Crowley excused himself politely saying there were banking matters he needed to discuss. He watched as Cas rolled his eyes, making the bakers laugh. He knew he could safely leave now without fear of Cas searching out Anna.

Crowley turned away looking at his watch. Anna could be anywhere, he bit his lip hoping she was still in the house. Pushing forward he slipped out the room without much fuss from anyone. _Maybe Anna went to her room, _he thought walking down the hallway. He scanned the bottom floor anyway and was surprised to see the door to the study slightly ajar. He rapped lightly on the door, in case Cas' father had slipped out unannounced to grab some papers. When there was no reply he gingerly pushed the door open and to his delight found a very drunk Anna, sprawled on the sofa. He quietly closed the door behind him, turning the key in the lock.

Extremely drunk, Anna was not in her right state of mind and tears were streaked down her face. Crowley was not one to miss an opportunity. He always was irritated by Cas' protectiveness over Anna, barely letting him near her, but Crowley always got what he wanted-and he wanted Anna under his wing, like Cas' whole family.

_No loose ends. _

Dicks words echoed through his mind, bracing himself for what he knew would be an unpleasant night, but needed to be done none the less. Upon finding her lounged on the sofa in the study, he noticed an array of empty bottles surrounding her. _Perfect_, he thought to himself. Moving down to sit next to her, Anna jumped a little as he slid closer to her. Having left Cas deep in conversation with a businessman who owned many baking firms, he would have hours to just himself and Anna.

"Anna, my sweet, you seem upset." He said softly, stroking a stray lock of hair away from her face.

Anna shuddered at his touch, trying to move away from him, uncomfortable by his presence.

"Go away Crowley" she slurred slightly

"That's not nice. Seeing as I came to look for you and make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, now go" she tries again, failing to put conviction into her tone.

"You didn't look well at dinner. I'm only looking out for you."

Anger flares through her at Crowley's words, she couldn't believe him after what she had seen him do,

"Like you're looking out for Cas… shoving your tongue down someone else's throat!" She said heatedly, the alcohol giving her more confidence to confront Crowley, "I.. saw.. you"

Crowley shifted uncomfortably, startled at this turn in events. A momentary flash of fear shot through him, but he managed to maintain his cool exterior. Anna had seen him with Dick, she had something against him. _That couldn't be allowed to continue_. Thinking quickly, he stalled for time,

"I don't know what you mean, Anna. I think the alcohol has gone straight to your head" he gritted through his teeth, trying to maintain calm

"No, I know what I saw." She shakes her head, regretting the wine she had consumed

"Anna, darling." He said staring intently at her, "I would never do anything to hurt Cas, or you."

"Yeah right!" she spat, "You're a pig! I'm never letting you near him again! He's changing and it's not good, it's your fault!" she whined tears streaming down her cheeks,

"Anna, please" he shifts closer, placing his hand over hers. He felt her tense and placed a firmer grip on her so she couldn't move away, "all these tears won't solve anything. I have been hard on Cas recently, but that's only because I want the best for him. I wish you could see that." He said softening his features in a gentle smile

Anna couldn't remove her hand from Crowley's grasp, she tried pulling away but his hand tightened round hers, stroking circles into the palm of her hand. His hands were cold and despite herself it was a nice sensation on her hot clamy ones. She closed her eyes against her better judgment.

Crowley taking this as a chance to tackle her weakening resolve, brushed his fingers over her cheekbone with his other hand,

"All I've ever wanted is the best for him, for both of you. Especially you. I only ever wanted to get to know you Anna, but you shut me out" he let a note of hurt colour his voice and waited to see how his words would affect her.

The angry scowl shifted to a worried softness as his words sunk into her. They felt like welcome rain against the scorching fury she had been feeling. Outside she could feel her features soften, inside she was still struggling with herself knowing she should be getting as far away from him as she could. But he was saying everything she wanted to hear, melting her anger and falling further into her drunken stupor allowing the alcohol to blunt everything around her.

"Anna" he whispered close to her ear, "Anna, I want you to know how much you mean to me. I promise to be softer on Cas. I promise." He said gently cupping her face in his hands.

Her eyes fluttered open, her stomach turning as she realised how close he was. She could no longer tell if it turned with disgust or nerves. She felt Crowley's hand brush over her again, shuddering but also tingling at the touch, having not been touched like this before.

"Crowley…." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue, the resistance in her fumbling back into the recesses of her mind,

"shhhh"

She felt Crowley's breath against her neck and the heaviness of her limbs as she struggled to keep everything in focus, feeling his hands ghost over her,

"You are too precious to me" he purred

Anna looked up into his face, trying to focus on his eyes,

"Precious?" she asked further distracted from her foul mood, no one had ever called her that before, "but.. you don't even like me?"

Crowley smiled, he almost had her,

"On the contrary, I have always had a soft spot for you" he said emphasising 'you', "Besides, it was always you who avoided me" he said putting gentleness into his voice and feigning shyness.

Confused and now deeply influenced by the alcohol, Anna tried to work through the fog in her mind, knowing she shouldn't feel pleased at his advances, but not being able to help feeling flattered by the attention she was getting from Crowley. She rarely got noticed like this by other men.

He reached out to caress her cheek. She tensed again, still trying to convince herself it was wrong -which she knew it was - but faster and faster failing to do so. The simple intimacy felt…. Nice.

As the alcohol continued to run through her veins and jumble up her inhibitions and reasoning, she relaxed into his touch, closing her eyes with a sigh, her anger at him over hurting Cas slowly falling into the abyss of her numbed mind.

Crowley smiled to himself, thankful she had drunk so much wine, making her forget her worries about him. He also thanked Cas he had once told him Anna hadn't had much luck with guys. This was helpful information in getting to Anna quickly.

He brushed his thumb over Anna's lips, coaxing a shiver from her. He leaned close to her ear,

"I forgive you." He breathed, "Now you can make it up to me" he whispered, trailing a finger down her spine.

She shivered again as he leant back, bringing his hand round to cup her face. She blushed, opening her eyes to find Crowley so close and a small voice in the back of her sluggish conscious telling her to pull away, to stop this now. But her protective walls where gone and she felt powerless to do anything but succumb to the light movements of the man before her.

Crowley was being uncharacteristically gentle with Anna and he could feel his impatience mounting. Reminding himself that he had to keep her relaxed in order for her not to snap back into sobriety, he clenched his jaw. He had her now though, that much was clear. He slowly leant forward until he was inches from her lips, barely grazing his across hers, he monitored her response. Taking her lack of one as encouragement to proceed, he glanced over to the nanny cam he knew was in the room. He was glad she had chosen the study for the umpteenth time that evening, knowing he now had evidence against her. He would collect it, early in the morning before her father went to check it, for future reference.

He pushed his mouth onto hers, smirking when she lifted her arms to wrap round his neck. He pulled her round so she was sitting on top of him, making it look like she was initiating the whole thing to the camera.

Anna felt his hot mouth against her own, involuntarily wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to stop but found she couldn't, her instincts taking over in her unstable state. She slid her arms down his back as he pulled her round so they were resting at his waist. Before she knew what was happening, Crowley was using her own hand to hitch up her dress so it gathered around her hips, and somehow his fly had come undone. Slightly startled at the realisation of what was happening she whimpered against Crowley's mouth, trying to pull away.

Crowley took her by the chin, kissing the corners of her mouth while murmuring comfort,

"sshh, relax, it'll be over soon.."

Somewhere at the back of Anna's mind, alarm bells rang. She tried to pull away again, blinking confusedly, but Crowley pulled her back in, roughly kissing her. The fog reclaimed her thoughts, as Crowley hands moved to the heat between her legs, pulling her down and on to him.

Crowley entered her, thrusting up aggressively, causing pain to shoot through her every nerve ending. He almost laughed with the knowledge that everything was coming together. The final thread had been tied.

….

The next morning Anna woke to pain throbbing through her body and the worst hang over she'd ever had, making her head pound. She rolled over, groaning, looking around her. She was in her room, still clothed in the dress from last night. Sitting up she cried out as pain hit her stomach.

Shaking her head she tried to recall the events of the night before that would result in such soreness. She slowly edged her way off the bed and made her way over to her vanity table. She stared at herself in her mirror with dawning horror as her eyes passed over the bruises on her arms, lifting her dress there were more dotted around on her skin. She gasped as blurry images flooded into her mind of the night before. Hiding in the study, drinking too much wine, crying, someone with her. Crowley's face flashed before her mind's eye, smirking down at her. _Crowley?_ The blood drained from her face and bile rose in her throat as the memories flooded across her vision. She sat down heavily on her stool feeling dizzy and nauseous.

A harrowing emptiness crawled its way into the pit of her stomach, as silent tears spilled down and over her cheeks. _What have I done? How can I face Cas now?_ She hugged herself, flinching as fresh pain burst through her. She quickly let go, noticing the full extent of damage Crowley had dealt her the previous evening. Panic shot through her. _No one can see._ Sobbing she grabbed her make-up bag, furiously trying applying as much concealer as she could to cover the bruises. It was useless. For the first time Anna truly realised what state she was in. Her hair was in tangles, framing her pale face. On her arms were a myriad of bruises, some purpling horribly. She gasped as she lifted her dress, revealing deep bruising along her body. Anna dropped the powder brush with a despairing wail, burying her head in her hands as the make-up failed to cover the dark hideous splotches that had pooled on her skin.

Her hatred for Crowley erupted into a fresh, new, frightening flame. She had been stupid, _stupid_ to allow herself to get that drunk. _I had been so vulnerable, allowing Crowley to_-she cut the though short. It must have been so easy for him to get to her. Suddenly she understood, exactly _why _he had done it. His partner was Dick, for God's sake-her father's rival. _His friendship with the family, his relationship with Cas- it was all a sham_. She had simply been a –a loose end. Her dismay for herself was overshadowed for her hatred for Crowley and his conniving nature. Her head fell into her hands as she tried to plan ahead. _Should I tell everyone what he's done? No! It'll break Cas' heart-but I can't let him stay with Crowley now! _Her heart stopped as she remembered- the nanny cam in the study. Her father had put it there so he might have some leverage if any business meetings got out of hand. _I have to get the footage before anyone see's it! _She thought desperately, the panic rolling up in a fresh wave. _I have to-_

Her thought was cut short by a knock on her door, before it opened slowly, without a wait for her response. She hurriedly poured at her face to rid herself of the tears and stood shakily, turning to see who it was. It was Cas. _Oh no_ she wailed inwardly, crumpling back into her seat.

"Anna?"

…..

Cas had had a restless sleep. During the party the night before, he had been trapped in a conversation with the bakers. An hour after Crowley left his thoughts had strayed to Anna, but as his conversation ended and he was making his way out of the room his father had swept him away to talk to some other associates. There was no way that they would have let him out of that room last night. After all the guests had left, Crowley appeared from God knows where ushering him into his room. Cas remembered being confused, Crowley smelled faintly of a familiar perfume. _"have you seen Anna?" _He had asked, _"Anna? No, I was having a very boring conversation with some bankers-you wouldn't be interested.." ._

All through the night Cas couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong with Anna. No-one had seen her, and she had never been so upset as to avoid him for days. He looked over to the sleeping Crowley on the bed next to him for comfort, unhappily finding none.

When he rose, his first actions were to go to Anna. Crowley was sleeping in uncharacteristically late - _last night must have really tired him_ - so Cas decided to have a morning chat with Anna, like they used to when they were kids. Crowley wouldn't like it, so he took the chance while he was asleep.

Padding down the corridor in socks and a blue jumper that Anna always liked Cas in, he approached her door. A feeling of trepidation came over him, seeing as he hadn't seen her for a few days, but he pushed the feeling down. _This is Anna, she's probably just feeling unwell or….or…. _his thoughts trailed off as his uneasiness rose. She had never been like this before. He knocked softly, and without waiting for an answer pushed the door open, peeking his head around the door.

"Anna?" he asked. His heart filled with relief when he saw her half standing at her vanity table- just to see her was good- when his heart stopped. His mind started spinning when he took in her full view. She was still in her green dress from last night, but that wasn't it. Her arms and neck were covered in ugly dark bruises, pressed into her flesh. Cas' eye's widened in horror as she collapsed into the chair by her table, leaning into her hands. Her dress pulled from where she sat, revealing yet more welts under the fabric.

He felt like someone had pulled his stomach out as he watched her trying to hide the tears streaming down her face.

He quickly crossed the short space between them, kneeling down so they were at eye level. He took her into his arms as fresh tears spilt onto her cheeks. "Anna, what happened?!" he asked, before kissing her hair. She trembled as she cried, he had never seen her so…so broken.

"Cas, I-I…"

"Shhh" he soothed her, rubbing soft comforting circles across her back. She flinched, pulling out of his arms,

"Cas, don't. It hurts" she whispered, her voice cracking.

Anger filled Cas' heart as he saw how much pain she was in. He couldn't believe that anyone could do this to his little sister. She flinched again at the fire that lashed in his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" fury quietly laced his voice,

Anna shook her head and shrunk further into herself.

"I-I think you should go Cas". She mumbled, closing her eyes, her lips trembling.

"Anna. I'm not leaving you. Tell me who did this to you, I can help,"

Shaking her head, eyes still closed she drew her legs up, curling into a ball. Cas was waiting for her to say something and she couldn't, she felt her brother's arms come around her again, so gentle as not to hurt her further. She leaned her head against his shoulder, like she used to when they younger, breathing in his comforting warmth. Cas made soothing noises into her hair, allowing her the time she needed. Anna wanted to tell Cas to get as far away from their home as possible. _It's poison. Crowley was poison. I'm poison_, she thought. But she had to give him a reason. The only way was to break Cas' heart. _I can't. But I have to._ She lets out a small sob as the previous evening rushes through her mind again, what she had seen between Crowley and Dick and the pain and heart break just over the horizon she would have to inflict on Cas, to finally make him leave this house for good.

Cas let Anna weep silently on his shoulder, bewildered and confused at her state and angry at whoever had hurt her. He didn't want her to close up again and push him away as she had done the past few days, so waited trying to collect his thoughts. She let out a sob, causing a new wave of concern to wash over him,

"Anna…"

He was at a loss of what to do or say, when she pulled back slightly.

Anna pulled away at the sound of her name on his lips. She had to tell him and now. Conflicted, she stared down at her hands. Pressing a bruise on her arm, hard, she flinches and takes a deep breath.

"Cas"

"yes?" he searches her face, desperate for an answer.

He watches her as she opens her mouth and words tumble and spill over her lips. She weeps through some of her explanation, unable to look him in the eye. As she talks, his arms fall away from her shoulders. He hears the words she speaks yet feels nothing. He listens as she tells him of how lonely she had been feeling and the distance she had felt grow between them. She details seeing Dick and Crowley together and not wanting him to get hurt and finally comes to the damaging events of the previous evening. Cas couldn't take anymore. He closed his eyes, clenching his jaw and fists. His entire world was coming crashing down around him.

"….and then, he.. he…" Anna was wailing

She was still looking at her hands, shaking uncontrollably and tears splashing down onto her hands and dress.

"Enough" Cas managed to creak out. Every accusation against Crowley was like a stab in the stomach. He voice sounded hoarse. Standing he paced around the room unable to think straight.

"Cas.. I'm so sorry, I wish… I'm sorry.."

"I said _enough_" he was able to choke out as he collapsed onto her bed and let his head fall into his hands.

She stood shakily and came to sit beside him. He let her take his hands in hers. They sat like that for a while. He was unable to move, unable to react.

"Ca-Cas?" Anna whispered weakly, "Say something, anything!"

Emotions were flying around Cas' mind and body. He didn't want to believe any of it, but suddenly every memory he shared with Crowley was… tainted. They flooded his mind: Their first kiss, it had seemed romantic but now all Cas could remember was Crowley's resistance, and then painfully crushing him. _Like he crushed Anna._ On dates, Cas remembered how Crowley never wanted to do something public, like he was ashamed of him. Cas, going to hold Crowley's hand when he abruptly moves away. Crowley hurting him, physically and emotionally, putting him down when he did badly at work, undermining his baking ambitions, calling them childish, having no consideration for Cas' well-being when they slept together. His heart misses a beat when he remembers the first time he and Crowley had sex - _made love_, the words stung his mind, and how he, too, was left with bruises. At the time, he had thought that was simply Crowley being powerful. Now, seeing his broken baby sister, it's all Cas could do to not throw up.

Every smile. Every touch. Every kiss. Every gesture.

It was a lie. All of it.

Cas had known Crowley was manipulative, and he had fallen for it. He sat there feeling numb and cold as the blood drained from his face. He could see Anna out of the corner of his eye and vaguely registered her trying to get his attention. He hadn't moved for a while. He couldn't move. While he was drowning in his inner turmoil, his exterior remained frozen. He felt disbelief roll over him.

Hurt.

Pain.

Betrayal.

Anger.

Emptiness.

That was it. He was empty. Devoid of any further emotion. All his senses dulled. Heavily, he lifted his head to find Anna looking intently at him. She appeared to be shouting at him, pulling him in an attempt to get him to move. He stared into her warm brown eyes, but there was only broken pain like a gash seared into her very soul. He sighed painfully through his teeth, closing his eyes, letting the tears stream down his face. He didn't feel that either.

Nothing.

….

Anna called his name again and again, but he remained motionless and still, staring ahead as if the world around him did not exist. Cas' inability to do anything terrified her, to the extent that it broke her out of her own misery. When she saw the tears roll down his cheeks, she grabbed his face, desperate for him to look at her.

"Cas! We have to go now! Don't you see?" Anna shouted into his blank face. Fresh fear gripped her as she realised that someone might have heard her. Speaking in low, urgent tones, "Crowley will-"

Before she was able to say anything else, the door crashed open to reveal Crowley, fury flashing through his eyes. The suave professional businessman was gone. What stood before them now was a wild, dangerous _thing_, anger and hatred radiating off him in crashing waves that it was hard to look at him.

Cas didn't even blink. He just stared dispassionately at Crowley's enraged face.

"What did she tell you?" he barely growled through gritted teeth. Cas didn't respond.

"Cas, I don't know what she said but –"

Anna interrupted him quickly,

"I've told him everything. There's nothing more you can do. You bastard!" She hurled the words at him, visibly shaking.

"Listen to me, you bitch," he snarled, snapping his attention to Anna, "I have the evidence to make you look like the whore you are!" he waved a USB stick at her mockingly.

Anna shrunk next to Cas, her wounds too fresh to be near Crowley, who walked towards her, raising his arm in promise of more. Anna closed her eyes as she saw his arm descend towards her. When no pain came, she peeked an eye open.

…..

Cas snapped into action. He saw Crowley's movement towards his sister. There was no time to think. Standing abruptly, he grabbed hold of Crowley's wrist, and in one swift movement managed to pin his arm behind his back,

"You will never touch her again." He growled low and menacingly into Crowley's ear.

"Cas. Please-"

Cas tightened his grip on Crowley's arm pulling it up sharper,

"Not a word"

He pushed Crowley away disgusted, turning to help Anna up.

"Let's go" he said his voice and face now lacking any emotion at all.

Crowley sprang to his feet where Cas had pushed him against the wall and grabbed Cas' arm.

"You can't leave! Your father and brother's will always believe me over you. If you leave, I'll make sure they'll never want to see you again. I…I own you." He hissed, a feverish shine glazing his eyes.

Cas stared at him. Without breaking eye contact,

"Anna. Go. Now." He said his voice grating across the room, as she scrambled towards the door and quickly disappeared throwing him a scared look.

Crowley turned to him smug, his chest heaving as he struggled to regain control,

"Anna is _mine, _just as much as you are"

"Not anymore"

Cas stalks past Crowley roughly pushing past his bulk. Crowley unable to restrain his anger anymore, grabs Cas again from behind, swinging him round,

"You owe everything to me!"

"I owe you nothing" Cas spat in Crowley's face.

Crowley enraged crashed a fist into Cas' face. Cas staggered back at the blow. Crowley realised he had lost control of the situation, and desperately tried to win it back,

"Cas, Castiel, darling, listen to me-"

"There is _nothing_ you can say that will I _ever_ listen to."

And with that Cas walked out in a calm manner he certainly did not feel. His heart was now pounding against his chest. Part of him wanting to go back and hear Crowley's side. _It must all be a mistake. It could all be cleared up easily._ The throbbing pain in his cheek and jaw sharply told him otherwise. Crowley was a monster and he had to get himself and Anna away from there.

He caught up with Anna who was in his room stashing clothes into a bag. With ease and control he didn't know he was capable of, he pushed Anna's shaking hands away from the bag she was holding.

"We don't have time. Get to the car now."

They fled out of the house and into Anna's red Alpha Romeo. As the car roared away from the house, Cas allowed himself to collapse, his shoulders falling, and tears gushing from his eyes. Anna sat in shocked silence, watching Cas carefully out the corner of her eye. Her heart broke as she heard Cas begin to sob, making empty harsh sounds that pierced her heart. His sobs wracked his whole body as they left Crowley, and everything he had wanted to leave for years, finally behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter comes back to the present day. It's fluffier and gentler on the soul than the last two chapters! Hope you enjoy it! **

**As always let me know what you think! Love getting comments! **

**Rose ~ xxx**

Back in the cab Anna feels a cold shiver run down her spine as the memories of the past turns and twists through her distressed mind. The afternoon sun flashed through the window, seeming to mock her with promises of warmth and happiness she felt she no longer deserved. Coming back to herself she realised the cab had pulled up to her house and the cabbie was looking at her expectantly.

She wordlessly hands over the fare, shaking her head as she tries to dispel her gloomy thoughts. There was nothing she could do now but wait.

….

Charlie sat on the bank of the lake, wringing her sopping hair dry. She took her phone out of her bag, re-reading the texts from her Mom. Smiling to herself she couldn't wait for the sleep over. She already had a movie marathon all planned out in her head, starting with Harry Potter of course. She watched as Dean pushed Sam back into the lake one last time, sprinting away from him so as not to get pulled in. She rolled her eyes. Dean was such a big kid sometimes, he often took it too far when he joined in their games, as was evident by the scowl etched on Sam's face.

"Real funny, Dean" he called grouchily, "Completely original after the first couple of times!"

Dean just sent him a wolfish grin, biting back a laugh that would only make Sam more irritated. She laughed for him, throwing a nearby pine cone at Sam's head,

"Stop your moaning you oversized softie!" she laughed,

Sam's scowl was flung in her direction, before a sneaky grin crept onto his own face as he bent to pick up the pine cone she had unceremoniously thrown at him. He chucked it back quickly. She ducked just missing it. As she was distracted Sam ran forward and tackled into her, causing them to roll across the dirt and skid to a stop, both sat up brushing the dirt off their clothes and grinning madly at the other.

"I'll get you back Winchester" Charlie threatened teasingly, jabbing him in the ribs. She began scheming a plan of attack she could inflict on him later that evening as he rolled away and up, shaking his head at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Charlie! It's all talk and no-"

He was abruptly cut off Charlie hit into his side, sending him flying back. He rolled into the dirt, sitting up slowly as his head spun from the impact,

"Ok, we're even now" he chuckled

"That was only the beginning" she winked at him, moving forward. He got up quickly running through the trees as she chased him.

Dean laughed at the kids antics, watching from his safe perch, leaning against a tree a few feet back. He was still dripping water from the lake when Cas appeared to the right of him, bearing gifts of ice-cream. Dean stared at his boyfriend, who was himself still damp from the fall into the lake. His clothes clung to his body in all the right places, causing a lump to form in Dean's throat which he had to swallow down. _Wow he is hot like that, _he thought to himself, his tongue darting over his lips as he took in Cas' form. Through the clingy material, Cas' lightly muscled abdomen could be seen, and traced the striking 'V' beneath it, disappearing into his pants. Dean's heart quickened as he longed to feel its form beneath his fingers.

Cas, having noticed Deans open approval, blushed like a teenager. Although he and Dean were a couple now, he was still taken aback at the fact Dean wanted him as much as he wanted Dean. He kept having to shake to his head reminding himself what he had with Dean was real. As they met, Dean pulled Cas by the shirt into a needy kiss.

"Dammit Cas," he breathed against his lips, "I can barely even think when you look like that." his eye's darkened, making Cas' heart beat faster.

Cas skimmed his eyes over Dean who was still soaked,

"Same goes for you" he replied gruffly taking in Dean's perfectly formed chest and lower stomach outlined by the taught fabric. Keeping the ice-cream aloft in one hand he trailed his other down Dean's front, a sigh escaping the others mans lips.

"Cas…"

Cas silenced him with a deep kiss, running his tongue over Dean's lower lip seeking entrance. Dean submitted with a deep sigh, his mouth softly parting to grant Cas' tongue room. The heat of their tongues meeting sent a groan rumbling through Deans chest. He grabbed Cas' hips, bringing them closer together, trailing his hands down Cas' firm shoulders to his ass. Gripping his ass through his jeans Dean worked his hands over it coaxing small moans from Cas' lips sending warm air over his own mouth and cheeks.

Cas cleared his head as Dean's pressure increased, laughing, he pulled away from Dean, clearing his throat " errr.. Dean… we should probably try to restrain from too much intimate acts in public and umm when the kids are around…." he stepped a little further away as Charlie and Sam came running round, from behind a tree, tumbling to the ground.

Dean leant towards him as he backed off, aching at the loss of Cas touch. His lips puckered into a pout,

"Fine" he grumbled, knowing full well Cas was right and feeling slightly embarrassed at how far he had been thinking to go, having lost sight of their surroundings caught up in Cas' lips.

Cas raises an eyebrow and Dean amused. Dean coughs, looking down, sighing,

"I know, it's just…." He stepped towards Cas again, leaving a respectable distance between a couple in public. Taking Cas' face between his hands he brings his face closer, brushing a light kiss across Cas' open mouth. He pulls back again so that they are gazing into each other's eyes, "you blow me away".

Cas' swallows, and without taking his eyes off Dean's carefully places the ice-creams down glad they were in tubs instead of cones. Without warning he grabs Dean pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

"Ewwww! Guys!" Sam and Charlie whine together

They break apart, smiling and laughing down at the kids, who were still whining playfully.

"You saw nothing" Cas grumbles in mock anger, his eyes bright with amusement. Charlie winked conspiratorially before her eyes caught sight of the ice-cream.

"Ohhh! Ice-cream! Awesome!" She made to dive towards the cold treats before Sam snapped into action, shouting,

"You're not getting the best ice-cream this time!" he yelled as he and Charlie began thoroughly inspecting the ice-creams, as if to determine which was better before the other could.

"They're all the same," Cas said affectionately. Nevertheless, Sam seemed to deem one more scrumptious than the others and scooped it up, running away as Charlie fumed at being bettered.

Dean frowned as he watched his brothers escape, "SAM? What do you say?" he called

Sam turned around, a slight sheepish look on his already ice-cream covered face. "Thanks, Cas!"

Charlie threw Cas an apologetic look, "Yeah thanks Uncle Cas!" she beamed before turning back to pursue Sam again with her own ice-cream in hand.

Sam saw her heading his way and ducked and weaved to out run her.

Dean and Cas laugh together as they watch sitting down under a tree together to eat their ice-creams. Cas, still smiling at the kids, managed to spill some over his chin. He groaned in annoyance. Dean looked over at him smiling fondly. _I'm so lucky to have him, _he thought to himself. He gently stopped Cas' hands before he could dab at his chin, taking them in his own. Cas turned to stare at him with those big blue eyes. Dean could stare into them all day, the way they sparkled and glinted with fondness for him and irritation at dropping ice-cream down himself.

Dean slowly leant forward kissing the corners of Cas' mouth barely applying any pressure, pulling back he licked the trail of ice-cream away from Cas' chin with the tip of his tongue. He looked up into the dazzling blue, watching as Cas' pupils quickly dilated. He heard Cas swallow followed immediately by a soft moan as he brought their lips together into a tender kiss, mixing the sweet taste of ice-cream and the warmth of their mingled breath as their tongues met, gently caressing the other in a what could only be described as one of the most tantalizing kisses they had shared.

Neither wanted to move away from the softness of the other mouth. With a soft noise of loss at the absence of their lip touching Dean pulled back, allowing tenderness to flood his eyes as he took in the other man's face who had found his way into his heart so quickly. Dean was still nervous about his full feelings being put on display like this. They had been intimate together and gone on dates but they still hadn't especially discussed where the relationship was going. Dean never wanted it to end having just found what he had always been missing with his ex – Lisa. He flinched unwillingly pushing memories of ex away from his mind. Cas looked across him concern flitting across his chiselled features.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I like sitting here with you." Dean said softly, removing the frown from Cas' forehead with a gentle stroke of his thumb.

"I do too" Cas replied smiling at him with his dazzlingly smile.

Dean returned the smile, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes as the afternoon sun warmed his skin, and Cas warmed his heart.

….

Cas looked at Dean with warmth spreading through his body. He looked so happy, eye's closed, his head turned towards the sun with a small smile playing on his lips like a contented cat_. _In the distance, he saw Sam and Charlie happily eating their ice-creams, sitting down together. A rush of affection flooded through him for Sam as well as his niece, and Cas pondered over how he had not only found Dean, but a younger brother too. He let the pleasant memories of how he first met the two Winchester brothers wash over him. How quickly Dean had begun to spend more and more time at his Bakery. He smiled as he remembered when Dean had eventually told him apricot was not in fact his favourite but Pecan pie most definitely was. He recalled the embarrassed blush as Dean had stuttered over how much he loved the apricot but preferred pecan. Cas had laughed it off, promising to make pecan in future. He had. Dean's face would light up as he saw the pie when it was placed in front of him. Cas relished in the memories of Dean eating. He eyes closed and sounds of pleasure escaping his lips as he finished every last crumb. He remembered the feelings that had surged through him as he watched Dean enjoy the pie and had wanted to know what sounds he would make if it were him giving him such pleasure. His smile widened as he thought of how he now knew of the wonderful moans and groans he could coax out of the other man with a very different type of pleasure.

He watched Dean now as his chest rose and fell gently breathing in time with the light wind that ruffled the fine hairs of his head. The sun fell on Dean's hair making it shine and picking out the blonder shades._ I wonder what would have happened if I had never met Dean_, Cas thought suddenly, _what if Anna had never mentioned him_ _and Sam…_

He shook his head trying to dispel those thoughts but at the thought of Anna, his anxiety over her well-being flooded back into his mind. He silently cursed himself for forgetting about her and then fretting on such a perfect day. _Yet she had looked so vulnerable and… scared?_ She had felt so small in his arms when she hugged him…Cas hadn't seen her look like that for years not since…. He forced himself to banish these thoughts. _Anna was only at work!_ He reproached himself. Settling himself into Dean's side, and rolling into him when he opened his arms, Cas let his worries temporarily be washed away in the summer sun, shining down on the couple like a divine blessing.

…

The sun was lower in the sky and the gentle breeze from before seemed to have a sharper edge to it, when Cas cracked his eyes open. He was still cuddled up to Dean's side, with him stroking his hair. He breathed in Dean's scent, before pushing himself up to look into Dean's face searching it.

"You let me fall asleep" he grumbled teasingly, lightly jabbing the other in the ribs.

Dean flashed him a grin, knocking his hand away and pulling him closer again, so that Cas' head rested on his shoulder.

"You were so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you"

"How long have I been dozing?" he asked taking note of the light that seemed to dwindling quicker now.

"About an hour" Dean replied lazily

"An hour?!" Cas exclaimed

Dean laughed at him,

"it's ok the kids have been happily playing, but they have been sitting discussing something for the best part of 10 minutes now, I'm getting suspicious that may want something" Dean rumbled while running fingers through Cas' constant mess of brown hair.

Cas glanced around to see Charlie turning round every couple of seconds in their direction. He smiled up at Dean realising he was right.

"Charlie is a terrible fidget when she wants something" He chuckled

Dean nodded in agreement a twinkle in his eye as sure enough a few moments later, the couple's cuddling was interrupted by Sam and Charlie bounding up. Dean instantly knew that they were looking for money. He smiled to himself as Sam pulled his best 'innocent-face', which involved very endearing puppy-eyes.

"So, Dean, Uncle Cas?" Charlie started, walking forward as the two men pushed themselves up into a better sitting position, "there's, like, this new movie on" she continued, twisting her hands together and scuffing her shoe into the soil, "and we would really, _really_ like to see it…"

"How much do you need?" Dean asked, chuckling to himself, feeling soppy as he got out his wallet. Cas had paid for the ice-creams, it was his turn to treat them.

He smiled as Charlie's face beamed back at him. She squealed rushing forward to hug them both and giving them sloppy kisses on their cheeks.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!" she gushed excitedly.

She stood back, hopping from foot to foot as Dean handed out some money. She all but snatched it from his hand, looking to Sam grinning.

"Charlie!" Cas cautioned,

"Oh right, sorry Uncle Cas, Sorry Dean. Thank you for the chash!" She beams excitedly pulling Sam behind her as she turns to run off. Sam stills her, turning to the men smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks Cas. Thanks Dean. See you later" He raised his hand in farewell, before turning to follow Charlie.

After dolling out the money, and after Cas warned them about being careful, they watched as the two kids sloped off together, chatting enthusiastically about the film.

Dean chuckled to himself watching his younger brother and Charlie saunter off. Turning to Cas to share in his amusement, he noticed Cas was staring intently at his phone with a furrowed brow.

"Cas?" he asked concern touching his voice, "Who you texting?"

"Anna", Cas replied

"You wanna elaborate?" Dean queried raising his eyebrows

Cas sighed sending his quick text to Anna, telling her about the kids trip. The two would almost definitely forget to tell her. As an afterthought he sent another text, he quickly tapped out,

'Hope the work thing went ok?'

He considered adding more, before Dean, reading over his shoulder, placed his hands around Cas'.

"You worry too much" he said, eye's dancing with amusement. He watched as Cas let out a breath he had been holding, stroking the palm of his hand.

"Besides" He continued as Cas stared out over the lake, "Do I have to remind you that the kids will now be gone for a few hours….?" He hinted, "We have some time to ourselves…"

Before he could continue Cas had turned back to him, with a glint in his eye, pushing him back against the tree. Dean let out a soft moan as Cas' hands trailed down his front and their mouths met in an open-mouthed, wet kiss. Dean's heart leapt in his chest as Cas continued to caress him through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Placing his hands either side of Dean's head on the tree bark, Cas pushed his body down onto Deans. A low rumble emitted from his throat as their groins rutted against each other. Dean felt the heat rush down as Cas continued to kiss him, pushing him back against the tree.

All too soon Cas pulled back, to Dean's disappointment, grinning coyly at him. They looked around them after their evident display in public. Dragging him to his feet, Cas looked around the park again. Dean followed his lead and seeing no one about, looked back at Cas intrigued, his heart beat quickening in anticipation.

The park was empty with the evening drawing in. Cas had a finger to his lips and was pulling his shirt off as he backed towards to the lake. Spellbound by Cas' shirtless body, the contours highlighted perfectly as the setting sun caught all the right angles, Dean stared lustfully. Breaking out of his haze and catching on to what Cas was doing, he hurriedly removed his own shirt. He walked forward just as Cas' pants and briefs where thrown at his head. Laughing, Dean shook his head, dropping them to floor. He caught a glimpse of Cas' naked body out in the open before Cas pushed out into the water of the lake, submerging himself with outstretched arms, feeling the water run through his fingers. Thrills rushed up and down Dean's body at what they were doing. Feeling like a teenager again Dean grinned back at Cas as he disappeared completely under the water and quickly followed suit.


	12. Chapter 12

Water pushed through Cas' hair and around his body. The cold waves stung his skin as they pounded over him. His eyes squeezed shut against the currents he hadn't realised twisted and turned under the seemingly still surface of the lake. The pounding in his ears subsided as he grew accustomed to the water around him. A peaceful silence enveloped him as his body was lulled by the water around him. A fresh wave rolled over his back as he felt something push towards him through the water.

Warmth replaced the cutting cold as Cas felt the familiar feel of flesh on flesh as a pair of strong arms wrapped gently around his waist. He let out the remaining air in his lungs and heard it bubble up to the skin of water just above his head. The arms around his waist tugged at him, pulling him back towards the heat that emitted from the body behind. Breaking through the surface of the water Cas gasped for air as he heard a rumbling chuckle sound behind him. He allowed himself to be pulled gently into a warm embrace as the arms around him pulled him back and up. Leaning his head back against a muscled shoulder, he hummed with pleasure as he cracked his eyes open. He was instantly entranced by the deep green that stared into his. A smile worked its way onto his face as the setting sun perfectly picked out the golden flecks within the green.

"Dean" he mumbled his voice husky

He lifted a hand to stroke the man's cheek, enjoying the simplicity of the embrace and the warmth it gave him in the cold lake.

….

Dean had pushed forward into the lake after Cas, staring at the point where he had been submerged. He could just make out the golden line of his back through the water rippling on top. His stomach twisted with something like nerves as he drew closer, his skin prickling at the cold of the water. He slowly bent down towards his submerged body, careful not to startle him. Sliding his arms round Cas' waist, his arms and hands tingled as they came into contact with Cas' skin. He slowly pulled Cas up against him, chuckling appreciatively while watching as the surface of the water broke. The water poured off his body in glittering cascades, running down out of his mussed up wet hair, down and over his toned shoulders.

Time seemed to lose meaning as Dean marvelled at the water droplets sparkling off Cas' tanned skin. Basking in the setting rays, he closed his eyes as Cas' hand caressed his face. Cas was cold in his arms but he didn't mind, relishing in the intimacy they shared, standing as close as they could in the midst of the waters that gently lapped around them.

His thumbs rubbed small circles into the soft skin of Cas' stomach, slowly growing wider as he let his hands drift up and down, exploring every inch of Cas' torso. Cas sighed at the touch, turning in his arms as he did so. Cas placed his hands gently on Dean's hips as he felt the other mans hands wander from his front to his back.

Dean admired Cas' body with his hands, the water enabling him to slide his hands easily over his shoulders and down his back, trailing his fingers across Cas' spine.

"Cas…. it's fucking freezing"

Their bodies shook lightly as laughter rumbled through their chests.

Cas leant back slightly in order to capture the look on Dean's face in that moment. He was smiling with tenderness softening his eyes and features,

"You're all the warmth I need." he spoke softly, rubbing a thumb over Dean's lower lip.

As soon as he spoke the words, a glow spread from his stomach, filling his body. Looking into the tenderness of Dean's eyes, he knew he loved him, utterly and completely.

He leant in so their lips were barely brushing. He closed his eyes as he brought his hands around Dean's neck and laced his fingers through the finer hairs at the base.

"I love you, Dean." He whispered, finally closing the gap between their slightly open mouths.

He pressed against Dean's mouth with his own, allowing the sweetness of Dean's breath to wash over him as their lips moved lightly together. His tongue ventured forward tenderly slipping into the others mouth. They gently tangled their tongues together, in a deep tender kiss. Cas sighed as he slowly moved away, opening his eyes to take in Dean's beauty, in the quickly fading sunlight.

Dean's heart soared as Cas spoke, entranced by his sparkling eyes and full lips. This moment felt so right, like it was always meant to be. As Cas leaned in his pulse picked up pace. He watched as Cas' eyes darkened with some new emotion he couldn't quite read. He closed his eyes as Cas got closer and as their lips brushed together he ached for them to meet. He heard the words like snow falling into his mind. So gentle and everything he wanted. Heat flashed through Dean's body as he absorbed the words meaning. As Cas' lips pushed against his own, he knew he loved Cas. Would always love Cas. He never wanted this moment to end. Cas pulled back, gazing into his eyes. He stared into the intensity of those dazzlingly blue eyes, feeling his chest swell as he found the name to the emotion that alluded him moments before. Love.

Not wanting to break the stillness of the air around him, the peace, he slowly reached up so he was cupping Cas' face, stroking his cheekbones. He carefully leant their foreheads together, wanting to be closer,

"And I love you, Cas." He murmured softly.

As he said the words, his world shifted. This moment together, standing naked in a lake, would remain etched in both their minds for the rest of their lives. It was the happiest either had ever felt. They remained standing holding on to each other as if the smallest thing might break apart what they had just found. Neither wanted to let go. As the sky darkened into evening, clouds gathered above and the first drops of rain planted around them, making the lake rattle with the sound and ripples around them.

Dean watched as the evening light caressed Cas' shoulders and illuminated him from behind. As he felt the drops of rain fall on his face, he laughed, looking up.

Cas followed the path of the raindrops with his eyes as they began to fall faster onto Dean's skin, running down in funnels, committing each to memory. He raised his head, joining in Dean's delight.

Dean glanced down at Cas laughing in the rain. Making a note of how his hair looked, his eyes crinkled in joy, his mouth formed in a big smile, the water streaming down over his body.

"You're so beautiful"

Cas looked down, blushing,

"And you're divine" he replied smiling shyly

Caught up in the bubbling, warm feelings in his chest Dean picked Cas up effortlessly, spinning them around in the water. Cas threw his head back, whooping, feeling the air run through his hair and the water surge past his legs. The strength in Dean's arms spreading a comforting sense of safety through his very core. As Dean lowered him down, he caught Dean's lips once more with his own. Their mouths slid across each other as the rain began to pelt around them.

Pulling back slightly, Dean gazed into Cas eyes, smiling. Feeling the rain thrum harder around him, he squinted round as it started coming down in sheets. Cas was now shivering in his arms. Tugging him back to shore he laughed,

"Come on. How does hot chocolate and warm blankets sound?"

"Perfect" Cas replied breathily.

Dean wadded backwards, keeping his eyes locked on Cas, leading him by the hand. Cas followed, trailing his other hand on the surface of the water, while maintaining Dean's intense gaze.

As they drew nearer to the shore and the water grew shallow, they stumbled and fell through the weight of the rain back onto land. Cas dropped down on top of Dean, laughing as he was pushed away to the side. The lay together on the grass for a few moments, catching their breath and staring up at the sky. The first few stars were beginning to peak out of the darkening heavens.

"I don't want this to end" Cas sighed contentedly

"Then lets make it last" Dean whispered back enticingly

He rolled over pushing himself up and began to fling soaked clothes towards Cas. Grinning, Cas jumped up pushing Dean into the tree as he was trying to get his boxers back on.

They fell heavily against the tree tangled up in each other's arms and legs.

"We can't wear these, Dean."

"Well I wouldn't mind you parading through town as you are" he said eyeing Cas naked body appreciatively, "but some might"

"Why should it matter what they think when I'm with you" Cas purred as he nipped at Deans ear lobe playfully.

Dean laughed, rubbing Cas' back as he shuddered in the rain again,

"But you're right I am cold and I did like the sound of those blankets"

Dean chuckled as he gently pushed Cas away in order that they could find their clothes in the damp mess around them.

They hobbled around, throwing their clothes at each other until they were proficiently dressed to be seen. Dean slung his arm around Cas shoulders hugging him tight as Cas slipped his around Dean's waist. They ran together through the rain, bumping each other along as they searched through the dense sheets for the glint of the black Impala awaiting them.

Inside the car, they both began to slowly thaw out as the heat from the radiator warmed and dried their wet skin. Dean threw Cas a wide grin as he reversed his baby out of the parking lot and towards Cas' home.

Cas quietly hummed to himself watching Dean drive and listening to the rain hit against the car roof and windows.

…..

Opening the door to his flat, Cas listened out for any sign the kids were about. When silence met his ears he turned around to Dean with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Dean grinned back reaching out, to hold him. Cas ducked out the way shaking his head.

"Blankets. Remember?"

"How could I forget!" Dean called back as Cas rummaged through a closet.

"I wonder where the kids are?" Cas pondered his voice slightly muffled.

"Who cares?! Means we get alone time" Dean answered moving up behind Cas, pulling him around.

Cas stumbled forward slightly, the blankets falling out of his arms into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Dean" Cas rebuked trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably to do so

"I know. I'll check my phone and send Sammy a text"

"Like the good older brother you are" Cas winked, nudging Dean's shoulder as he passed by, having collected the blankets back into his arms.

Dean picked up a trailing corner, pulling sharply on it causing Cas to flip round and face him. Cas' brow furrowed as Dean laughed at him.

"Like the good _Uncle_ you should be"

"Shut up Dean" Cas grumbled through a small smile.

Dean winked back at him, brushing his lips across Cas' as he walked past him into the kitchen.

Grabbing his phone off the side he smiled fondly as he listened to the sounds of Cas fumbling with the blankets in the other room.

Me and Cas are back at his place. You kid's alright? Where are you?

He typed it out quickly, walking towards the door while pressing send. He peeked round the door frame to see Cas in a heap on the floor tangled in the blankets. Laughing fondly to himself, he was about to move forward to free Cas from his blankety cage when the message alert on his phone went off. Looking down, he saw that Sam had replied;

S: Oh right. We're at home Dean, I have my own keys, remember? I thought we were meeting back here.

Dean replied, shaking his head at his own stupidity not to have arranged with them which house to meet back up in. He typed a hasty response, asking what they were doing, and Sam's response following quickly,

S: Well we just started a movie marathon. Charlie has it all planned out! So can we just stay here? We're old enough to look after ourselves for one night.

Dean chuckled to himself, envisaging Sam's puppy eyes, pleading with him. _They should really be here, so I can keep an eye on them _he pondered, his thumbs hovering over his phone. He was distracted from his thoughts by a muffled 'oomph' coming from the blankets in front of him. _But then again… _he smiled as a mop of brown hair stuck up through the mess on the floor, followed by two blue eyes, squinting up at him.

"Err.. I may need some assistance.." Cas grumbled looking a bit put out.

Dean laughed, throwing his head back. He nodded towards Cas,

"Sure thing, just replying to Sam."

Cas struggled a bit more in his trappings before huffing out,

"How are they? What are they doing?"

"They're back at my place. Apparently setting up a movie marathon. Charlie insisted."

"A movie marathon? Didn't they just go to the cinema?"

"Doesn't seem to matter! You ok with them being at mine? They should be fine for the night. As Sam puts it they are old enough"

"I'm not-"

"Cas, it's one night"

"But I promised Anna"

Cas' brow furrowed as his thoughts drifted back to his sister and her behaviour earlier that day,

"I-"

Dean had made his way over to the sofa and was now breathtakingly close to Cas. He briefly pressed their lips together in whisper of a kiss. Cas' eyes had fluttered shut, stalling over his words,

"Dean…"

"I won't tell, if you don't" he breathed against Cas ear.

Cas felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine, alleviating the close warmth that encompassed him in the weight of the blankets around him. His resolve faltered as his worries disappeared at Dean's proximity.

"Fine" he mumbled, a thought quickly burst through his mind and as Dean began to pull away, smiling cockily at him, he smiled back but with a wicked glint in his eye.

Before Dean had time to react, he felt strong hands gripping his shoulders, tugging him down into the soft, warm mess of fabric that he had thought had been trapping Cas moments before. There seemed to be endless amounts of material, wrapping around him and pinning him to the ground. Shaking his head, he stared up into Cas' brilliant blue eyes, which were shining with a mischievous glint. The pressure of his hands still rested on his shoulders but there was sufficient amount of fabric between them. They stared at each other for a moment before Cas' cheeky smile slowly turned into a massive grin. His body started shaking and rolling as he began to chuckle, the small laugh growing quickly and wracking his whole body until they were both chortling with laughter. Cas rolled off him, clutching his stomach and panting hard. Dean struggled to sitting, still laughing and watching as Cas slowed his breathing and began to regain some composure.

Cas sat up, nudging his shoulder with his own, grinning madly. He couldn't believe he was sitting on the floor of his apartment, laughing like a kid with the most amazing man he had ever met, rolled up in duvets and blankets. He felt a lightness in his heart he had never experienced before, he felt a refreshed rush of affection for the man before him, swell up and threaten to bubble over. He stretched out his hand, brushing his fingertips lightly across Dean's cheekbones. He stopped tentatively, his fingers hovering, barely touching Dean's skin. Since the moment in the lake it was like he was rediscovering Dean all over again. His eyelashes as they grazed his lower lids as he looked down, the blush that slowly coloured his cheeks and highlighted his freckles. The line of his jaw, his pink, full lips. The light stubble and the way the small hairs at the base of his neck tailed off into his tan skin. The spark in his green eyes as he stared back, smiling shyly under Cas' intense stare.

"What?" he asked gruffly, swallowing hard as he watched Cas' eyes dilate

"I love you" Cas said for the second time, more husky than the last, soaking in every last detail of Deans face.

Dean blinked taken aback. He felt like his heart was going to explode from the way Cas was making him feel that day. He managed to extract his arms from the confining blankets, reaching up to press Cas' light touch onto his cheek firmer. He took in the way Cas' eyes softened as they explored his face, the way his perfectly formed lips twitched up into another dazzlingly smile, revealing his flawless white teeth. The crinkle of the skin around his eyes, his wild hair brushing across his forehead. Dean sighed as his nostrils filled with Cas' scent. He turned his head planting kisses on the palm of Cas hand, before looking back up. His breath was taken away by the way Cas tilted his head staring back at him,

"And I love you" he replied roughly, his voice cracking slightly

For the second time that evening both were entranced by the other unable to comprehend how much this meant to the other. They couldn't believe they had the other and they were here together, loving and being loved in return.

Buzzing broke through the stillness that had settled over the apartment. They looked towards Dean's phone discarded on the floor a few meters away startled out of their fixation with the other. It buzzed again.

Dean cleared his throat,

"I… er should probably get that…Probably Sam"

"Of course." Cas smiled warmly, "Which reminds me, I haven't heard directly from Charlie yet" he mumbled concern etching its way onto his features.

Dean stretched his arm across the floor, reaching with his fingers, too lazy and comfortable to get up and pick it up properly. He grunted in his effort, turning back round with victory gleaming in his eyes as he managed to edge the phone into his hand. Cas shook his head in mock despair, getting up to retrieve his own phone,

"You could have just asked"

"Where's the fun in that?" Dean winked at him, looking back to his phone to find two messages.

S: PLEASE! I promise not to mess up the house this time!

S: Come on Dean! I asked nicely!

Dean typed a reply chuckling to himself:

Yeah it's fine with me. Make sure you lock up though and get Charlie to send Cas a text too. But a movie marathon? Now? Do you need to watch more movies? Thought you spent my money on cinema tickets?

Less than 30 seconds later, a text popped up from Charlie, with a huge rant about the upmost need for further film viewing after the cinema,

C: ...aaand it's Harry Potter so it's without any explanation needed that you can see its importance.

But thank you Dean! And I will text uncle Cas. Sam hasn't murdered me yet! :P

Dean laughed, putting his phone away. Cas' phone buzzed and Dean watched as Cas' typed a reply with a bemused look on his face.

"I don't know where she gets it from" he chuckled softly, walking back over to Dean.

Dean reached up the moment Cas was close enough and pulled him back down into the blanket pile. Cas pushed him away slightly, turning them over so they were both now on their side, and if anything were more tangled up in the covers than either of them had ever been previously.

They gazed at each other, warmth spreading through their bodies. Dean wiggled an arm free and lazily brushed his hand up and down Cas arm. They slowly disentangled themselves from the material surrounding them, drawing closer to one another.

Cas slipped his hands under the hem of Deans shirt, trailing his fingers up his lightly toned stomach, tracing random patterns over his warm skin. Deans eyes trailed lazily up and down Cas' face, roaming from his eyes to his lips. He wrapped an arm around Cas' waist pulling him against him. Cas' fingers edged around Dean's torso up to his back muscles, leaving a trail of fire burning under Dean's skin at his touch. Dean slowly pressed his lips to Cas' as they sighed together, closing their eyes. Their breathing becoming more erratic as their hands wandered over each other, pressing, caressing, stroking and lightly teasing all the contours and sensitive places they came across, coaxing small moans of pleasure from the other. Their kiss deepened, both pulling each other closer, their tongues coming together in an effortless grace. Barely letting one another go, they gently lifted their shirts off, discarding them into the heaped blankets around them. Cas gasped as he felt Dean's warm skin press up against his own, making him hungry for more. His hands slid down to Dean's still jean clad ass and slowly stroked circles round and round, bringing them up to playfully tug and pull at Dean's waist band.

Dean felt the heat in his body rush to his cock, uttering a tight groan as he felt Cas' fingers slipping beneath his pants and cupping his hardness through his boxers. He reached up, running his own fingers through Cas' hair, lightly nipping at Cas' lower lip.

"Cas" he moaned

Cas obliged pulling Dean's pants and boxers down and away. Trailing kisses down his body replacing the loss of Dean's lips with his body. Dean grabbed the blankets around him in his fist as Cas' lips made him tremble with pleasure, his tongue darting over his skin.

Cas slipped out of the remainder of his own clothes, following the trail of wet kisses back up to Dean's mouth.

Dean arched his back, pressing his body as much as he could into Cas'. The sensation of skin on skin was overwhelming. Their cocks rubbed against each other, sending sparks along their nerves. They moaned in unison as their touches became harder, more insistent, more demanding of the other.

Cas' elegant fingers found themselves wrapping around Dean's shaft, cool against his heat. Dean groaned as Cas began stroking swiftly up and down its length, pre-cum wetting his fingers making the movement smoother and quicker.

Dean's nails dug into Cas' back as desire pulsed through his body. He bucked into Cas' hand wanting more. He hungrily searched for Cas' lips and was rewarded as they crashed down on him.

Gasping, Dean twisted them round, his eyes alight with longing. He grabbed Cas' hands, taking hold of both their dicks now throbbing and pumped faster and harder. Cas let out a deep loud moan that rolled through the apartment.

"Dean" he groaned, "More"

Dean brought their hands away quickly, lacing their fingers together above their heads. He kissed Cas deeply thrusting his tongue deep into Cas mouth. Pressing his body firmly against the other, Dean began rutting their cocks together, rocking their hips.

"Dean, please"

Letting one hand go, Dean slowly brought a hand to his mouth, leaning his head back, to stare at Cas seductively as he licked his fingers slowly, making sure they were covered thoroughly with saliva.

Cas' heart sped and his stomach twisted with yearning as he watched. He whimpered as he felt Dean's finger slowly trace his rim, teasing, toying with him. His body shook as he felt the first slip into his hole. While Dean's finger worked inside him, his lips were working over his jaw line. Cas gritted his teeth as another digit joined the first, scissoring inside him, stretching him out.

"Relax" Dean hushed, in between soft moans, "I've got you"

Cas' mouth fell open, he threaded his fingers through Dean's hair as a third pushed up into him, drawing out a low guttural moan. Dean's fingers picked up speed, as Cas clutched him to his body, firmer and more desperate.

All of a sudden, he was empty. Cas whined at the loss, but was silenced by lips on his own. Cas felt impatience writhe through him, quickly flipping them round, so Dean was on his back, staring up at him slightly surprised. It was swiftly replaced by a wry grin, his pupils dilating wide.

"And, I've got you" Cas whispered gruffly,

With no time for Dean to adjust, Cas' fingers were inside him, returning the favour. A groan burst from Dean's lips, his eyes squeezing shut,

"Fuck, Cas."

"That's the intention"

Their laughs rumbled through their chests, making Cas' fingers inside him scrape past his prostrate. Dean bucked, unable to stop himself as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. He pushed Cas back slightly, Cas' fingers pulling roughly out of him. He ignored the slight discomfort as he stared lustfully into Cas' eyes. Cas nodded, humming slightly in appreciation as Dean lowered himself down. Cas' hands gripped Dean's hips as the tip of his cock pushed against his aching rim. He wanted Dean inside him badly. With a groaned sigh Dean pushed into him, maintaining eye contact.

They gasped as one as Dean entered him slowly at first and then gradually picking up pace as they fell into a rhythm. He pushed deeper, thrusting hard, their skin slapping together. With each thrust he stimulated Cas' prostrate. Cas threw his head back against the soft blankets, crying out. He gripped his own pulsing cock, pumping hard and fast.

Dean was panting and moaning, with little sobs escaping his lips. The sounds they were making made the other wild. They could feel their ecstasy building, reaching its climax.

"Dean.."

"Me too"

Dean felt his dick twitch inside of Cas as he came, thrusting through his orgasm. Cas felt the warmth of Dean's cum inside him, filling him up, his own orgasm quickly followed, bursting over their stomachs in a sticky mess. Breathing heavily, their mouths met in a messy, sloppy kiss. Their hands running over each other's body. Dean licked the salty cum off of Cas' torso, tasting Cas in his mouth and following the trail down as he slid himself out of Cas. He fell to the side grinning and draped an arm around Cas' shoulders, pulling him close.

Cas snuggled into his side, trailing his hand across Dean's chest. Wiping the mess off Deans stomach and licking his fingers clean, he grinned back, winking. Dean chuckled before pressing soothing kisses onto Cas' head and pulling the blankets around them with his free arm. They lay together in silence for a few moments enjoying the afterglow that settled cosily around them.

"We never had those hot chocolates" Cas murmured softly, sleep seeping into his voice, a smile on his lips as a contentment settled into his very being, he hadn't realised he had been missing until now.

"Something to save for tomorrow" Dean replied tenderly, stroking Cas' cheek and feeling the most happy he had in a long while. He listened to Cas' breathing as it slowed, becoming regular and deep, before he too drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys! I'm really sorry for the delay in getting these chapters out. If anyone is still reading this, then thank you for your patience. I don't really know if anyone really likes this anymore but thanks to those who have shown support in the past.**

**I'm just going through a tough time at the moment and finding it hard to get back from it. I really want to continue this story and still love it but like I said am finding it hard to do so at the moment.**

**Please bare with me and thank you again if you are still reading my attempt at writing!**

**Love ~ Rose xx**

Darkness enveloped her mind. Shapes came out of nowhere, trying to grab her. Her muscles were heavy, her limbs dragging her through the muck submerging her shaking and straining body. Hands reached out to her, nails cutting into her skin, scraping, scratching. It was hot. Too hot. Heat scorched her body, her sluggish movements making it impossible for her to break free. She gasped, her throat straining to make a sound. Her tongue grated over her chapped lips, tasting blood. Her vision was blurred, obscuring the scene before her. Panic at not being able to see properly spread through her, igniting a fresh burst of heat followed by searing pain. Her vison cleared for a split second to reveal a sneering mouth, smirking down at her, before crashing down on her bleeding lips. Darkness clouded her again as pain shot through every nerve ending. Fear writhed through her core, bubbling up to her chest. She lashes out, trying to break free. Her attempts once again squashed and beaten back. She tries to scream, but her voice is already hoarse and cracked, the sound trapping in her throat. Her face distorted in a silent scream, caught in the fiery heat of her pain and anguish.

Desperately gaping for air, her body wrenches forward. Her eyes snap open as, to her surprise instead of sharpness cutting into her, her hands fall upon soft material. Dragging her shaken mind from the clutches of her nightmare, Anna slowly scans the room, before sinking back against the pillows behind her. Her limbs are tangled up in the bed clothes, making her feel trapped. She kicks them off desperately, sobbing, letting the tears roll down her cheeks as her body was wracked in painful cries. Curling into a ball she wraps her arms around herself, looking fearfully around her not wanting to let her eyes close, lest she fall back into the cruel clutches of her subconscious.

Anna lay there for some time, not thinking or moving. Her mind was numb, devoid of any thought. Her eyes restlessly roving around the room for any source of comfort. Her eyes fall onto a photo on her bed side table. It's of her and Charlie laughing together. Charlie sits in her arms smiling widely at the camera while her own eyes are looking lovingly at her daughter. Their red hair mingled together, Anna's darker fading into Charlie's lighter shades. She focuses intently on the photo, letting the last traces of the dream slip away. Charlie's face filling her mind.

A harsh buzz on her bedside table startles her into sitting as the photo rocked at the vibrations. It was her phone, alerting her to a message. Sighing, she reached for it. It was from Charlie,

Moooorrrning! Could you pick me up at some point? Also, I have something to tell you! J XXX

Charlie's positivity and buoyancy was exactly what Anna needed to spur herself on. Love enveloped her being as she read and re-read the simple message from her daughter. Charlie. She needed to see her desperately. Getting up slowly as she willed herself to move, she plodded into the bathroom. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she was shocked at how haggard she looked, her already pale face turning almost to the colour of alabaster. Rubbing her eyes she groaned inwardly at how exhausted she felt. I need a shower she thought tiredly. Turning the water on, she leant her head against the cool tiles as she waited for it to heat up, forcing herself to push memories of Crowley and her nightmare away, replacing them with images of Charlie growing up. She let the steam caress her face before shrugging out of her nightie and stepping into the warm, comforting shroud of the shower. She sighed as the hot water pounded down her back, relaxing some of her tense muscles. She squeezed her eyes shut as some tears trickled down her face, mingling with the water running down her as she slowly realised Charlie was now in danger. And it was all her fault.

…

Charlie gradually wakes up, blinking slowly as she takes in her surroundings. Sweet wrappers are everywhere, alongside a couple of pizza boxes. Rubbing her eyes, she hears a loud cracking in her ear. Running her hands through her hair, Charlie realised that it had some wrappers stuck in it. Across the room, Sam was still asleep, his mop of hair over his face as he snored noisily.

Grinning, Charlie grabbed the nearest pillow, and flung it full force towards Sam. A couple of seconds later, he shot up like a zombie on adrenalin and started towards Charlie when he slipped on some of the rubbish scattered around them from their take away meal from the night before.

Charlie burst out laughing at the sight before her. Sam lay in a heap of pizza boxes and bedding, from their makeshift fort. He stared grumpily up at her from his uncomfortable positon on the floor, pouting slightly.

"Not funny, Charlie"

Charlie clutched her stomach still laughing hysterically. Sam got up brushing himself down, while throwing Charlie sullen glares. He picked up the pillow she had unceremoniously woken him with, chucking it back at her casually, his mood lightening as her infectious laugh broke through his sulk. He sent her cheeky grin as she pushed the pillow off of her, her laughter subsiding as she grinned back.

Sam glanced around, his face dropping as the mess of the room fully registered in his mind. _Dean is going to kill me_, he thought.

"What?" Charlie asked seeing the shift in Sam's mood

"The mess.." Sam groaned, gesturing at the upheaval around them

"Don't worry, we will have this cleaned up in a swish of a broomstick" Charlie winked

They set about cleaning, falling into a companionable silence, as Charlie's thoughts drifted. She smiled softly as they turned to her growing intimacy with Dorothy. After she had helped Dorothy with her English assignment that one time, they had begun to spend more and more time together. Charlie often spending hours at the other girl's house. They hadn't done anything in particular, but their shared glances and slight brushing of hands and arms when together had given Charlie enough confidence to ask Dorothy out. They were only going to the cinema, but Charlie was ecstatic. She had been quite forward and had worried it would scare Dorothy away. Her fears were quelled when Dorothy reacted positively, even giving Charlie a quick peck on the cheek as she left. It was today and she still needed to tell her mom.

Sam stole a glance at Charlie as she started whistling, her eyes soft and a gentle smile playing at the corners of her mouth. He couldn't help himself when he jabbed her in the ribs, a cheeky glint in his eye,

"You and Dorothy hit it off then huh?"

Charlie looked up from plumping the pillow before her startled. She threw a sideways glance at Sam, struggling to maintain a set face,

"Maaybee.."

"Ha! I knew it! Aren't you glad I got you your first date!" he winked at her slyly

Forgetting tidying for a moment, she threw the pillow at him, leaving it crumpled at his feet,

"That's not how you clean up, maybe your thoughts about Dorothy are jumbling your mind"

He side stepped to avoid a playful punch Charlie threw his way. He grinned at her as she stared ruefully back.

"You did not. And I asked her." Charlie pouted before she couldn't stop herself anymore and her grin matched Sam's as she let out an excited squeal. "We're going to the movies and its brilliant! I was a bit full on when I asked, but she didn't seem to mind and then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and ooooo" she gushed, visibly jumping with excitement.

Sam laughed, shaking his head at his friend. He turned to the kitchen in search of food as his stomach grumbled, leaving Charlie to walk around excitedly, looking at her phone and smiling.

"Breakfast?" he called back

"Sure thing! I'm starving!" came the reply

Sam glanced at the bin bags with the evidence of their meal the night before and shook his head, _sometimes that girls appetite is worse than mine!_ He gathered some breakfast things together as Charlie wandered in to help, though still looking at her phone,

"Do you think I should text her? Also I probably need to text mom.."

Sam glanced over, in the midst of setting the table, seeing the frown form on Charlies face.

"Sure, I'm sure she would appreciate a text, maybe something just like see you later just so she knows you are thinking about her."

Charlie stopped, looking at him quizzically

"Since when did you get so mushy Sam Winchester" She cocked an eyebrow teasingly

Sam mumbled nonsensically as he finished setting out the breakfast stuff and collected the toast and milk on his way round the kitchen.

"Breakfast." He declared, sweeping an arm over the table indicting a range of cereals, juices and toast. "Help yourself" he said grabbing a bit of toast for himself and lathering it up with butter.

"Are you trying to get a heart attack?" Charlie reprimanded as she watched the butter pile up on Sams toast. He shrugged and began munching as she pulled up a chair. She sent a quick text to her mom asking to be picked up and leaving a hint of her news about Dorothy.

She grabbed some cereal, pouring herself a bowl while she thought about how she would phrase her text to Dorothy. She looked over to Sam who was getting crumbs and juice everywhere and shook her head fondly.

….

After breakfast, they cleaned up quickly and got dressed for the day. Sam helped Charlie construct her text to Dorothy, avoiding her prying questions about how things with Jess were going. The truth was not so well as he would have hoped. But he got Charlie to drop the subject promising they would discuss it at school. He was glad of the long weekend, the Monday being a national holiday.

Dean had promised to spend the day with him, with the extra bonus that Castiel might join them to bake them all some pie. Sam was looking forward to it having grown hugely attached to Cas and his bakery. He continued to work there weekends, expanding his skill base and enjoying the happy atmosphere. He sent a quick text asking Dean when he would be home. He turned to Charlie who was pulling on her shoes.

"Going somewhere?" he asked interestedly

"Was thinking we should go outside, seeing as were cooped up all evening! Need some fresh air! Come on!" she trilled, throwing his jacket at him.

He caught it swiftly, pulling it on as he followed Charlie out the front door.

He sat down on the front porch, pulling his boots on watching as Charlie appeared to be setting up some intricate device near the fence, using an assortment of sticks and a bit of garden wire. There was also a collection of stones hoarded by her feet.

"What are you doing?" he enquired as he tied off his laces and walked towards her, crossing his arms as he lent against the fence, watching her with obvious curiosity.

"While we are waiting for my mom to arrive" she pulled out her phone to show Sam the text Anna had responded with to her own, "I thought we could play a game" She winked up at him, adjusting the sticks into rows.

"Ok, what are we playing?" he asked giving the sticks and stones a sceptical look

Charlie grinned wickedly at him,

"Something I just made up"

Sam groaned inwardly, "Why does that feel me with dread?" He replied, remembering all the times Charlie had convinced him to play games that had always ended with embarrassment, or sometimes him having to nurse a sore limb for several days and she always won as she constantly changed and shifted the rules claiming it her game so she could what she liked.

She winked at him playfully before diving into her detailed and expansive rules. Sam listened, squinting his eyes at her in suspicion, wondering how long she had been planning this escapade he was sure would be humiliating to him.

As the kids began their game, getting into heated discussions about some of its aspects, cold eyes watched the two teenagers sauntering round the front lawn from a bench opposite the house. Gloved hands picked up a newspaper, shaking it out as a cover to make their presence less noticeable, they continued to watch, lazily bringing out their phone now and again as if checking the time. The thorough gaze took in all the surroundings and watched as a car pull up. Watching intently, a sinister smile spread chapped lips as a red headed woman stepped out calling to the child with matching hair. The phone came out again, this time sending a quick message too, before the newspaper was folded away and the bench left empty.

Charlie looked up as she heard a car pulling up. She smiled as she recognised her mother's alpha and raised a hand in greeting. Her smile faltered slightly as movement caught her peripheral vision. She turned to look, seeing a dark figure walking away, shrugging the collar on their cut up. She frowned thinking the person must be way too warm in the sun. Her mother's voice broke through her thought's calling her name. Before she knew what was happening, the scent of primrose and coffee filled her senses as she was enveloped into a tight hug. She breathed it in, her cheek nestling against her mother's soft hair.

"Charlie" Anna murmured into her daughter's hair, gently stroking its wildness down with her free hand.

"Hey Mom" came Charlie's muffled voice.

Anna laughed, leaning back to take a look at her daughter, smiling at her lovingly. She took her face in her hands, staring intently into her eyes,

"Hey there. I missed you."

Charlie frowned slightly, opening her mouth to reply, before Anna cut in a playful undertone to her voice.

"The house is way too quiet without your usual crashing and clomping about the place" she teased

"Hey! I do not clomp!" Charlie protested but her typical smile won out from the pout she was trying to maintain, "Missed you too." She added feeling it needed to be said.

Sam came up behind her, grinning like an idiot and punching her softly on the arm. "Yes you do! You clomp like a clumsy elephant!"

He backed slowly away as shock played across Charlie's features before turning into a steady stare aimed right at him.

"You will regret the day you dared to call me a clumsy elephant, Winchester!"

She picked up a couple of the smaller pebbles they had been using previously and began to throw them mockingly at Sam's retreating back,

"NEXT TIME THEY WILL BE ROCKS!" she yelled as Sam ran into the house taking cover.

"Let him be. And no throwing pebbles" Anna gently chided but not being able to stop the small smile creep onto her face at her daughter's antics.

"Just wanted to scare him a little" Charlie replied a cheeky glint in her eye, "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! PROMISE I WONT THROW ANYTHING" she yelled back at the house

A timid looking Sam poked his head round the door to find Charlie standing smirking at him and Anna behind with a light but warning hand on her daughter's shoulder. He walked slowly forward, cautious of Charlie. He grinned at Anna laughing embarrassed.

"Hey Ms Novak"

Anna smiled at him, rolling her eyes at his formality

"Call me Anna, I don't want to feel old" she let herself chuckle slightly

God she had been needing to see the kids. Their light-hearted and teasing banter eased her troubled mind. Her daughters vibrant personality filling her with pride and the love she so needed.

Sam grinned at her nodding, whilst turning to Charlie,

"So, I'll see you round?"

"Of course!" Charlie beamed back at him

Anna looked around, scanning for the Impala.

"Where's Dean?" she asked suddenly worried

The teenagers shared a quick glance, Sam shrugging his shoulders at Anna, plastering an easy going smile on his face,

"He just popped out briefly" he covered smoothly, "he should be back soon" he added with a reassuring smile.

"Ok," Anna replied looking around uncomfortable Dean wasn't here. "Would you like us stay while you wait for him?"

She shifted uneasily, her fears for herself and Charlie projecting onto Sam as her brain began whispering the boy could be in danger just by association.

"Nah. He will be back soon. Don't worry! I can look after myself" he smiled at her again

She glanced him over, noting at how much he had grown recently, definitely towering over her and Charlie. She and Charlie were almost the same height, Charlie still slightly smaller than her, something she was hoping would stay that way, although she highly doubted it. She remembered Sam when they had first met barely taller than the fence he now leaned against. He really had shot up in the months she had known him. She let herself be comforted by the tall boys confidence and charming smile.

"I'm sure you can. Let me know if you need anything though won't you? And tell Dean I said hi"

"I will" he replied with a wave as Charlie headed to the car, Anna following closely behind.

"See you soon!" Charlie called over her shoulder

"See you Charlie! Hope everything with Dorothy goes well!" Sam replied sending a wink her way.

Charlie blushed as she slid into the car. Anna watching her with a curious stare as she started up the engine and pulled away, leaving a waving Sam behind.

"Whose Dorothy?" Anna poked after a few minutes silence, which itself was unusual.

"A girl I met" Charlie smiled fondly

"Oh? What's she like? Do you like her?" Anna continued to pry

Charlie glad of Anna's quiet support, relaxed into her seat,

"Yeah. Yeah I do" She conceded

Anna waited patiently until Charlie unable to contain herself, starting blabbing on about the girl Dorothy, telling Anna everything.

Anna smiled, nodding and interjecting questions at certain points, glad to have her bubbly girl back and see her so happy and gushing. She couldn't help a twist of fear writhe in her stomach as the very real threat of Crowley and what he might, could do, nagging her conscious and settling heavy within her heart.

…..

Warmth encompassed his body. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, cool fingers tracing invisible patterns over his lower back. His head snuggled into the crook of a neck. He turned his head to press soft kisses at the base, enjoying the quickening pulse he managed to get from the smallest touch. His lips brushed softly across the bare skin moving his head from the other man's neck to the tips of his shoulders. He gently raised himself up until they were eye level, sleepy green meeting sleepy blue. They gazed at each other lovingly, the tenderness softening and caressing every contour of the others face. Their lips met in a slow, mouldering slide of skin on skin, their lips gently moving together applying pressure as the kiss deepened. Their mouths opened as their tongues adventured forward, sliding over each other in a caress exploring every angle. Fingers trailed tenderly over shoulders and down backs, lingering at the waist before retracing their path up each other's body. One pair of hands slid back onto a waist, drawing their bodies closer, while the others hands drifted to hair, their fingers lacing and clutching through the fine hairs. Small moans escaped their lips as they lost themselves in the intimacy of the moment.

With soft groans at the loss of each others mouth, Castiel and Dean pulled away to catch their breath. Shifting they moved to sitting in the bed their arms still wrapped around each other.

Dean pulled Cas against his chest, kissing the top of his head fondly.

"Morning Cas."

"Morning Dean"

Cas snuggled closer smiling to himself enjoying the warmth between they had created together. Dean's mouth tugged up into a tender smile as he rubbed soft circles on Castiel's shoulder before speaking into the wildness of his hair,

"That was something to wake up to"

"mmmm" a contended grumble ran through Cas' chest

"Wouldn't mind waking up to that kind of kiss more often" Dean murmured his tone full of promise and warmth.

Cas chuckled against him, rocking them both slightly,

"I'm sure that can be arranged" he quipped back playfully.

Dean's phone cut through the comfortable silence that had settled around them as they listened to each other's steady breathing.

Dean huffed in annoyance as his phone buzzed again, leaning over to look at it.

One text from Anna, one from Sam.

_Dammit_

He checked the time the clock reading 10.15. _Crap, how has it gotten so late in the day?_ Cas sat up as he watched Dean's brow furrow.

"Dean?"

"It's Anna and Sam" Dean returned "We should probably get moving. I need to check on Sam and you-"

"I need to get back to the bakery. Meg must be exhausted. It's ok Dean. You go to Sam and I'll see you later"

"Thanks Cas"

Dean leant back kissing Castiel briefly on the lips before swinging himself out of bed, grabbing his clothes as he went. As he reached the front door he turned back to see Cas half-dressed and smiling at him fondly. He smiled back lifting a hand in farewell before pulling the door closed behind him.

The moment Dean had left, his comforting presence evaporated and the troubling behaviour exhibited by Anna the previous afternoon came crashing back into Castiel's consciousness. He needed to see Anna and soon. Yet he also had to go back to the bakery and make sure everything was running smoothly. After getting dressed and sending a brief text to Anna, he decided he needed to get back to the bakery before anything else. He would have time to quiz Anna on her unsettled disposition at a later point.

...

A brown folder thumped down onto a dark brown desk. It slid slightly across the polished surface following the path of its trajectory as it had been thrown. It disrupted neatly piled papers and pens, before gloved fingers stopped it in its tracks.

An irritated voice rang out as the folder was slowly opened,

"Is this everything?"

A slimy, nasally voice replied,

"For now"

"Then get out. Stop loitering in my office"

Footsteps retreated as the gloved hands flipped through the folder. Photo upon photo were stacked within, carefully labelled. Fingers slid over a photo of two children playing in a front yard, a scrawl underneath read:

**Sam Winchester (14) – brother of Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury (14) – Daughter to Anna Novak: Dean Winchester's residence.**


End file.
